Stars, Idols and Models
by xXAikoXx
Summary: When two hottest guys of the century had their eyes on Mikan,rumors start spreading.But when superstar Hyuuga Natsume thought Ruka kissed Mikan on the lips,things went pretty awry!Surely he's not jealous!And what's genius Hotaru after exactly,blackmailing Ruka now and then.Childhood playmates Sumire and Koko have their own side of the story to tell.Crazy fangirls included.
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_If we all discovered that_

_we had only five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, _

_every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people_

_to tell them that they loved them._

**- ****Christopher Morley**

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter O-N-E:$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Hyuuga Natsume & Nogi Ruka Going to Alice Academy?!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_Posted, May 31 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_Is this real? Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are attending the infamous Alice Academy this summer? _

_They're studying in Class 1-C, right?"_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, May 31 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**HisNo1Fan wrote:**

_Think so! Oohh! Natsume-sama! I wish he'll stare at me with those dreamy ruby eyes!"_

_-Love you always, Natsume and Ruka Muakcxxx-_

* * *

_Posted, May 31 20XX _ Permalink Reply Quote

"**ILOVENATSUME wrote:**

_OMG! I heard that Shoda Sumire will be attending the school as well… _

_She's going to be in the same class with Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!"_

* * *

_Posted, May 31 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote: **

"_**Noooo WAY! Not that SHODA SUMIRE!**__ The No.1 Online Dream Girl! _

_Isn't she the next top model in Japan?! And she's only 16! She's hot! _

_I'll be jealous if she and Natsume-kun get together! __**NOOOO!"**_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, June 1 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**Natsume'sDreamGirl wrote:**

_I heard half of the classmates are famous teen idols or models! _

_T__here are Kokoroyome –Love You Koko-, __Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya, _

_Luna Koizumi –the queen of pop sensation- and other celebrities! _

_Oh! I wish I can attend Alice Academy!"_

_-Biggest hug for my dear Natsume-kun-_

* * *

First | Previous | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | … | Next | Last |

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

"You heard it right folks! Our Charming Ice Prince and his best pal are storming their way to Alice Academy this summer! To think that our once two adorable child stars grew so fast…

Hyuuga Natsume (16) made his debut as** the** prodigious child star. _As if we hadn't heard of him…_ This child star was so talented that nine out of ten females in the country have posters of him framed on the walls in their bedrooms! He's a natural! People love his acting and his blockbuster movies are always the biggest hits in the entire entertainment industry and show biz! Oh, and not to mention his songs! This talented young star seems to have delivered a passion to write songs at the age of 14. Oddly, he never sings his own songs, he writes them for someone else, especially his best friend, Nogi Ruka, the pop star. And did I mention that his dad is the rich merchant who owns countless banks, oil wells, hotels and all over the entire world?

Nogi Ruka (16) had auditioned for a talent show at the age of 5 and he's now under the infamous DRS Company along with some of his seniors, Taylor Swift and Girls Generation. He's always been known for his talents in playing all kinds of instruments, guitars, saxophones, pianos, violins, drums, xylophones, trombones… Wait- I lost count… As you fan girls have already known, Prince Ruka dances well too… So who cares if Michael Jackson invented the infamous _moonwalk_, our prince also has his way with dancing. Take _Mars walk_ for instance, our prince has invented his own style of dancing, both unique and creative. Watching him dancing is like enjoying fine art! Anyway, for this prince charming, his most powerful weapon is his voice… How can you put it? _Sexy,_ that's the word.

Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka, all I can say is that the girls out there just can't get enough of you! Let's put it this way, they can't get their paws away from you! _So beware! They're coming for you…_

-Cool Blue Sky's Times Strait-

* * *

…**-_-…-_-...****-_- And the story's just starting…-_-...-_-…-_-…**

* * *

**If You Ever Wanna to Get Into Alice Academy…**

_You have four__ choices…_

**A. Get rich.**

**B. Get famous.**

**C. Get an Albert Einstein's brain.**

**D. Give up.**

* * *

"What's this nonsense?!" the young brunette exclaimed, throwing away the piece of junk.

Surely everyone has heard of Alice Academy -the one and only-, but not everyone has the_ standards_ to step into the school. It's the kind of school that only allows people with **money**, **fame** or **brain**, or may be all three of those. It's not your typical high school, with the finest facilities and technology, top professors and all…

**Does Sakura Mikan have the cash?**

No. She's neither poor nor rich.

**Does Sakura Mikan have the fame and fab?**

No. She can sing well, but she's not a professional singer.

**Does Sakura Mikan have the brain?**

No. She just graduated from middle school with grade you'd say "so-so"…

**So what does she have anyway?!**

Well, she has her part time job as a waitress…

She has her black belt certificate for Karate…

She has numbers of admirers…

She has a mother whose name is Yuka and she's working as a very busy secretary…

She has big round eyes, a tiny pointy nose, high cheek bones, an oval shape frame,

red natural lips, a fair complexion and a slender five-foot-seven-inches body with curves in the right places

that even Barbie would die for…

She has the sweetest smile that Vanessa Hudgens would kill for...

**So why didn't she audition for a model or something…?**

All I can say is that fate doesn't want her to be one…

* * *

"Hey MOM! You left the TV on!" Mikan called out.

"… _Alice Academy, which is the dreamiest high school you could ever wish for. Anyone who enters the academy is either a teen star/idol or the high-class society kid. Ask our school's alumni, __**Jessica**__ Alba, __**Jessica**__ Simpson, __**Jessica**__ Biel, Sarah __**Jessica**__ Parker and all those famous __**Jessica's**__ out there! Woah! That's a lot…"_

The screen caught Mikan's attention. She's looking for an ideal high school and it seems that Alice Academy has always been the top option for quite some time… If only she can enter the school somehow...

"… _The principal of Alice Academy has always kept a low profile and no one really knows who the mysterious genius is, the one who manages the school this well without being known. Rumour has it that the principal of the Alice Academy is one of the biggest stars in Hollywood, but the tale is barely reliable-"_ *Swip*

Mikan turned off the TV.

_Alice Academy… huh?_

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Hey, I'm revising this fanfic after so long of...erhem, abandoning it. I'm truly sorry! It's about time I finish this one off haha so stay tuned okay! Please review if you think it's good. If it's bad, tell me XD Don't just read and do nothing! Leave me a review! It's not too much to beg for, is it? Please!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Love doesn't make the world go round. _

_Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

_-Franklin P. Jones _

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter T-W-O:$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

* * *

-Property of Alice Academy-

**Rules of Enrollment**

You have to be either:

**a. Famous**

You have to be popular and prove that you are a well-known star, idol or model who has more than 50 000 fans for your personal Facebook page. Celebrities bloggers are welcome as well.

_Benefits: Fee of enrollment is free, but you'll have to pay $5 000 each __**term**__ as for the tuition fee._

**b. Rich **

You have to donate a minimum amount of $ 10 000 to the school and pay for the tuition fee (which is $5 000 every **month)**.

_Benefits: You get to study with famous celebritie_s (**Hot **_**girls and models included**__)._

**c. Intelligent**

You'll have to pass the ultimate test recognized by Harvard University by answering questions from Professor Margaret T. Lowells, a highly experienced professor who has been teaching in Harvard University since 1979.

Benefits: Fee of enrollment is free. You need not pay for the tuition fees. But you'll have to maintain the grades or you'll get kicked out in no time.

(Terms and Conditions Applied)

* * *

Mikan's eyes narrowed as she read the rules of enrollment of Alice Academy… She came to one conclusion after going through the whole thing…

_The school is crazy…_

What kind of rules are those? $ 10 000 to enroll a _stupid _school excluding tuition fee?! You must be kidding… Taking the Harvard University standard test for a 16-years-old? You must be a genius if you can make it through the first question! And there's hardly any student who had passed the test, said the rumours! So that leaves to being famous… And that's why there're so many celebrities in the school.

In fact, 70% of the students are famous, 25% are heirs and heiresses, the rest are made of the geniuses.

The school offers many outdoor activities, as well as a systematic schedule according to the students' working plans. The study time is rather flexible and the lessons are arranged loosely, so that the celebrities can catch up with the others even though they have missed many classes due to their work. That's why many of their parents prefer their sons and daughters to enroll the school.

_And that's why it's hard for nobodies like Mikan to enroll the school._

She continue to read the brochure…

* * *

**School Rules**

1. Coupling is **STRICTLY FORBIDDEN** in the school. If anyone is caught coupling, he or she will be kicked out of the school instantly.

2. No snacks are allowed in the school, especially applied to the celebrities.

3. If you need to dye your hair for certain purposes, you must fill a form, state the colour that you're going to dye and how long will your hair stay dyed.

4. Hand phones are strictly forbidden in classes.

5. All students are to wear proper school attire to the school. No exception will be made.

6. The students should not wander around the school when the classes are on.

7. …

* * *

_What kind of school rules are those?!_ Most of them are set up to protect the celebrities! No coupling, no snacks, dyeing you hair and all… _This is insane_…

**No doubt no one would want to enter the school after going through these stupid rules right?**

_Yeah, right_… Everyone's only too eager to get into the academy and here's why…

* * *

**Advantages of Enrolling Alice Academy**

1. You'd be proud to study in Alice Academy.

2. Alice Academy has all the latest technology and only the best security system to protect all those princes and princesses inside the academy.

3. It's a cool school anyway.

4. Attractively, there are as many **Ashlee's** as **Jessica's** studying here… There're probably more **Angelina's**!

_The latest advantage added to the list this year,_ **5. Hyuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka are enrolling the academy this year.**

(And that's enough to keep you rich fangirls screaming your ways to the academy..)

* * *

_Stupid…_ This is _stupid_… It's a _stupid _school and the students there are _stupid_…

And yet, Mikan wanted to enter the school… Talking about a bright future and all. You'll be accepted anywhere if you're the graduate from Alice Academy, like you're going to be accepted anywhere when you're a graduate from Harvard University! _The cert. is that __**juicy!**_

The only thing now is that how would she be able to get herself into the _stupid _school, to become one of its _stupid_ students. She could start saving for the $10 000 and work like crazy if she will want to pay for the expensive tuition fees on time. Like that's going to happen, ever. She bets lots of the fans of whichever star inside the academy have already tried this …

_May be the net helps!_

So Mikan switched on her PC and googled "Alice Academy Official Website"

"There it is!" She murmured excitingly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_**Alice Academy Official Website **_

(Since 1960-present)

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

"… _Alice Academy, which was the dreamiest high school you could ever wish for. Anyone who enters the academy is either teen stars and idols or the high class society kids. Ask our school's alumni, __**Jessica**__ Alba, __**Jessica**__ Simpson, __**Jessica**__ Biel, Sarah __**Jessica**__ Parker and all those famous __**Jessica's**__ out there! Woah! That's a lot…"_

_-National Education Channel, NEC_

_**Welcome to Alice Academy Fellow Student.**_

_**Date of Enrollment for freshmen: **__**5 June 20XX**_

_**We hope you learn and grow in our Academy.**_

"Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart. Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens."

_-Carl Jung_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Mikan checked out the site and clicked every links it has…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_**Alice Academy Official Website **_

(Since 1960-present)

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_**Alice Academy Ask Cool Blue Sky Corner**_

…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...- _-…-_-…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…

_Having problems in your life? Ask Cool Blue Sky, she'll give you some advises…_

…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...- _-…-_-…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…

**-Question No. 243- **

**NatsumexRukaFan** wrote:

Dear Cool Blue Sky, I heard you're the editor of Cool Clue Sky Times Strait, that's why I've decided to ask you this question… It's been in my mind for quite a while… Please help me! I'm **deperate!**

_How can I marry Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama?_

_Thanks!_

_NatsumexRukaFan_

* * *

_Ask Cool Blue Sky, She'll fix it!_

* * *

_-_**Answer to Question No. 243-**

Dear NatsumexRukaFan,

You're the 101st reader who's asked the same question as the 100 fans before you… All I can say is **forget it**… You'll never make it… _Go knock yourself out like the 100 fans before you._

_Love, Cool Blue Sky_

* * *

_Ask Cool Blue Sky, She'll fix it!_

* * *

**-Question 244-**

**SecretlyInLoveWitNatsume **wrote:

Dear Cool Blue Sky, How can I enter Alice Academy and study in Class 1-C even though I have neither **money, fame nor**** brains**? Thank you!

_SecretlyInLoveWitNatsume_

* * *

_Ask Cool Blue Sky, She'll fix it!_

* * *

**-Answer to Question No. 244-**

Dear SecretlyInLoveWitNatsume,

Obviously, you don't **have** a brain, dear… (You need not to state it down) Go get one before you start going gaga over Hyuuga and Nogi… To answer your question, there is no way for you to enter the academy, **No way…**

_Love, Cool Blue Sky_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_So much for answering the questions and solving problems…_

Suddenly, something popped out in front of the screen… Here's what it says…

* * *

"**Congratulations! You're the 999 999****th**** visitor of the Alice Academy Site. Click here to become Our Student for Free!"**

* * *

Mikan knew it instantly… It's some kind of trap people use to send virus over to another com.

_So I'll not open it!_

But then there is the **"Click here to become Our Student for Free!" …**

**She's only one click away to becoming Alice Academy's student! Think about all the fame and celebrities there…**

_No Mikan! It's a joke. You've got to be rich, famous or intelligent to be one of the students there… There's no way a click can do anything…_

**Isn't there?**

Mikan clicked the "**Click here to become Our Student for Free!" **box subconsciously. To her surprise, a form popped out, asking her to fill her particulars and details.

After filling the form, she clicked the box "Submit" and a message came out of nowhere…

"**Congratulations! You've been accepted to the Academy. You're asked to report yourself on 5 June 20XX, Ms. Sakura Mikan."**

As if she won $ 50 000 000, Mikan was overjoyed. She practically screamed in front of the screen. _Getting into Alice Academy is far better than $ 50 000 000!_

_**It's a prank… isn't it? It's too easy… Wait I think I'll double check…**_

So Mikan came to the site again and clicked the **"Click here to become Our Student for Free!" **button once more…

This time, the form didn't pop out. Instead, some numerical index jumped out and filled the whole screen, _**something like this**_…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

_This can only mean one thing..._

_**Virus Alert…**_

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Haha! I hope you enjoy reading** Chapter T-W-O of Stars, Idols and Models**! Anyways, I am trying a new way of writing… I hope it's not too confusing! Tell me if you like it or not! And if it is understandable or not…Please XD

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet._

_-Plato_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter T-H-R-E-E :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama Entering Alice Academy Today!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_Posted, June 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are going to Alice Academy today! Gosh! I wish I can get into the school somehow to see them in person! I love you Natsume-sama! You're the cutest guy I've ever seen! **Kyaaaa**!"_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, June 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**Ki55M3Nat$uM3 wrote:**

_Dream on girl! Natsume's mine! He says he loves me!"_

_-Dream about you every night, Nat$um3-kins… -_

* * *

_Posted, June 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_Natsume loves me! And Ruka says he's going to marry me! **Muahahahahhaha**" _

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, June 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_And don't think he'll ever look twice on you,_** Ki55M3Nat$uM3. **He's mine!"

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, June 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**Cool Blue Sky wrote:**

_Both of you are nuts…"_

_-Love only yourself-_

_-_ "Science is organized knowledge. Wisdom is organized life."-

_-Immanuel Kant-_

* * *

First | Previous | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | … | Next | Last |

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_It's 5th June already!_ Mikan sighed as she stood outside Alice Academy. She quited her job as the waitress. After the web site thing, her computer was completely knocked out cold and totally out of service. But there was a letter sent over which confirmed that she's entering the academy… Only, where's her name on the new student list?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Students of Class 1-A**

1. Nick Jonas

2. (Some supermodel's child)

3. (Some superstar's child)

4. (Some genius's child)

5. (Some rich kid)

6. Miley Cyrus

7. (Some actor's child)

8. (Some child actor)

9. (Some pop singer)

10. (Some opera singer)

11. … (And the list goes on and on and on….)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

"**No way… Nick Jonas is in the same class with Hannah Montana?!"** Mikan blurted out in amusement.

_It's not the time for gossiping… Now where's my name?! _

_Oh! Here it is! Thank goodness!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Students of Class 1-C**

1. Ogasawara Nonoko

2. Umenomiya Anna

3. Koizumi Luna

4. Hyuga Natsume

5. Kokoroyomi

6. **Sakura Mikan**

7. Imai Hotaru

8. Nogi Ruka

9. Tobita Yuu

10. (Some rock star)

11... (And the list goes on as well)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

"_All freshies are required to gather at the Multimedia Corridor Hall in five minutes..." _The speaker nearby announced.

Mikan, along with the others went into the hall where they're amazed by the building structure inside. Only the finest technology and computers can cope up with the advanced gadgets, 3D projectors and echo-proof sound system in the hall. It's huge and cool, clean and neat at the same time.

This is where Mikan accidentally bumped into _someone_…

"Ouch- sorry!" Mikan lifted her head, only to find a raven-hair girl with the violet eyes as cold as the ice itself.

The girl looked at her coldly, not a hint of smile across her face.

"My apologies too. I'm Imai Hotaru, and you are?" The girl said.

"Mikan, I'm Sakura Mikan." Mikan gave her a sweet smile before asking, "Imai-san, is everyone here famous, rich and intelligent?"

The question had indeed bothered Mikan for quite a while since she's neither of the three.

"Call me Hotaru. _And to answer your question_ Mikan, the people here **are** mostly rich and famous. But they're _stupid._" Hotaru replied calmly. She didn't even lift her brows.

"Oh…" It didn't help calming Mikan down one bit, that's for sure. She's still nervous.

"_Boys and girls, may I have your attention please." Someone_ announced_._

And that _someone_ is so very familiar to Mikan…

_**Mom?!**_

"… _I'm Azumi Yuka, the head of Alice Academy since the principal wants to keep his or her identity a secret as you all have known. To be exact, I'm the school's head secretary…" _Yuka announced on the stage.

Mikan went dumbfounded… Her mother did mention to her that she works as a secretary before, but she never mention that it's **Alice Academy's Head of Secretarial Department**!

"… _As you all can see I'm the principal's apprentice and I, together with all the professors in this academy, demand respect from you all, regardless of what status or background you have." _Yuka's eyes softened. "_Once again, congratulations for choosing the right school. I hope that you'd treasure all the memories you're going to have here." _With that the announcement died. Yuka went down the stage and someone else took in the place.

"Below are the detailed** rules and regulations…**

1. Students are provided luxurious living environment in the academy and all students are not allowed to leave the school except for certain purpose like show biz work and concert performance. We'll have our limousines or taxis if you need to get to the work place.

2. Students can only visit your relatives once in a while after applying the special form –Your parents won't have the time to take care of you anyway, seeing that most of the parents are working in show biz or money flowing industries.

3. No coupling is allowed in the academy. The dormitory will be separated into two areas, the **Guys' Active Ground** and the **Girls' Active Ground**. The only time where guys and girls can be seen together (Working projects and all, **no coupling**) is between 8.00 a.m. (When classes start) to 7.00 p.m. (Dinner time). Guys and girls are not allowed to meet each other after 7.00 p.m.

4. The **Luxurious Five-Star Cafeteria** will only provide healthy and low-calorie food which excludes all junk food as well as fattening meals (That means no hamburgers, no pizza and definitely no fried food. But fear not, desserts are served occasionally in small proportions). No snacks are allowed in the academy anywhere and **certainly no chewing gums** are allowed. Anybody caught having chewing gums will be fined $500.

5. You must fill a form if you want to dye your hair for certain purpose (Mainly for people in show biz). You must state the purpose of dyeing your hair, the colour you're going to dye and the period that you'll be dyeing.

6. Warning, anyone caught smoking and taking drugs in the academy will be expelled and handed to the police department without exception.

7. Hand phones are strictly prohibited in classes but you can use them in your dorms. However, you can only get in touch with certain people (The guardians) stated in the form and the people around the school compound. Be reminded that we can trace who you've last contacted at any times.

8. Wearing proper school attire is a must for every student in the school and _that includes you, Mr. Hyuuga Natsume!_"

…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…-_-...-_-…

Mikan stared in disbelief.

_Who made these ridiculous rules anyway?! Oh… They're starting to get on my nerves! And we're staying in the academy until graduation? Poor us!_

_Luckily I can still see mum… Wait! I should be mad at her for not telling me that she works in Alice Academy all along… But that explains why I am accepted into this academy in the first place… _

"Today will be the orientation day for you freshies! You all can start by getting to know each other, cause you'll be staying together as schoolmates for a very long time…" Some one by the name of Narumi announced.

_Oh well… It's going to be a long day…_

…-_-…-_-...-_-…**Ten Minutes Afterwards**…-_-...-_-…-_-…

**"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! And you're?"** Mikan gave the two girls the sweetest smile and extended her hand for a shake.

The pink hair girl looks nice and she took her hand. She smiled at her, "Hi, we're the **P.G**."

Mikan thought she heard her wrong, _is it __**P.G.**__ or __**P.I.G.?!**_

"Um… **P.G.?**" Mikan asked. She knew it's rude but she couldn't think of anything else except for **P**arents **G**uidance and **P.I.G**. out of **P.G**.

"Surely you've heard of us? We're the popular idol duet, **P.G.** -**P**retty **G**irls!" Nonoko claimed.

_Oh, so that's what __**P.G.**__ stands for… __**P**__retty __**G**__irls… Hahaha…Never heard of it…_

"And who's the other two who keep staring at you two over there?" Mikan asked while pointing to another two beautiful young girls nearby.

"Oh! They're the **C.G**., only our toughest rivals in the show biz since we have similar idol image… They envy our popularity…" Anna explained.

_**C.G**__. …Not again…_

"And **C.G.** stands for?" The first thing that came out to Mikan's mind was the popular anime, **C**ode **G**eass…

"**C**ute **G**irls" Nonoko replied,

_**C.G.**__ stands for __**C**__ute __**G**__irls. Haha… I should've known…_

Anna then added, "They have the **nerves** to call themselves **C**ute **G**irls! Just look at them!" She made faces to the two girls, sending them stomping in anger…

…-_-…-_-...-_-…**Ten Minutes Afterwards**…-_-...-_-…-_-…

"Oh! Where's that drop-dead-gorgeous Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka? They're enrolling the academy too, right?" Some random rich girl shouted, looking everywhere for Natsume and Ruka.

"I've seen Ruka-sama somewhere just now, but not Natsume-sama. I think he's not coming on the orientation day… _Sigh_…" Another girl sighed in disappointment.

"Well I'm entering the school for Natsume-sama's and and Ruka-sama's sake! I'm so going to get them!"

"Hey let's form a Natsume and Ruka Fan Club in the academy!"

"Good idea! Now who's going to be the president?"

"Our president must be gorgeous, fair and intelligent. She must be perfect on the outside and kind, gentle on the inside!"

"Only the best, Shoda Sumire, at your service." Sumire bugged into the conversation.

"Oh! No way! You're the No. Online Dream Girl, top model, 16 years old, voted _Every Guy's Ideal Wife of the Century_, the Most Popular Sweetheart for the Month in **PopTeen Magazine**, *pant* the Best Professional Model in Chicago, the Most Angelic Dream Girl on media, has dated countless Movie Stars and *pant* the Female Lead Role for the latest **_Gems Bone __0007_ movie**,** Shoda Sumire**!" Someone exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. And clearly I'm the most suitable person to take over the responsibility of protecting Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama from hungry-looking fangirls. I now declare myself as the president of **NatsumeXRuka Fanclub**! Ohohohoho…" Sumire stated proudly.

"I always thought you look _old_ for a girl your age… and you look even _older_ in person…" Some girl choked out.

"Shut up!" Sumire demanded.

The other girls just kept quiet…_ Even the perfect top model herself is a crazy fan of Natsume's and Ruka's…_

…-_-…-_-...-_-…**Ten Minutes Afterwards**…-_-...-_-…-_-…

"There! He went there!" Some fangirls pointed across the corridor.

"**RUKA-SAMAAAA!"**

The whole crowd of females rushed to the direction.

_From behind one of the pillars…_

*pant* *pant* *pant* '_What are those girl made of?! __**Terminators?!',**_Ruka thought, trying hard to catch his breath.

Ruka had been running away from crazy fangirls since his disguise was pulled off accidentally.

He ran everywhere to escape from the paws of those scary, _**scary**_ fangirls…

He clung to the solid concrete pillar beside to support himself. _Just when he thought no one was with him…_

**"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan. You're?"** Mikan extended her hand for a shake for _heaven-knows _how many times already… And she'd already fed up with the line, but she was determined to make as many friends as possible on the first day of school.

Ruka looked rather amused, seeing that the girl in front of him didn't actually recognize him… Or was she just pretending?

"**Oh- Wait! Don't tell me!** I've seen you somewhere in the magazines! Are you… **Hyuuga Natsume?"** Mikan guessed. She'd messed up the names since the name _Hyuuga Natsume_ always shows out along the side of the name _Nogi Ruka_ in the media.

She received an unexpected laugh from the blonde gentleman.

"Oh, I hope I won't disappoint you! No, I'm not Natsume. Guess again…" He said.

She looks genuine enough. Who in her right mind would purposely call Ruka his best friend in order to... put him off? She obviously didn't know them well.

"Then you must be Nogi Ruka!" Mikan corrected.

Seeing that she's no fangirl, Ruka let his guard down a bit.

"So you're a freshman too?" He asked.

Who is this mysterious girl with this stunning appearance. Ruka is sure that she would definitely make the cover of renowned magazines without much photoshop. Yet, he has never heard of her before. Sakura Mikan, is her name right?

"Yeah, I'm studying in **Class 1-C.**" Mikan replied politely.

"Well, it seems like we're going to see each other often then."

"No way! You're in **Class 1-C** too?" Mikan exclaimed.

He nodded. _Something about this girl makes her different from the others._

…-_-…-_-...-_-…**Ten Minutes Afterwards**…-_-...-_-…-_-…

"_**Rose,** we'll meet again in a ship call **Titanic** years later, won't we?"_ The lad with crimson orbs cried.

"_**Jack,** fate will lead us there! See you at **Titanic** soon!"_ The pretty girl replied.

And they hugged each other…

"**And CUT! Good shot!** And that's the end of the whole set!"

Natsume thanked every crew from the set before he leaped onto his limousine. He's busy shooting for the movie**, "Sequel to Titanic – When Jack Dawson Was Sixteen"** and the shooting had just ended. Of course, the movie will be aired in the cinemas all over the country in a few weeks and its popularity is to meet with the expectations.

Just like the media said_, any block buster with that Hyuuga kid in it will be the biggest hit for months._ **And Natsume's aiming for his 5****th**** Oscar Award**. He'd won the **Best Male Lead Role Oscar Award for four years** and he's not giving it up to any **Orlando Bloom's** and **Johnny Depp's** out there just yet! _**Make way Leonardo DiCaprio, Jack Dawson's coming through!**_

"Hyuga-san, you'll be attending Alice Academy starting tomorrow though you've missed the orientation today." The driver informed.

"Yes. Thank you, Kingston." The lad replied, shutting his eye lids to rest for a while.

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

I think I'd hyperbolized some of the things… I hope it won't do any harm?! _Hahaha…_ Anyways, here's **Chapter T-H-R-E-E** **of Stars, Idols and Models**. I hope you enjoy reading the whole thing! XD

I'll be concentrating on this fic. for some time before I will resume to **Rules for Being Unattached**… In the meantime, you guys can check out the fic. **Rules for Being Unattached,** kay?

I've finished **Chapter F-O-U-R of Stars, Idols and Models,** but i won't post it up just yet... XD_ I'll wait for ur reviews to come_ XD haha **I'm evil i know...**

**Natsume, a natural actor, knows how to write songs (Which means he knows music). Unlike Ruka, he can only play one kind of instrument...Can you guess what instrument he's playing? He's a genius and his dad is a rich merchant...**

**Ruka is a pop star who sings well, dances well and plays all kinds of instruments. He's a genius musician but oddly, he doesn't write songs... He doesn't act but he'll be casting in his first movie/series soon with Natsume in the following chapters soon...**

**Anyways...**

Natsume will be attending the academy in the next chapter and so as Mikan… What kind of situation will they be in? Stay tuned XD I'll reveal who Cool Blue Sky is in Chapter 5... But I think you guys've already guessed it though... Remember the reviews you've been promising me! XD

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_If you have it (Love), _

_you don't need to have anything else, _

_and if you don't have it,_

_it doesn't matter much what else you have._

_-Sir James M. Barrie_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter F-O-U-R :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

"It looks like the movie, '**Sequel to Titanic – When Jack Dawson Was Sixteen' **has received great reviews from all media though it hasn't been aired anywhere... People are expecting yet another breath-taking movie experience with '**Sequel to Titanic – When Jack Dawson Was Sixteen'.** _(Advertizing the movie here...)_

Fans, you can watch the trailer of the movie already on **Youtube**. But I'm warning you, don't get too upset to see your Prince Hyuga hugging _Felicia Jordan_, casting as _Rose DeWitt Bukater_ the female lead role, at the happy ending part of the trailer.

_For Hyuuga Natsume's next movie, he'll be staring with a special guest... Though the title of the movie remains secret, rumours have it that **that special guest** is going to be **someone close to our prince**, and it's predicted to be his **best pal, -the one and only- Nogi Ruka**!_

Our Prince has missed school on the first day for the last shooting session of the movie. But don't worry my dear fans, he'll be attending the academy starting from today. Don't even think of missing him wearing the Alice Academy full attire uniform in the academy. Just make sure you don't break your bones while trying hard to grab a photo of our prince in his uniform!"

-Cool Blue Sky's Times Strait-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Natsume threw away the paper.

_Damn this Cool Blue Sky kid!_ He or she is the reason why there are so many people waiting outside the academy _with their cameras,_ ready to ambush him with there _life-threatening_ flashe_s_…

And to think that Natsume even wrote letters to the academy to request for an exception of not wearing the school uniform to school…

The school refused to let him have his own way of clothing… _Damn that Alice Academy…_

The limousine drove into the school compound, with obsessed fangirls screaming outside the academy.

"**NATSUME-SAMAA! We LOooOOOoOOoOOOooOOoOOoOOVEE You**!"

Natsume grunted. He should be guilty for making so many _used-to-be-normal girls_ turning into **crazy terminators**, shouldn't he?

_Nope, not a slight__ trace of guiltiness_. _They like it this way, the fangirls do…_

…**-_-…-_-...-_- ****Jun 6****th**** 20XX, 8.01a.m…-_-...-_-…-_-…**

"_Oh, Great!_ I've overslept on first day of class!" There goes our young brunette, rushing her way to Class 1-C.

She entered the class in her rapid pace when suddenly everyone dropped what they're doing and stared at her in astonishment...

_Nope, the teacher's not yet come to the classroom._

_Nope, she's wearing her proper uniform, not her pajamas_.

_Nope, there's no aliens saying "__**Take me to your leader**__" to be seen anywhere_.

**So why is everybody staring at me?! **

She knew the answer the moment **someone** slipped past her coolly and stepped into the class.

Her classmates start murmuring among themselves…

"Why is she entering the class with **him?**!"

"I thought the rule state it clear? The "No Coupling" rule…"

"No way! Not **him**, anyone but **him**!"

"I'm so jealous!"

The teacher stepped in next and greeted the class, "Good Morning Class." He paused a while and searched the class before adding, "I'm glad you can make it, **Hyuuga-kun**."

Natsume just rudely ignored him while making his way to his seat beside Ruka at the back.

Everyone's stare just followed him like it was the most natural thing to do - allowing oneself a full access view of the most good-looking specimen on earth... before returning their gazes towards the most good-looking specimen (female version) on earth.

The teacher, Mr. Narumi turned to Mikan and asked her with a smile, "Calling the girl standing at the doorway from earth, would you mind coming in and settle down so that we can start the lesson?"

The whole class laughed.

"Oh, oh… Sorry." Mikan hurriedly went to sit beside Hotaru.

_This is going to be interesting…_ Hotaru thought.

And the lesson started.

…**-_-…-_-...-_- ****Recess Time-_-...-_-…-_-…**

"Now spill! What do you think you're doing, entering the class with Natsume-sama this morning?" A group of pretty girls surrounded Mikan. They demanded for the reason why she was with Natsume this morning.

"It's just coincidence, he happens to be at the door when I stepped in!" Mikan protested.

"You're stalking on Natsume-sama, aren't you?" One of the girls accused.

"Geez… I'm not a stalker-" Mikan stopped when Natsume _came **to** her, or rather, came **for** her…_ She turned to look at him.

Natsume was looking at her intensely, deeply into her eyes.

"Natsume-sama!" some random fangirl greeted yet shyly and nervously while adjusting her uniform and hair.

Mikan felt herself heating up. Natsume was staring at her, **and only her**, _no one else_…

_Is she that attractive to him? That he can't take his eyes off her?_

"You're bluffing-" Natsume suddenly said out loud, his eyes looking bored now.

_He thinks that I'm bluffing? Could it be that he'd heard our conversation and he thinks that I'm actually stalking on him?!_

"I'm not bluffing. I'm really not a stalker-" Mikan didn't manage to finish her words before Natsume turned around and told Ruka, "You're bluffing, Ruka. She's not that attractive a person at all!"

Ruka came from the back and the fangirls all looked at him dreamily, "You don't have to say it out loud Natsume!" Ruka said, slightly blushed.

Natsume seemed to have no intention of hiding his conversation with Ruka earlier, he turned to Mikan and said, "Ruka told me that he met this special girl yesterday." He smirked and continued, "But it seems to me that _this girl_ he's mentioned, doesn't match the angelic beauty he's described."

It obviously sounded like teasing to Ruka. Because Mikan is undeniably a beauty and pleasant to the eyes. _Wait- Don't tell me that he's into her already...?_

Having attraction towards the same girl at first sight with his best friend? Ruka didn't know this day would come!

Then again, Natsume has met far more beautiful woman than you can ever count, maybe he does have high standard in his taste of women.

But it didn't take long for Mikan to digest his words. _How dare he say that she doesn't meet his expectations?_ _It wasn't her fault that she doesn't! Who does he think he is, talking to her in that manner when they literally haven't spoke to each other before?_

_He's Hyuga Natsume, some Big Star with big influences…. And it's your fault that you don't meet his expectations… Mikan._

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hyuuga…" was the best Mikan could counter. She didn't want to mess with the upper society, especially when he's a famous movie star. _You can get yourself into real trouble when you do…_

Natsume's brows twitched at the fact that he didn't successfully annoy her much, he was a little bit disappointed for the brunette to give in that easily. She's probably one of his fans, he assumed.

"You should be." He replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

He then took off his coat and threw it to Mikan insolently, "Get rid of this _crap uniform_ for me, _I know you'd __love __to."_ With that, he turned away.

_There's no way those hungry cameramen are going to take more pictures of him in his uniform..._

Some random fangirl said, "Oh! Natsume-sama said the word '_Love_'!" _But she's totally being ignored…_

"Natsume-sama took off his coat! Oh! I'm so lucky to get to witness this _golden moment_!" Another fangirl blurted out. _And she's totally being ignored too…_

It took awhile this time for Mikan to fully understand what was going on. First she apologized for something that was absurd and now she was thought to be one of his crazy fans. Somehow she was totally embarrassed by one big freaking egoistic dumbhead.

How dare he treated her like a _maid._ **She was being bossed around by someone who doesn't pay her**! Did she even owe him anything? No! And the fact that he's a movie star raised her anger more. _Spoiled kid_! **She . hates . spoiled . kid…**

"Yes, Hyuga-san. I will see to it." Mikan tried to hold back her anger and bowed. She clenched the coat tightly and she could have murdered _that stupid Hyuga and his stupid fangirls_ any second…

Natsume turned around, slightly amused, "And next time, **don't let them catch you stalking on me**… I won't tell anyone how you **sneak up on me this morning**." With that, he laughed and went off with Ruka.

_OhhHHHhh!_ _Stupid Hyuga!_ He would actually go that far to humiliate her_. _He's lying! He's lying! Mikan wanted to scream out loud so that everyone could hear.

"**Hold it right there**, _you stupid moron_!" She yelled out involuntarily. _Yup, no mistake… it was her voice calling Natsume __**a moron**__…_

_Oh oh_… _I should've watched my words, shouldn't I?_

_Cause when Hyuga hears this, he won't be very happy about it… _

"**Watch your words, little girl**…" Natsume turned back to her and glared her darkly, giving out the most threatening aura she has ever received in her life.

Mikan lifted her head to meet his glare (Wow, That _spoiled super star_ is sure tall…), "Who do you think you are? Ordering me around like _a slave_ or something? You and your big ego think that I am some kind of _fangirl_? **Well too bad, cause I'm not!** I'm neither your **maid** nor your **idiotic fangirl**! And I'm demanding an apology!" _Mikan just couldn't hold her mouth…_

The fangirls around her stared at her shakily, as if they've heard someone offending their precious Prince Hyuga… Wait- Mikan **was **offending him. And_ no one offends the prince and gets away with it… Not without __**a broken neck**__ or __**aching limps**__…_

"I'm not the moron here, little girl." Natsume paused before adding, "You are." Surprisingly, he didn't attempt to break her limps. Instead he just walked away.

_He walked away… _

_Yay…_

_It was too early to be contented, Mikan. _

Haven't she heard? Hyuga Natsume never gets his hands dirty… _He pays the assassins to kill his offenders for him…_

_And Mikan is the offender_…

**Here let's solve the equation…**

**1****st**** equation= Hyuga Natsume pays the assassins to eliminate his offenders.**

**2****nd**** equation= Mikan has offended the Mighty Hyuga Natsume.**

**Substitute equation 2 into equation 1 and you have…**

_**Mikan = going to be assassinated in a blink of an eye, before she even has the chance to jot down her wills…**_

…**-_-…-_-...-_-…When Class's Over...****-_-...-_-…-_-…**

Mikan found it hard but she must admit, she's wrong about Hyuga being a **moron**… Why, he's the most intelligent 16-year-old Mikan had ever seen!

_He's a genius!_ And he's proved that fact during the lessons!

**You're asking how he'd prove his intelligence?!**

_Here's how…_

In Maths lesson, he wrote something like this on the board when the teacher asked him to answer one of the **Harvard University Past Year Questions**…

P/√3(Vl cos(f)√3(VlIl cos(f) = 2 π × 50 × 0.2 = 6.28 ΩVLIL Cos φ VL= 3 Vph IL = Iph OB = 3 . OA 2 OB = OA 3 2 OC should be twice the value of OB , = P1 + P2 = 58 kW, Q = Q1 + Q2 = +69.5 kVAr|S| = (P2 + Q2)½ = 90.5 kVA Þ |_I_| = |S|/|_V_| = 45.3 Apf = P/|S| = 0.641 lagging(b) |S| = 58/0.95 = 61.1 kVA Þ |_I_| = 30.5 AQC + 69.5 = +|S|(1 - 0.952)½ Þ QC = 19.1 - 69.5 = -50.4 kVAr7.44 (a) cos q = 0.4 Þ q = +66°, |S| = 3Pø/cos q = 72 kVA, V_l _= 3½Vø = 208 VI_l _= |S|/3½V_l _= 200 A, |ZD| = 3½V_l_/I_l _= 1.8, ZD = 1.8 W /66°_V_ab = V_l _/30°, _I_ab = _V_ab/ZD = 116 A /-36) \ dM. 2n(GMc/a)12 (1 [ e cos E)3 (cos E [ e) cos h ] (1 [ e2)12 sin E sin26.5 kVAr, Q2 = +(1002 - 282)½ = +96 kVArP = P1 + P2 = 58 kW, Q = Q1 + Q2 = +69.5 kVAr|S| = (P2 + Q2)½ = 90.5 kVA Þ |_I_| = |S|/|_V_| = 45.3 Apf = P/|S| = 0.641 lagging(b) |S| = 58/0.95 = 61.1 kVA Þ |_I_| = 30.5 AQC + 69.5 = +|S|(1 - 0.952)½ Þ QC = 19.1 - 69.5 = -50.4 kVAr7.44 (a) cos q = 0.4 Þ q = +66°, |S| = 3Pø/cos q = 72 kVA, V_l _= 3½Vø = 208 VI_l _= |S|/3½V_l _= 200 A, |ZD| = 3½V_l_/I_l _= 1.8, ZD = 1.8 W /66°_V_ab = V_l _/30°, _I_ab = _V_ab/ZD = 116 A /-36°_I_bc = 116 A /-156°, _I_ca = 116 A /+84°(b) QC = -Qø = -(72 sin q)/3 = -22 kVAr, |_V_C| = VøC = 22,000/(377 x 2082) = 1350 mF, |S| = P, I_l _= P/3½V_l _= 80 A f (vl) df (vl) \ dM. 2n(GMc/a)12 (1 [ e cos E

_Don't __get me started on how he did it… cause I really don't know…_

In English Literature Lesson, he wrote out the whole poem for _"A Lover's Complaint_" by William Shakespeare... And it's _insanely long_...**  
**

And he wrote all those out without referring to anything! _Talk about huge RAM memory_… His brain could probably store up to **9,999 GB**…

Moreover, he knows how to speak Korean, Chinese, French, Italian and heaven-knows how many other languages…

Mikan is convinced that she was wrong about Hyuga being a **moron…**

That spoiled kid is a _bloody genius_!

_Which is why Mikan should start digging her own grave now…_

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

I know the whole First Meeting between Mikan and Natsume isn't that original... but I've tried my best! I hope I didn't disappoint you too much...XD

The complicated Maths equation... Let's just _pretend the answer to it is correct_...okayXD

Next chapter will be about Ruka and Hotaru mostly... XD

About Ruka casting with Natsume in the new movie... It'll not happen in the next chapter but it'll soon! XD

I hope I didn't confuse you all in this chapter… If there's anything you'd like to comment, please do review and tell me! I'll be glad to entertain! Thanks! Love ya'!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

_-Robert Frost_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter F-I-V-E :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**WTH?! Ruka's in Love with One of His Classmates in Class 1-C?!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_Posted, June 10 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**RukaHoneyDear321 wrote:**

_Written in PopTeen Magazine, -today's issue!- that Ruka's in love with one of his classmates! Here's what it says:_

'_In an interview with our young talented pop star, Nogi Ruka, we've discovered that this young singer has grown mature after attending the infamous Alice Academy for only 6 days! Here's what he said in the interview,_

"**I've started to notice girls in the way which is different from the way I look at girls for the past 16 years… Not the pervert kind of way… It feels like I'm treating girls differently from before and start looking at them a lot (He blushed)…"**

_That's what he said. Surely our prince has grown up a bit, since he's sharing the class with so many beautiful young models and idol girls…' "_

_-Ruka-kun! Love Love Love-_

* * *

_Posted, June 10 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**UmiLovesRukakaXD wrote:**

_**No way**__! Don't tell me it's Shoda Sumire?! Or is it Luna! __**NOOO!**_

_Ruka's started noticing girls! __**OMG**__! I want to go to Alice Academy! __**He can look at me as much as he wants with his ocean blue eyes**__!"_

_-Don't ever leave me Ruka!-_

* * *

_Posted, June 11 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**NATSUMERUKA6432 wrote:**

_It's just a stupid rumour… Get over with it! By the way, I heard that Natsume-sama is writing a love song this time… It's called 'First Kingdom' " _

_-Young Talented Hot Sexy Natsume-_

* * *

_Posted, June 11 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

"_Has it come out yet?! I want to listen to the song! Who's singing it BTW? Is it Ruka-kun again? I want to listen to the song! Send me the download link when it comes out! Here's my email address, _**ideal_bride_for_natsume(a)octomail .c.o.m **_**!"**_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, June 1 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**Cool Blue Sky wrote:**

_Nope, it's not out yet but you can__ pre-order the album starting next week at **cool****_blue_sky.c.o.m **. The performer for the song will remain secret at the moment until further notice."_

_-Love only yourself-_

_-_ "Science is organized knowledge. Wisdom is organized life."-

_-Immanuel Kant-_

* * *

First | Previous | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | … | Next | Last |

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**NAME**

-Imai Hotaru

**AGE**

-16 years old

**INTERESTED IN**

-Reading

-Playing Pranks on people

-Annoying People

-Scoop on Rumours and Gossips and Make Cash out of them

-Inventing

-Secret

**PEN NAME ON THE INTERNET**

_Cool Blue Sky_

**EYE COLOUR**

Violet

**PERSONALITY**

-Quiet

-Calm

-Cool

-Mysterious

-Evil sometimes

**OCCUPATIONS**

-Undercover Reporter

-Cool Blue Sky Times Strait Chief Editor

-Net Adviser

-Student of Alice Academy

-Song Producer

-_One more job remain __**secret**__ for now_

* * *

Hotaru switched off her laptop. She cursed herself inside for having so many jobs, six of them to be exact.

She's an undercover reporter, something like a spy. She enrolled Alice Academy so that she can scoop on the rumours of the **stars, idols and models** inside secretively.

She's the Chief Editor of Cool Blue Sky Times Strait, though she's not doing the editing most of the time. She let the other editors (Mostly NatsuRuka fans) to do it for her.

She's a net adviser for the Ask Cool Blue Sky Corner in the Alice Academy Official Website. And all those NatsuRuka fans are getting on her nerves.

She's a student of Alice Academy and she found Sakura Mikan a very special girl.

She's a song producer of **Cool Blue Sky Company Ltd**. And she's now facing a huge case - **Hyuuga Natsume's next biggest hit, **

**'First Kingdom'**

_She has one more job on the list by the way_.

Which is why she's having a headache now… Even the Mighty Imai Hotaru has a hard time dealing with all those jobs. And she's only sixteen **for goodness sake**!

The song, **'First Kingdom'**, written by **Hyuuga Natsume**…

Natsume has written out the melody and the lyrics perfectly and it's expected to be in the **Top 10 list** on next month's **Pop Music Station Chart** regardless of whom singing it.

The melody recording was done days ago and was edited by Hotaru herself.

The release date of 'First Kingdom' is confirmed, which will be on the next month, 1st July.

The main problem is_**… No o**__**ne's singing it.**_

* * *

Ruka will not be singing it by the way. Natsume was inspired by this dream he had one night about a girl unknown to even himself. He requested for a female artist to sing it.

Hotaru's suggested Koizumi Luna, **the No. 1 Pop Diva,** to sing the song but the suggestion was rejected by Natsume himself.

Seeing that she only sings songs like "_Opps! **You** did it again_!" and "_Womanizer_**S**", Natsume doesn't see any possibility that she could work the song well like magic.

He wants a **pure, clear, clean **and** natural **yet** fresh** voice to sing the song…

_And where the heck is Hotaru going to find one?_

_Curse that Hyuuga for making her suffer…_

_**Pure, Clear, Clean, Natural** yet **Fresh**..._

_It sounds more like the descriptions for **distilled** **water** if you'd ask Hotaru..._

_Curse that Hyuuga once more for being such a perfectionist..._

Hotaru dialed some numbers on the phone...

"Nogi-san" She greeted, then she continue saying, "It's about this song called **'First Kingdom'**..."

_"The number you've dialed is unavailable, please try..."_

The voice of the administrator annoyed her. Hotaru was going to ask Ruka if he has any recommendations for someone who is fit for singing the song. Since he's Natsume's best friend, he'll know who's the most suitable to take the job...

_But it seems that he's too busy to answer her phone..._

Hotaru glared at the phone darkly, _That Ruka's gonna pay for not picking up the phone..._

Of course, she got his phone number from the school _with her own ways_

She has entered the school to "spy" on the **stars, idols and models**... (But she's not a stalker!) And Ruka has been one of her _biggest and most potential targets_...

_Besides, blackmailing him would to be fun..._

* * *

"_**AhhChoo!"**_ Ruka sneezed from behind the curtains.

"Ruka! You're required to be on stage in **5 minutes**!" The manager reminded him from the back stage.

"Kay, Thanks!" Ruka replied.

_Looks like someone was saying something bad about him behind his back..._

"**4 Minutes**!" The manager exclaimed.

_But who is it?_

_"_**3 Minutes!"**

_Oh! Who cares! All he can think about now is to memorize the lyrics..._

_**"2 Minutes!"**_

_He was quite nervous actually... No matter how experienced one is with dealing with the audience... He or she will still be nervous the minute before the performance starts..._

"**In 60 seconds!"**

Ruka closed his eyes as he heard his fans shouting "Ruka!" in unison over and over again...

"**3!"**

"**2!"**

And he stepped gracefully onto the red-carpeted stage and greeted,

"**Hello Tokyo!"**

* * *

"Ruka-san, we heard that you're going to star in a movie with Natsume-kun according to _Cool Clue Sky Times Strait (Refer to previous chapter)_!" A reporter said.

That caught Ruka's attention. He turned to the reporter and answered her smoothly, "You will have to talk to my manager if you want to know more about that." He flashed her a smile, sending her blushing hardly. He then added, "Though I don't think we should believe everything the _strait _says..."

" I heard that Cool Blue Sky is also the net adviser in the Alice Academy Net. Most of your fans seek for Cool Blue Sky for _personal_ information regarding yourself. Here's what one of your fans wrote, '_ Cool Blue Sky, can you tell me how to lay voodoo on Ruka-sama so that he'll be mine forever?_' What's your two cents on this?" Another reporter asked.

Ruka paused a while to think, slightly surprised, before saying, "You mean the Cool Blue Sky part or the creepy voodoo part?"

"The Cool Blue Sky part."

"Well, I've heard of the _Cool Blue Sky Corner_... But they said the_ net adviser _himself or herself **does more insulting** instead of giving out my info, though I doubt it will be reliable anyway. And she definitely couldn't have given solutions to** those** kind of problems."

Since the readers were asking the net adviser stupid questions like _how to be Natsume's and Ruka's girlfriends wifes, slaves, pets or something else_... Who is there to be blamed when she decided to reply them with 'Go knock yourselves out, cause you'll never make it' and all. It's not her fault they took her advice as insults...

And the interview went on for another _two bloody long hours_...

* * *

"_**AhhChoo!"**_

It's Hotaru's turn to _sneeze_ this time...

_And she wondered who was the person saying bad things about her behind **her** back..._

_Who indeed..._

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

_Ruka and Hotaru moments...?_ Does that count? Haha... There'll be Natsume and Mikan moments soon... Be patient my dear readers... XD

I know I've been updating really fast recently... That's because I'm half way in my school holidays and I've started the fic. long ago though I didn't publish it last time...

Bad news... I'll not be able to update as frequently as before but I'll try my best brainstorming XD Forgive me!

_Stay tune and tell me what you think XD_

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams._

_-__Dr Seuss__-_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter S-I-X $:$:$:$:$**

_It doesn't take fancy words…_

_To tell those you loved…_

_That you've missed them so much._

_You just have to tell them _

"_I love you"_

_To let them know that you heart them…_

_So much more than they'll ever imagine…_

_But if he disappeared before you manage to tell him so_

_You're only left with one heartbreaking song…_

**First Kingdom**

_By Hyuuga Natsume_

_-Verse 1-_

Strolling on the road alone

That path I used to walk with you

Somewhere nearby the 'kingdom'

Tragedy laying just beneath the rain

_-Verse 2-_

If you'll ever forgive me that day

Cause I kept to myself

How much I crave for you

No matter how hard I try

This rain will keep on pouring

_-Chorus 1-_

It hurts so much

The past which left a scar on me

Taking away all the beauty

Till I saw this 'kingdom' once more

The first star in the sky every night

And I knew I still miss you

That love I felt for you

More than you'd ever imagine

_-Bridge-_

If my heart falls apart

Just call my name

This one last time

Then may be I'll let you go

And I'll be able to smile once more

_-Chorus 2-_

It hurts so much

The past which left a scar on you

Taking away all the beauty

Till you see me standing once more

Living on your final blessings

I know you still miss me

That love you felt for me

More than I'd ever imagine

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

The pink petals swayed across the grass field, blown by the rare wind in this early summer. Two young girls was sitting on a bench nearby, enjoying the brisk wind and the sound of birds chirping. It's not likely for a summer day to be this cool, they felt like they're still in the spring days.

Maybe it was still early summer, that the weather has not yet heated up, albeit there were signs of plants starting to turn dry everywhere in the Girls Active Ground.

"Hotaru, what's this?" Mikan asked in curiosity, trying to peek on the paper Hotaru's holding.

Hotaru didn't answer her though she had heard her, she's busy thinking of something else. Mostly about how she's going to find a voice that sounds like that of _distilled water_…

"Oh! Is it some kind of lyrics? Hm.. "First Kingdom"… written by Hyuuga Na-" Mikan wasn't able to finish the line. She stared at the paper for a few seconds before she brought herself to ask Hotaru, "The song is written by that **spoiled movie star?!"**

Strangely, Natsume was behaving himself after the day Mikan called him a moron. _No, he didn't ask any assassins nor killers to murder Mikan… _It was purely her imagination which gave her that crazy thought of Hyuga wanting to kill her.

However, Mikan can't help but notice the awkwardness between them. They didn't speak much except at times Natsume found taunting her amusing. _But anyway…_

Hotaru paused to look at her for a while. _Did Mikan really have to bring herself to ask that question?_ It stated clearly on the paper, '**First Kingdom, by Hyuuga Natsume**".

"Yes." Hotaru replied nevertheless, thinking that her answer to the question would shut Mikan's mouth from asking more questions.

Apparently, it didn't.

"I don't know he writes songs too!" Mikan exclaimed and she went through the lyrics of the song.

"…'the past which left a scar on me… taking away all the beauty'..? **What's this?!**" Mikan muttered. She couldn't believe it was written by Natsume himself.

"And this line, 'Somewhere nearby the 'kingdom'… Tragedy laying just beneath the rain' ?"

Mikan gave a cynical look on her face. She learnt one more thing about Hyuuga Natsume today…

_That Hyuuga kid seriously needs psychotherapy._

* * *

And the audience applauded. Ruka gave the eager audience one last bow before he went down the stage.

Aside from being a pop star, Ruka was always known for his talent in the music field. He's a genius when it comes to all kinds of instruments. Therefore, the famous Hilton Orchestra/Band Group had invited him to conduct the whole large group of musicians on a Sunday night. Ruka was leading the whole group and it was a complete success. He made a fine leader by giving great advice to all the musicians. They're playing twelve songs for the night, including Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and some Mozart's classical pieces.

There were up to 10,000 hungry guests presented that night. The performance had a grand ending, it was stunning, in fact, it left the audience cheering and encoring for more.

Once Ruka went off the stage, the crowds started heading towards the exit. Ruka went into the changing room to change into his normal attire. Natsume was waiting for him there.

"Nice." Natsume commented in an emotionless tone. He was enjoying to the performance from inside the changing room through the TV. The music performance was aired live nationwide on Pop Live Channel.

"As if you know much about music." Ruka mocked, chuckling while taking off his black pique vest and tie.

"I write songs." Natsume reminded. He doesn't speak nor elaborate much…

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, how's the progress of the song? You know, '**First Kingdom**'" Ruka looked up to meet his stare but he's getting no response from the lad.

"Something's bugging you, isn't it?" Ruka asked. With one look at the current Natsume, anyone would've known that he's in his rather bad mood.

"Tch" Natsume let out, looking away from him and shut his eyes. Ruka caught his lips twitching.

Stated in today's _Cool Blue Sky Evening Times_ headline,

"Good news, Dear Prince Hyuuga fans! There have been thousands of submit entries for the contest, '**Who can spot Prince Hyuuga in His Uniform'** and we've received thousands of photos of our prince in his uniform taken by you fans out there! Here are the winners entries submitted. _You fans are in for an unforgettable eye candy treat! _"

* * *

"**What's this?!"** The young brunette exclaimed. She was on her way back to her dormitory at the Girls Active Ground with the evening newsletter in her hand**, alone in the middle of late night**. She wasn't able to get some sleep at all due to the hot summer night. But since Alice Academy is a safe school and there are CCTVs everywhere, she won't have to be worried about her own safety. So she went to a 24-hour grocery shop nearby and bought herself a _Cool Blue Sky Evening Times _and was currently reading the headline…

"**What's so great about those pictures?!... **_And __he's not even looking at the cameras_! _Those insufferable Hyuuga fans_… If they've known what _an arrogant, proud idiot_ he is-" She muttered underneath her breathe while studying the _priceless _pictures of _'Prince Hyuuga_' in his uniform. She was practically frowning at the thoughts of Natsume and his haughty acts.

"Hyuuga and his fans _really_ need some therapies…" She cried out.

"_Save the therapies for yourself. It'll help to improve your manners_."

The voice caught her off guarded. She turned around to look behind.

"You-_ you_ _stupid jerk_! Why are you following me here? Isn't here the **Girls Active Ground**? And don't think that I didn't catch you eavesdropping on me!" Mikan pointed hotly upon seeing Natsume's face.

Natsume was just back from Ruka's musical concert. He was alone since Ruka was supposed to stay overnight outside the academy in order to discuss future plans with the crews and musicians.

First, Natsume remained silent and unmoved, then he smirked, "Eavesdropping and stalking, _little girl_, are for desperate people who wander around the academy at midnight just to catch a glimpse on a _certain famous star_."

Mikan thought for a while before she knew what he was referring to. And he called her **desperate**!

"One more thing" Natsume reminded her, pointing towards the sign board which has _'Girls Active Ground beyond This Board'_ written on it at a distance of about ten meters away. Mikan realized that they're in the Boys Active Ground.

"The next time you accuse someone for being a pervert, make sure you check the sign board." Natsume pointed out.

Mikan blushed slightly. She noticed that they were alone in the night. And the full moon was causing a scene way too romantic for both of the unhappy duo. Mikan silently thanked the streetlights for preventing way too much darkness around them.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to take any advice from you! '_Somewhere nearby the 'kingdom'… Tragedy lying just beneath the rain' _" She mocked, "How childish can a guy be?"

Natsume's eyes widened for a while before they narrowed.

Mikan instantly regretted saying such words. She suddenly felt a bit low for intruding Natsume's work without permission, but her pride was in the way.

"Oh, I don't blame you for working between _fancy _dramatic story lines and _fantasy _worlds twenty-four seven. You see, you don't know much about love in real life. Why do you even bother to write those songs? I mean _get real_, do you enjoy tearing lovers apart, that you have to write songs about someone dying and leave the lover crying out of pain like -_oh, I don't know_- the next thing she'll do is to **commit suicide?!"** She said sarcastically.

Something about the song really irked her. She thought that there's nothing special about the song itself. The fact that it was written by Natsume made it so popular and well-accepted in the markets worldwide. May be the melody of the song is nice, but the lyrics are complete junks. But then, no one ever cares about the lyrics, they just listen to the melody nowadays…

_One thing's for sure, that star's too spoiled, spoiled by his insufferable fans..._

And she was there criticizing his song to his face… _No one_ **ever **criticizes Hyuuga Natsume, people praise him, not judge him.

"How do you" He paused, eyeing her suspiciously, "-know about the lyrics?" He asked her in a deep tone. The serious look he was giving her made her shudder a bit.

"I- I got it from somewhere…" She choked out, keeping in mind not to betray Hotaru. Gosh, now she might be sued of invading unpublished copyrighted work without permission.

_Didn't she know that she was blinking too much?_ She couldn't help it, she's too nervous to think of a better excuse…

"A- Anyways, love is the most amazing thing you can feel. If you don't really know how it's like to love, don't write such songs as if you're really an expert of it. It only shows how _immature_ you are and _how seriously you needed a therapy_…" She added insultingly. She'd said too much_… too much indeed_.

"You're saying that I don't know anything about love." Natsume pressed. He may seemed popular with girl, in reality, he has never had a girlfriend before thanks to his always busy working schedule. Surely he could recall one or two girls which he was interested in, but he had never had the time for things to develop. Well, as for the idea of love, he probably got it from all the movies he has starred in, much to his dismay, Mikan was somehow right about this one.

"Yes. As the matter of fact, I doubt you know how to love people. But I'm sure you already know what it is like to be loved, seeing that you have fans which **out-numbered the stars in the sky**!" Mikan stated proudly, as if she's very sure of what she's saying.

Natsume lifted his piercing eyes from Mikan and looked at the stars above. He then turned his attention back to Mikan and smirked, "The stars, _they remind me of you eyes_. And would you, _little girl_, care to demonstrate what do you mean by 'love'? Or would you like **me** to show you _my kind of love_ _in my_ _immature _ways?"

Natsume extended his strong arms to hold her by her slender waist, trapping her. _He was toying with her!_ Mikan panicked, trying to struggle away but failed. The heat radiated from him from waist down, it made her mind go blank. She couldn't think of anything at this moment.

_Isn't summer warm enough already?!_

The moonlight reflecting on his well-shaped figure, Mikan found herself hypnotized by those beautiful crimson orbs. At the same time, she was fighting to give in. In fact, a part of her found this rather awkward and absurd.

But the brisk wind she felt, and the decorating flowers around the garden where they were standing were deluding her…_ Everything felt rather nice for the first time with him_, and way too_ romantic_. She felt like she was in one of the romantic scenes in the books, where the prince is going to capture her lips with a kiss…

"Sweet talk, _Hyuuga_, doesn't have anything to do with love if you're not being truthful about it."

Natsume's grip tightened on her waist, pulling her closer if that's possible, still smirking, he whispered, "I'm giving you the privilege to call me Natsume."

Mikan felt electricity running under her skin, like it's challenging her heart to beat faster as every second passed. Somehow, she liked the way Natsume mention his own name, she could actually feel the goose bump.

Heck she liked it.

"I prefer calling you idiot!" She didn't know where she gained the strength to push him away once again, but Natsume was holding her tightly, he wasn't planning to let go.

"Women who say '**no**' often mean '**yes**'. The more you're acting like you despise me, the more you're falling for me." Natsume laughed, "Who knows? If you _beg desperately_, I might even consider keeping you as my girlfriend _for a while_."

Rumour girlfriends, he has tons of them. But a real thing? This would actually be his first. What on earth is going on? Natsume had to remind himself that he wasn't at least serious with this girl. She was just fun to play with.

However, this got Mikan shocked all over. She could felt even more goose bumps on her exposed skin. She knew that he is a self-centered moron but she didn't know he's **this wild**. _The zoo should've chained him with a metal lock or something…_

And the rumours about him dating heaven-knows how many beautiful models, Mikan didn't know how true they were up until now. They said he can't stick to one for more than two weeks. **TWO WEEKS!** _Mikan wouldn't even let her boyfriend –if she have one- touch her hands in the first two weeks they're together_! And that Hyuuga is changing his (rumoured) girlfriend**s** like mad, they're never too many for him… It's cheap, _his love is_, even for a superstar like him.

"Let me go, **Hyuuga.**" Mikan demanded firmly.

What she didn't expect was Natsume did as she said after letting out a forced exhalation and let go of her. She lost her balance and fell on the hard pavement, her landing wasn't that pleasing. Natsume was '_too kind'_ to give her a hand.

"_And they call you a gentleman…"_ Mikan mocked sardonically.

"Your landing tells me you're no lady yourself._ Polka_." He taunted and went away, leaving her on the ground.

"_Polka?"_ Mikan puzzled. She didn't get what he meant until she was back in her own room, changing into her pajamas…

It was her panty's pattern for the day and she flushed hard.

"**HYUUGA NATSUMEEEE!"** She yelled.

"**Shut up, maniac**! It's the middle of the night, you can save your love confessions for Natsume-sama tomorrow!" Some random girl next door yelled.

Little did she know... It wasn't a love confession. _It's war declaration, that's what it is..._

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

So... how is it? I know I'm not very good at the description part... May be you all can give me some suggestions or something XD I'll appreciate it!

I'm sorry if you don't like the lyrics... I've wrote this thing over and over again and I just can't get it right... XD

I've finished my first fic! XD So happy! Thx for all the support! Love ya'

Next chapter... What's between Kokoroyome and Sumire?

Ruka's acting really weird around Mikan?

Natsume can't sing? That's why he doesn't sing his own songs?!

Remember to drop me some reviews on what you think!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_If enduring pain, braving shame, despising one's self for the sake of affection_

_and accepting misery without question is the definition of love _

_then__**, I LOVE YOU**__."_

_-__Marvin Jay M. Torres_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter S-E-V-E-N $:$:$:$:$**

Mikan couldn't shut her eyes, not after what'd just happened. Her mind was filled with Natsume, his mesmerizing eyes, his broad shouders, his pleasant aroma... Everything about him is so..._ perfect_! Except for his attitude of course... _Gosh! He's haunting her both with his charms and annoyance!_

So she got off her bed and turned on her computer. She surfed the net and found something interesting -the 'What's the first letter of the person's name who is in love with you' and 'What's the first letter of the person's name who you're in love with but you haven't notice yet' quizzes. She took both quizzes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**'What's the first letter of the person's name who is in love with you' Quiz**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**1. What academy do you enroll?**

_x Alice Academy_

o I'm not a student anymore, but I work somewhere

o I don't know

o Others

**2. Who had you meet there?**

o Many friends.

_x Hyuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka_

o Crazy fangirls

o Others

**3. Had you speak to them yet?**

o Speak to them? I don't even like them

o I'm too shy to speak to them

o I don't have a chance to speak to them

_x I spoke to Ruka already but it wasn't a pleasant experience speaking to Natsume_

**4. How do you find them?**

_x Ruka's friendly and Natsume's a stupid moronic jerk_

o I told you I haven't speak to them!

o They're the most gorgeous people alive!

o I don't really know

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Result: The person whose name starts with a letter 'R' is in love with you. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**'What's the first letter of the person's name who you're in love with but you haven't notice yet' Quiz**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**1. What are you thinking now?**

o About a certain pop singer

o About a talented guitarist

_x About a movie superstar_

o Others

**2. What just happened?**

o I argued with someone

_x I wandered around the school compound and some jerk took advantage of me by pulling me into his arm_

o I was wondering what will Hyuga Natsume's new song be like

o Others

**3. How did you react on what happened?**

o I kissed him

o I slapped him

_x I declared a war _

o Others

**4. Why are you taking this quiz?**

o Because I'm bored.

_x Because this quiz is so **creepily **accurate..._

o I just want to know who I am in love with

o Others

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Result: The first letter of the person's name you are in love with but haven't notice yet is 'N'**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

…-_-…-_-...-_-… Recess Time -_-...-_-…-_-…

"I'm just wondering, do you have any raisins? How about _a date_?" Koko asked, giving Mikan a playful look.

Mikan giggled, "Cut it out!" She was tired because she stayed awake for the whole night. She wasn't paying attention to the professor the whole morning. _She just kept yawning... That's all_.

"Okay! How about this, I asked an angel to watch over you last night. But the angel came back to me after five minutes. She told me this, 'Angels don't watch over another angel.'" Koko laid his card playfully.

Mikan laughed again. Koko is one of her friends in class. He's friendly, kind and understanding. And he's the guitarist from the popular boy band, _Perfect Range._ He approaches Mikan sometimes just to chat with her. Wherever he's around, there'd sure be laughter around, Mikan really enjoyed his presence, _unlike some people_...

Mikan looked around the classroom._ Thank God Natsume's not around…_

_Wait- Did I just call him_ _Natsume?!_

Luckily, the CCTVs didn't manage to catch the meeting between Natsume and her last night. Sure there was light, but it wasn't bright enough to show one guy and one girl meeting in the middle of the summer night from where they were standing. She was relieved that the security guard didn't catch them last night either, or else she would be grounded for the rest of the week for offending the '_No meeting between guys and girls after 7.00p.m._' rule. And she wouldn't want anyone to misunderstand what was going on between them.

"**Oh! It's the perfect day! I think I shall confess my feelings to Natsume-sama today**!" Sumire announced from behind. The fangirls around her gasped. Some of them even cried out, _"No! Natsume-sama is for all of us"…_ But Sumire just shot them a deadly glare.

Though it sounded rather random, she has been planning it since day number one.

To Mikan's surprise, the second she announced the news, Koko frowned a bit. For the first time, Mikan saw him frowning. He was always so cheerful and understanding, not to mention he seems to possess the ability to _read minds_ sometimes! But later he tried hard to hide the frown and forced a smile. Mikan noticed his abnormal reaction. _Does it have something to do with what Sumire just said?_ She couldn't help wonder.

Sumire exited the classroom hurriedly. Koko's gaze followed her as she went out.

"Mikan, I think I have to go…" He informed Mikan with a gentle smile before dashing out of the room.

Mikan wondered what's going on with those two…

* * *

There were no people around, just the two of them in the field nearby. Koko managed to catch up with Sumire and halted her, getting in her way from meeting Natsume.

"Tell me you're not going to confess to Natsume." Koko pressed seriously, holding Sumire's slim arm tightly.

She shook his hand off, "_Yes, I am_, and I don't think it has anything to do with you." She protested, slightly annoyed and crossed her arms in front proudly.

Koko just kept quiet. Somehow, it hurt him, her words did. They were childhood playmates since ten years ago. And Koko would never tell her about his crush on her since they were six… _The promise_… _She broke the promise…_

So much for being the most-wanted guitarist in the entertainment industry and the most wanted member of the popular boy band, _Perfect Range_… He'd worked so hard to achieve the status he is today, all so that he could somehow match himself with the perfect model in front of him. He is successful in his career and has countless fans who adore him. To others, he's a talented star with a bright future. But deep down, Koko knows that to Sumire –_the one and only girl he cares for so much_- he's nothing more than a mere childhood playmate. _God, If he could tell her how much he loves her…_

"Hey…" He looked down, unable to stare into her eyes, "Do you… remember _the promise?_" He asked her hesitantly. To tell the truth, he's scared, scared to be hurt once more. He didn't know if he can handle the pain when it strikes once more.

_Say yes… please. _He pleaded from the bottom of his heart. If Sumire could read minds as well as he does… she'd say yes, wouldn't she?

"Yes…" She answered him. Her voice softened and her arms uncrossed.

Koko lifted his head. He looked at her, stunned upon the unexpected reply.

"But that was ten years ago, Koko. I got over with the past already. The promise…" She paused a while, "-that we've made, doesn't mean anything now…" Sumire added.

She turned and left him without turning back for a second look back.

Koko kicked the grass and growled.

He was both weary and heart broken… The memory ten years ago kept coming to him…

"_Promise me that you'll stay with me forever, Koko. And that if we have each other, we won't need anyone else."_

"_Okay! We won't let anybody come between us! I promise, Sumire! It's you and me forever." _

_And the two children laughed._

Naïve… They were too naïve back then… Koko thought, looking at the sky above.

He's expecting a crying Sumire after she's rejected by Natsume... He's very sure of it...

…-_-…-_-...-_-… When School's Over... -_-...-_-…-_-…

Mikan was strolling along the path back to her dormitory. She saw Ruka coming from the opposite direction but he didn't notice her. He was deep in thought. Luckily, there were no fangirls around.

When Ruka finally noticed her, he stopped his pace to look at her blankly, stunned, and then turned his back towards her.

His sudden reaction caught Mikan's attention. She caught up with him and greeted him. She didn't fail to notice his cheeks slightly colored and wondered if she was just seeing things.

But he seemed to be really nervous. So Mikan came up with something to talk about to break the awkwardness between them.

"Um... Nogi, How are school and work? I mean, being a student and a famous singer at the same time... Are you facing a hard time managing your time?" She asked with a warm smile.

"I- Well- It's, it's o-okay... I, I can manage..." He stammered. He cursed inside for making a fool of himself in front of Mikan. Slowly, he tried to calm himself down, "Call me Ruka, Sakura-san." He hesitated a while before asking, " May I call you by your first name in return?"

"Sure, Ruka. It's nice of you to ask. You can call me Mikan." She giggled.

And they chatted along the way, ignoring the stares from the students around.

Mikan noticed that he kept looking at his reflection to fix his hair when he had the chance. Clearly, he's not himself today... Being Ruka, he's always confident in front of his fans and his hair looks great no matter how he styles it... At least, that's Mikan's impression of him.

One more thing, _he couldn't look into Mikan's eyes when they're talking..._

"Ruka, what's wrong?" Mikan asked in curiosity.

"H-Huh?" He's nervous again, _damn it_.

"I mean, you keep looking somewhere else when we're talking... Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"W-What's, what's wrong? I- Is there something wr-wrong? I don't t-think th- there's something wr-wrong... Do y-you think th-there's some-something wrong?" He cursed himself for acting like a fool in front of Mikan again.

"Did I say something just now which you find offending? I'm sorry if I did... I didn't mean to..." Mikan apologized. She thought that it was what she said which made him so uncomfortable.

_No, she didn't say anything wrong... moron, you made her thinks that you don't like her! _

_Why can't he act normal around her and treat her like any other girls?_

"No, there's nothing wrong with what you said earlier... Will you- Do you want to come to my concert tomorrow? I'll reserve a VIP seat for you if you're coming." He smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Mikan answered cheerfully.

* * *

_Aw... My stomach's growling..._

Mikan was in the famous Italian Restaurant which is located near her dormotory block. She decided to eat outside once in a while. And her classmates were telling her how amazing the Italian food is here. So she decided to order a spaghetti and while she's waiting for her food, she decided to read the PopTeen Magazine she had with her.

"Well, bad news dear fans, it seems like Prince Natsume, after attending Alice Academy for a week, like his best friend -Nogi Ruka-, has also found a girl who seems appealing to him. We always know that he has a great taste in women. But what we don't know is that which woman has fallen to prey this time or rather, if you put it in another way, which woman exactly has successfully caught our prince's affection. Whoever she is, _she's one lucky girl!_ Here's the interview which took place yesterday,

PopTeen Magazine: So, Natsume, how do you find Alice Academy? Is it a fine study environment for you though we know that you're very busy with your work?

Natsume: _It's cool._

PopTeen Magazine: Um... Did anything interesting happen while you're in the academy?

Natsume:_ Nope._

PopTeen Magazine: Did anything special occur between you and Ruka in the academy?

Natsume: _Nope._

PopTeen Magazine: Well... May be you'd like to share your experience in the school?

Natsume_: Nope, nothing special._

PopTeen Magazine: ...Will you at least tell us what you do in the academy? _Please?_

Natsume: _Study, nothing else._

PopTeen Magazine: Do you like the academy? Would you care to elaborate please!

Natsume: _Yeah, it's fine. I don't spend much time at school._

PopTeen Magazine: **Would you please tell us anything, just anything or anyone you met in the academy?! And PLEASE, give us at least something to write! ANYTHING!**

Natsume: (Eyed the interviewer and lifted one of his brows) _There is this idiot I met._

PopTeen Magazine: **YES!** Yes, would you care to elaborate? What's the gender? Senior or junior? Model? Idol? Or a fan perhaps?

Natsume: _She's a nobody._

PopTeen Magazine: _So it's a 'she'..._ Yes... Yes... What happened?

Natsume: _She's just...** interesting**_.

PopTeen Magazine: Oh, so she's your_ next target_? When will you two be together? _More importantly_, when will you _dump her_? (_Wow... the PopTeen Magazine is sure bad huh...)_

Natsume:_ I have my plans..._

So there you have it, Natsume's going for this girl in Alice Academy... He's not letting any beautiful model slipping past his fingers just like that. It's only the matter of time before he gets his hand on this _mysterious gorgeous goddess_ who managed to snatch away his heart. And in the meantime, you fangirls out there can cry your eyes out feeling heart broken once they're together. I'm sure there will be a run-out-of-stock-for-tissue-paper-scene everywhere in the near future... "

* * *

Mikan looked at the magazine in awe. She didn't _even_ want to have thoughts on the disturbing thing. Everything revolving about the entertainment industry nowadays seems so... _hopeless_.

That's why she refused to become a model in the first place.

"_And they called you a 'mysterious gorgeous goddess'._"

Mikan knew the voice. She flushed a bit. In fact, she knew the voice too well. But she didn't know what he meant by the statement. She decided to ignore it.

"Tell me it's not you, Natsume." She lowered the magazine to have a look at him.

She regretted doing so the next minute. Cause he was smirking at her. That_ sly, good-for-nothing smirk..._

"What's so amusing?" She asked impatiently.

"I see the gap between us has shortened." He stated plainly.

Mikan puzzled for a while, wondering what he was talking about. She then noticed that she was calling him by his first name. She shrugged and warned him, "Don't you dare come closer to me, jerk!"

Instead, he brought himself to sit at the table facing her without having her permission, causing Mikan to retreat a bit, pressing herself against the seat.

He had his sunglasses and hat on for disguising purpose. She knew he's mocking at her with his stares behind those annoying sunglasses. _Oh, that thing was sure infuriating! She couldn't stop looking at them albeit not being able to see his eyes! _Mikan admitted he looked very stylish indeed. A modern look that suited him, yet not too eye-catching at the same time, it's just_... perfect_.

_"_You're thinking that the man sitting in front of you is just _too perfect_." Natsume remarked scathingly.

That snapped Mikan out from staring _dreamily_ at him.

"Too _perfect_ for his own good." She countered him.

"Come on! Just for once, won't you admit that you find me _a very attractive guy_?"

_Well, he seems to be more talkative when he's with Mikan than the usual him in an interview_...

"Over my dead body." And she turned away. She licked her dried lips before adding, "Don't you have something else you have to do? _Like courting a certain interesting model in the academy?_"

A waiter came with her spaghetti, "Here's your order, miss." And he took his time wandering his eyes on Mikan.

This did not escape Natsume's attention behind his big fly-eyes alike sunglasses. If there's ever a moment he had wished that Mikan would lower down her 'goddess' power, it would undeniably be this moment.

He then motioned the waiter to get going before eyeing the plate of spaghetti.

"You do know that I like spaghetti, don't you?_ You two-faced nymph_, you've been checking on my profile through the Internet, haven't you?"

Mikan twitched her lips. _That spoiled kid is full of himself..._

"I don't know a thing about you and your liking nor I should by any means waste my precious time on getting to know you better. You know what, I've lost my appetite. Would you mind leaving me alone before I have to bring myself somewhere else where I can get some peace and quiet, away from you to be exact?" She frowned at him.

"I'll leave you alone if you win me in a game." He challenged.

She gave him a thoughtful look and asked, "You'll leave me alone, _for good_, if I win the game?"

"I'll leave you to have your meal, _just for the time being_. But only if you win the game." He reminded her.

"What if I lost?"

"Then you've to do me a favor." He answered plainly.

Mikan struggled inside. She wasn't about to back down from a challenge, but what if she lost? He's going to make her suffer!

"Afraid? You can still back-" He pushed once more.

**"I accept your challenge!"** Mikan said in one breathe, unable to stand being challenged once more.

"It's as simple as this. We'll eat the spaghetti at the same time and the one who gets the last bite wins. Clear?" He explained.

"What do you mean- You're saying that we are going to **share the same plate of ****spaghetti**?" Mikan asked, her eyes widened.

"Of course. There's only one plate here, isn't it?"

"But you can always order for another one-" Mikan insisted.

But Natsume was already digging into the spaghetti ahead of her. _He's taking the lead!_

__Though only the last bite brings victory, Mikan has no idea why he or rather herself was so into the game.

Not to lose any more time, she started eating up the spaghetti as well, putting aside her pride and image.

They kept chewing and fighting for the spaghetti... pulling the poor plate towards themselves just like children. No one would ever suspect it's Hyuuga Natsume back there fighting over food with a girl... Even if someone did, _no one would believe that it was really him._

When they're about to finish the whole plate of spaghetti, Mikan aimed strategically for the last bite.

_Yes! She's going to win!_ She almost forgot the reason why she joined the game in the first place. And she actually _enjoyed herself_ all this time... _She's so going to win the match, and Natsume would leave her alone as he promised._

She **was **going to win _if he didn't cheat_...

Natsume whispered something across her ears, "_Ever heard of Lady and Tramp_?" and he held with his mouth, the other side of the long spaghetti noodle which she was chewing on and moved straight into her comfort zone, like _lady and tramp in the movie, the part where they chewed on the same spaghetti noodle and accidentally kissed..._ Their lips were so close apart, as if the next thing he'll do was kissing her...

Mikan threw herself backwards, lost her balance and fell straight off the chair.

…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…

"So... I've lost, what do you want me to do?" Mikan grunted impatiently. He _did_ get the last bite even though he cheated. There was no point arguing...

His reply shocked her.

"I want you to sing **'First Kingdom'**" He stated plainly.

Mikan thought she heard wrong. _What did he say?_ _Mikan, singing his song? Never!_ She didn't think she's capable of doing so.

"Of all the talented singers, why does it have to be me? Can't you just find some other pop singers to sing the song instead?" Mikan suggested.

"You said I don't know anything about love." He pressed.

"Yeah? I don't see your point."

"I've decided to make you suffer." He paused for a while, "By forcing you to sing the song which you disapproved of so much. Besides, I get a bonus for embarrassing you anyways." He replied, giving her an devilish grin.

_He just wanted her to approve his song_ _by forcing her to sing it_. But being Natsume, he'd never say that out loud. His pride wouldn't let him. Well, he did say he wanted a_ fresh_ voice to sing the song.

"How can you be so sure that I would embarrass myself? I'll have you know that I can sing..._ um_... well, _I think_." She claimed lamely.

"Then, prove it." He challenged, "Prove that you can sing."

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "Why are you making other people to sing your songs, can't you just sing them yourself?" She asked.

Natsume didn't answer her. Instead, he frowned, obviously annoyed because _Mikan was actually right... He never sings his own songs..._

"_You can't sing_... **Ha!** I knew it! Even the Mighty Hyuga Natsume has his weakness." Mikan laughed.

He just gave her a bored look and walked away, out of the restaurant.

"Wow, he really can't sing. I was wagering on that earlier on but..." Mikan murmured to herself. She was actually overjoyed to learn this secret of the mighty pervert.

* * *

Mikan was both happy and unhappy...

_Happy is because she had successfully annoyed Natsume._

_Unhappy is because she was forced to sing a song she didn't really understand._ But her conscience kept reminding her one thing...

_Hyuuga Natsume can't sing!_

Anyway, she needs to attend all those troublesome singing lessons and recordings...

_And Hyuuga Natsume can't sing!_

She had a few things on her mind, like who Natsume's hitting on...

_But Hyuuga Natsume can't sing!_

Could it be her? Is she the one he's hitting on? He did call her something like... _Oh, what was it again_? She forgot...

_Anyways, Hyuuga Natsume can't sing!_

No way! There's no way he likes her! No way!

_Above all, Hyuuga Natsume can't sing!_

Oh, shut up _conscience..._

___$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Wow, it's a long chapter... Haha Anyways, I hope you like it! Mikan will be going to Ruka's concert next chapter. What will happen between them? XD

Not only Ruka, Natsume's reacting pretty weird around Mikan huh? She does have a big influence to the people around her.

Yeah, Mikan's singing the song... XD _Happy?_

Sumire and Koko... They finally showed up XD

The quizzes... I know they're too accurate... haha It's not practical in real life but haha...-_-

Review please! Tell me your opinion and where do I need improvement! Don't just stay there and do nothing! Thanks!

A review from you is a big encouragement for me!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	8. Chapter 8

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Love is neat; love is sweet; when two lips meet, love is complete_

_-Source Unknown_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter E-I-G-H-T $:$:$:$:$**

"Coming up next_, Koizumi Luna's_ Latest Single, **Never Too Sexy**

**Never Too Sexy**

-Verse-

_I'm the kind of girl who don't play nice_

_Cool, sweet and a little bit bitchy_

_I'll make you feel the heat_

_Just follow the beat _

_And I'll set you on fire  
_

-Chorus-

_I'll let you have your own way_

_If you can set me free_

_It seems intimidating _

_Too sexy for a tiger like you (Purr)_

_Don't be afraid (Don't be scared, honey)_

_Cause I'll be yours by tonight_

_Just shut up and come here_

-Bridge-

_Believe in me, oh_

_We're meant for each other_

_Your touch on my body_

_And let me be yours forever_

-Chorus-

_I'll let you have your own way_

_If you can set me free_

_And then I wonder _

_If it's too dangerous for a pussy cat like you (Miao)_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Cause I'll be your angel tonight_

_Just shut up and come here_

Well, it seems like '_First Kingdom'_ written by Hyuuga Natsume is in for some real competition. Though rumors said the producer-in-charge is unable to find the right artist to sing the song…"

…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring- _

Hotaru picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Imai Hotaru… Yes… Yes… Understood." And she hanged up.

The phone call was from Natsume himself.

_Mikan's going to sing "First Kingdom"… huh… _

…-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-...-_-…-_-…

Mikan made her way to her VIP seat, **first row**.

She was glad that she ditched _hell-, sorry_, I mean all the _singing lessons_ Natsume was making her going through… She had been singing for the whole day! And she really needed to escape from all those scales and high pitched notes for two- may be three hours… She might have died back there if she hadn't go for Ruka's concert instead! _Or she'd most probably get a sore throat instead of dying_…

The concert was held in Star Stadium. It's the largest stadium in Tokyo, which is why all the big functions take place here since it has the space to occupy more than 50 000 people at one time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ticket- VIP Seat No. 00001

**Rocking Your World Concert**

Nogi Ruka

**Date: 14th June 20XX**

**Time: 7.00p.m.**

**Venue: Star Stadium Tokyo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mikan held tightly the ticket she received from Ruka earlier this morning.

VIP seat... And it's **No. 00001!**

She gulped.

It's as if she some sort of important Guest of Honour... _to Ruka may be?_

She received stares from the fangirls around just now when she was making her way to the very front of the seats.

She then recalled the 'R' letter from **'What's the first letter of the person's name who is in love with you' **quiz.

_Ruka?_

No... That quiz is freaky... There's no way... There's-

"Mikan! I'm so glad you can make it!" Ruka greeted while approaching her, still in his perfectly done disguise.

Mikan gave him a suspicious look before she recognized him. Why, he was wearing a wig! _Excellent disguise_...

"Oh hi! Ruka!" Mikan greeted back, a little bit too loud for the fans around to miss her.

Some random fangirl blurted out, "_Where? Where's Ruka-sama_?", excited.

And the whole group of fangirls turned to Mikan's direction, giving her all the stares and the glares.

Mikan let out a wry laugh while Ruka slipped away from the crowd and into the back stage. She didn't miss him winking to her before he disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Natsume waited in the studio alone. He grunted impatiently with his arms crossed. He looked at the clock on the wall. It's already 10.30p.m. He sent the professional vocalists –which were Mikan's vocal tutors- home already as Mikan hasn't show herself up since the break time ended hours ago.

**Where's that stupid woman?!**

Mikan was supposed to meet him at the studio to have her singing lesson done tonight. She got the permission to leave the school because Natsume wanted her to practice the song in a fully equipped studio. She needs to familiar herself with the song, 'First Kingdom'.

He called her for heaven-knows how many times already but she wasn't picking up the calls.

Natsume took out his iPhone 5 once again and dialed some numbers on it.

Mikan was in the middle of the concert when she finally picked up the call. The background music was too loud for her to catch what Natsume was saying over the line. So she hanged up after saying something like, "**Um… I'm sorry but I can't hear you! The music is too loud! I'll call you back later!**".

Natsume stared at the phone in disbelief. She was practically yelling at him due to the loud background music.

And that background music seemed very familiar to Natsume…

_It's one of the songs he wrote for Ruka… That stupid woman ditched the singing lessons for Ruka's concert_.

Natsume remembered him having a concert tonight. Ruka had invited him to the concert but he turned down the invitation just to have some '_quality time'_ with Mikan… And she ditched him for the concert.

Natsume cursed something underneath his breath which was not very pleasing to the ears before sliding into his jacket and went hurriedly out of the studio.

Ruka received an overwhelming response from the crowd. He bowed and said through the earpiece microphone, "Thank you! And that's the last song for tonight's concert. But before the concert ends, I'd like to introduce you all tonight's Guest of Honour…" And he pointed to Mikan's direction.

_Oh, Oh… _

And the spot lights turned to that direction the next second.

Mikan was blinded by the lights.

Ruka looked at her gently. He smiled confidently as he announced, "Ms. Sakura Mikan, and she'll be the one singing the song '**First Kingdom'** "

Mikan was pushed up onto the stage and the next thing she knew, she was standing beside Ruka.

The master of the ceremony, who saw this coming, taunted, "Ah, I've see you've got yourself a new girlfriend, Ruka! And she's very pretty. Ms. Sakura Mikan you said, is it?" Well, he managed to heat up the whole crowd.

Mikan shook her head continuously to deny him. But the crowd wasn't thinking of sparing her. They shouted, "_Hug her! Hug her_!" in unison over and over again.

_So much for being so helpful…_

She did hear some of the fans out there crying out something like, "No! Don't do it! Ruka-sama! Just ignore them!"

Mikan turned to Ruka. She was surprised to find his cheeks scarlet in color. She wondered if it was the hot dance just now or her which has caused his face colored.

But that didn't make the guests quiet down. Instead, they've just gone from loud, to _mad_… "_Kiss her! Kiss her_!" They shouted.

"Okay… okay… I'm doing it for you guys out there!" Ruka lifted his hands in defeat and turned to Mikan.

Mikan's feet were stuck to the ground. **They. just. won't. move**! She couldn't do anything when she was receiving all the pressures from those hungry fans out there…

Ruka held her by her shoulders. Mikan jerked slightly when he touched her. She was all nervous and her palms were sweating… _Cold sweat!_

His head lowered to level with hers. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes caught hers. She wanted to turn her head away but found that she was unable in doing so… She was completely spellbound by those dazzling eyes. She couldn't even move a finger! Not in front of the fifty thousands crowd.

His lips came closer as seconds went by. Mikan shut her eyes, breaking the eye contact. She could feel him closing the gap between them when finally…

He planted a polite kiss on her right cheek.

The camera lights flashed from all directions, making sure that they caught the kiss from all 360o angles. The crowd cheered, though most of them were struck with awe and gasps could be heard everywhere.

Mikan covered her right cheek with her palm. She turned completely red and couldn't mutter a thing.

The host exclaimed to break the silence, "Woah! This is gonna be on tomorrow's headlines everywhere!"

_So much for being so helpful…again_…

This was when the reporters rushed onto the stage, surpassing all the security guards around without permission. They were asking Ruka all kinds of questions.

"**Ruka, what's the relation between the both of you? Is she really your girlfriend?"** Some random reporter asked, holding the note pad tightly and ready his pen.

"**Is this the girl you've been talking about? Is she your crush in Alice Academy**?" Another reporter asked.

Ruka just threw them a warm smile without giving them any answers. The security guards dashed up the stage to protect him.

Well, the security guards weren't the only ones dashing onto the stage…

Natsume made his way onto the stage and somehow pulled Mikan out of the crowd of reporters surrounding her.

Her shock expression told that she wasn't expecting him to show up at a time like this. 'Why is him here?' was the _second_ question she was pondering when he showed up.

You're asking what's the first thing that popped out of her mind when she saw him?

'**Did he see Ruka kissing me on the cheek just now?'**

And she turned as red as an unripe tomato…

_Why an unripe tomato you ask?_

Cause you'll see the green part on top...

Yeap, Mikan's face was half red and half green in color.

Right now she's feeling really unwell.

* * *

"**What are you doing on stage back there?"** Natsume asked, demanding for an explanation. He was slightly panting after all the running.

They managed to leave the stadium and lost the group of crazy reporters.

"You saw the kiss?" Mikan asked. Her eyes widened and she forgot to breathe. 'Did he see Ruka kissing me on the cheek just now?' was the only thing on her mind right now.

"**You what?!"** Natsume narrowed his brows. Obviously, he didn't expect this sort of reply.

Mikan was giving herself out… She cursed herself inside. She stared into his eyes under the moonlight. Though they were not in the academy, the scene was a complete déjà vu to them. They were at a dark street, where there was no one else around, just the two of them and the moonlight... and well, a couple of dim streetlights.

"How can you kiss a guy when you've just met him for one week?" He asked furiously in his dark tone, breaking the silence.

_How dare he accuse her for being a … a slut?! He was the one attempting a forced kiss on her the day they met at the... Boy's Active Ground... Well, Mikan was pretty sure that even he didn't make a move on her that day, he was definitely suggesting one. And they have just met less than a week back then._

"We didn't really…" She stopped a while, realizing it didn't have anything to do with him, "I don't think it's your concern, Natsume. _It's just a kiss. Big deal_."

_Way to go Mikan… You sounded __**like**__ a slut…_

__"I mean.. it's just a peck on the c-"

Natsume threw her a cold glare, "You're supposed to report yourself at the studio three and a half hours ago, Polka"

… _Polka_… That word raised her anger. "You-" She glared back, sending warnings to those red orbs but was unable to attack further.

"About the kiss. Do you think Ruka was desperate enough to kiss you? He's just playing with you, people in show biz do that kind of thing." He smirked mercilessly. He thought that Ruka kissed her on the _lips_. Somehow, that thought irritated him though he claimed that it was not really his concern.

"Ruka is not like that! You should have known him well enough. I mean you being his best friend, how could you-"

Natsume's lips twitched when he heard Mikan saying his best friend's name. He slipped his arm possessively to hold her waist tightly, bringing her closer to him, "I'll show you in reality, people in show biz don't take a kiss seriously." His smirk grew wider, "May be Ruka's a gentleman. But I'm not."

He crashed his lips over hers firmly, giving Mikan no time to dodge his kiss or to retreat. He caught her full lips, nibbling them and teasing her to part her lips and further the kiss. She struggled hard, hitting his firm chest despite that he was holding her tightly. _It was utterly wrong, his fierce kiss, her first kiss…_

She was lost in the kiss. It was like she was trapped in a maze and couldn't get out. _May be she didn't want to get out…_ Ruka's kiss sent her flying and covered in red. But this... Natsume's kiss could even make her forget about her own name for heaven's sake!

She couldn't deny the fact that Natsume was really an expert kisser. Those lips probably met with thousands of beautiful young women. When they came to hers, she didn't know what to do. She tried to turn her head away from him, but Natsume pressed further on her lips, deepening their kiss while shifting his hand behind her head, caressing her hair and playing with it. He never stopped kissing her though he received almost no response from her.

It took Mikan all she has not to succumb into his tempting kisses… Her pride helped her thank goodness. Things got slightly out of hand when he started caressing her back as he traced his lips down her throat. Mikan couldn't help her moans. _They betrayed her_. She shot her eyes wide open. _Was that really her own voice? She couldn't recognize it at all..._

_She was on fire…And her alarm was giving her signals to stop…_

There was nothing Mikan could do to stop the beast in front of her. She tried everything, but nothing worked. He kissed her on the lips once again, as if he was claiming his rightful possession over them, feathering her skin with his healing touch. _Those long lashes… his scent… She was drunk in his long-lasting kiss…_

*Flash*

Something interrupted the kiss. Natsume broke the kiss and looked up. Mikan was still drunk. She touched her swollen lips with her hand. It took her seconds before she knew that they were not alone. They were surrounded by cameras and reporters.

The spell was broken.

And this spells trouble…

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Well… Haha… What do you think?

Luna's latest single, Never Too Sexy O_o. She'll be a threat to 'First Kingdom' O_o

Can you guess who Natsume's manager would be? And also Mikan's! They haven't show up yet in the past chapters…

I'm going to be very busy during these tiring days…

XD

I hope it'll be good! XD

Drop me some reviews on what you think…

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	9. Chapter 9

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it._

_-__Thomas Fuller_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter N-I-N-E $:$:$:$:$**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Cool Blue Sky Times Strait**

_Headline 1:_

**Prince Natsume Kissed A Girl?!**

Our prince was caught kissing hotly with a girl back in the alleys! It was assumed that both of them are supposedly having a secret date to Ruka's concert until they were invited on stage, then dashing away to the streets only to make out! It's surely a first for our prince to be caught kissing outside the set. Everyone is asking for the girl's identity and all… Everyone is talking about the news! Even the president's daughter herself.

_Due to some minor problems, the picture of prince Hyuuga kissing the mysterious girl isn't available. We apologize for the inconvenience. _

_Headline 2:_

**Prince Ruka Kissed A Girl?!**

On 'Rocking Your World' concert last night, Prince Ruka kissed a girl on stage! Fans, don't take it too bad, _ya…_ You still have the famous guitarist, Kokoroyome on the waiting list anyway…

_Due to another minor problem, the picture of prince Nogi kissing the mysterious girl isn't available as well. We apologize for the inconvenience once again._

_Headline 3:_

**Confirmed! Girl Singing 'First Kingdom'?!**

The girl who will be singing Hyuuga Natsume's latest song is finally confirmed. The single will be released as scheduled, which is on 1st July 20XX! The female artist would remain as a secret until then.

_Headline 4:_

**Ruka and Natsume Starring in the movie, "Love Triangle"?!**

Scoop! The new movie everyone is talking about, "**Love Triangle**" will start its shooting pretty soon! Starring Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka! Don't even think of missing the two best pals fighting over a girl in the movie as the title says it all, _Love Triangle!_! Guess who will be the lucky female lead role?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_It was a beautiful morning by the way…Somewhere in Alice Academy…_

"**Mr. Hyuuga Natsume**! I gave you the break like you asked after the last movie shooting ended and look what mess you've got yourself into?!" Misaki pointed to the newspaper, looking stressed and furious at the same time.

Mikan, who was by the side, didn't dare to move a muscle. This woman in front of her called Misaki, Natsume's manager, is very, _very scary_…

Misaki turned to Mikan and gave her a dark glare, sending cold chill down her spine, "You! Who are **you** to ruin Natsume's star life?! Tell me, are you the one kissing with Natsume last night? What's your name?!"

"Yes- Yes! Madam!_ But I was the one being forced a kiss..._ Miss-" Mikan's voice faded as she lifted her head up, slightly embarrassed. She then straightened her back and looked at Misaki nervously. Somehow, she sensed Natsume letting out a forced exhalation. He** is** enjoying this.

"Call me Ms. Harada", Misaki shot her a final glare before she resumed to the paper, totally ignoring her, "Ruka kissed a girl?! _Wow_! He really has grown up a little bit, hasn't him? I suppose that girl is?" Misaki was slightly amused. She turned towards Natsume, anticipating an answer.

"_It was me_… Ms. Harada."

_Well, that was uncalled for._

__Natsume let out yet another forced exhalation. But this time, he ended out with the I-did-warned-you-about-kissing-Ruka-right smirk, which Mikan found very, very annoying.

"**What?!** … I- I didn't ask you anything. So j-just shut up." Misaki was stunned to know that the two best friends had kissed the same girl last night. She continued reading anyway…

"Oh, so you found a girl to sing 'First Kingdom'. Let me see_…hm_" She comment.

"_It's me…_ again, Ms. Harada" Mikan blurted out blankly from behind.

Misaki eyed her threateningly, obviously she didn't believe a word in the Mikan's outrageous bluff. She then ignored her some more and read the next line, "About this 'Love Triangle', I heard they haven't confirm who's playing the lead female role." She turned to Natsume, "Who do you think would be the most suitable to take the role, Natsume?" she asked.

Natsume rolled his eyes. He kept silence for a while before giving her the response, "I don't know." plainly.

"_It's not me this time_!" Mikan announced in satisfaction.

"_Phew_… Um… I-I mean, oh, **just shut up**!" Misaki took a deep breath before adding, "You should be grateful that I bought all those photos of you kissing Natsume. Or else you'll be murdered by those fangirls in no time!"

"But- I'm not the one who started it!" Mikan protested.

"I don't care who started it! Some of the reporters are probably on to this like wild wolves. You better be careful with them." Misaki turned to Natsume, "So when are you going to introduce this '_Sakura Mikan'_ -the one who's going to sing you song- to me?" She asked.

Natsume just gave Misaki a plain look. He turned his head away while pointing to Mikan's direction, "Say hello, Polka."

Mikan did as he said and greeted Misaki nervously, "Um… Hi, Ms. Harada."

Misaki eyed her suspiciously, "**You're Sakura Mikan?!"** She exclaimed.

Mikan nodded sheepishly.

Misaki frowned and fainted.

* * *

"Mikan, I decided to send you to Alice Academy so that you can always be by my side, so that I can keep my eyes on you. But this is…" Yuka eyed her daughter, feeling slightly disappointed, she had the newspaper in her hand.

"I'm sorry, mom…" Mikan couldn't find any excuse. She's in big trouble but it's not like her to blame anyone for her own mistake. Well, technically, it's not entirely her fault. But she shouldn't have attended Ruka's concert to begin with. That way, none of these would have happened… _Or not…_ If she didn't go to the concert, who knows what Natsume's gonna do to her back in the studio…

"One more thing, are you really going to sing "_First Kingdom_"? I thought you aren't interested in the entertainment industry." Yuka asked.

"Long story, mom. I'll explain if I have the time. Don't worry mom. I'll get myself out of the mess asap!" Mikan gave her mom a small kiss on the cheek before she dashed off hurriedly out of the office.

Yuka looked at her daughter. She shook her head and sighed. She then smiled gently to herself.

_That daughter of mine…_

* * *

Mikan made an appointment with her manager and she has to be there at exactly -_She glimpsed on her watch_- **now**. She's supposed to be present in the Italian Restaurant to meet with her manager. She ran as fast as she could. But the restaurant is still a few kilometers away…

Mikan knocked into someone.

"_Woah!_ Slow down, Mikan!" Nonoko exclaimed.

Mikan lifted her gaze, "Oh, hi! Nonoko, I didn't see you there!"

"What's the rush?" Nonoko asked, she's in her casual clothes. Anna was with her. Apparently, they had just done some shopping at the shops nearby.

"I… have an appointment with someone." Mikan explained, still panting.

"Oh." Anna eyed her cheekily, "And I suppose that _someone_ might be?"

"**Natsume or Ruka**?" Nonoko suggested playfully.

Mikan just gave them the I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look. Before she managed to answer…

"Oh, come on! The whole world already knows that you're going out with them! So?" Anna looked at Mikan anxiously, waiting for a reply.

"What so?" Mikan widened her eyes, trying to figure out what she's indicating.

"So which one is it? The one that you really love? Or do you like both of them? Oh! Mikan, _you're so lucky_!" Anna, holding Mikan by her shoulders, said excitingly.

Stunned, Mikan replied wryly, "_O-kay…_ I think this is the time when I should excuse myself if you don't mind…" Mikan quickly slipped past the Pretty Girls duo and made for an escape. Unfortunately, someone appeared and stopped her from doing so.

"_Well, well, well…_If it isn't the one and only, Sakura Mikan." A beautiful lady with the honey-sweet voice blurted out.

_Well, well, well... If it isn't the most cliche greet for a villian to enter the picture._

Mikan looked at her as the young lady walked towards her. _The young lady_… She's in her class! Mikan recognized the girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Koizumi." Mikan smiled gently and held up her hand for a shake. They are classmates, but they never spoke to each other before. Luna is always… _too busy_ to chat with her up until now…

Luna ignored the shake, "**FYI,** I don't like beating around the bush so we might as well get this straight." She glared Mikan darkly, "**Stay away from Natsume and Ruka**."

Luna turned and walked away, sashaying her hips and attracting all those gazes from the male specimens around.

* * *

" '_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" together'_… No- That's not it… It's too… childish. Okay! Let's try this, '_Your lips are kinda wrinkled. Mind if I press them?_' …No! That's just too straight! Okay. How 'bout this, '_Something tells me you're sweet._ _Can I have a sample?_' O-Or may be… '_Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?_' "

Koko was practicing the pick up lines he's going to use the next time he sees Sumire.

_It's hopeless… There's no way she's gonna look twice on me. _

Koko sighed. He was standing not far from the Girls Active Ground, looking at the girls' dorm, _Sumire's dorm to be exact._

And swaying figure was heading towards him.

Surely, he wasn't expecting a drunken Sumire heading his way… Koko was about to turn away nervously when Sumire blocked his way.

"**You! You're one of them!** _Stupid boys!_ Why are they all so complicated!" Sumire yelled.

The surrounding was quiet and pleasant. Luckily, there was no one around to see her in her drunken state, except for Koko.

Sumire was upset to find out that both Natsume and Ruka are already taken. She just read the news today and the rest of the day was total hell torture. So she drank some alcohol which she managed to smuggle in.

_Well, it seemed like he's not going to need any pick up lines after all._

"Sumire! What are you- **You're drunk!** I thought we aren't supposed to drink alcohol in the school compound!"

Sumire giggled, her cheeks were coloured in scarlet and she's looking oh-so-hot at the moment. Koko couldn't help notice the fact that she was actually smiling to him. _She was seducing him!_ If his resistance wasn't strong enough, he would've take her down and…

"I'm not drunk!" She pinched her cheek, "See! I'm very, very conscious! I-" Sumire protested. She lost her balance and fell.

Luckily, Koko managed to catch her in time, causing a scene. She was now practically in his hands.

Sumire pushed him away and tried to stand still, "**You!** I know what you're thinking. You think that I'm a stupid, irresponsible, _dreadful _woman! I don't deserve to be loved by anyone! I'm-" Clearly, she's all upset by the whole incident. It's all over the school, that the president of NatsumexRuka Club was rejected by Natsume over Sakura Mikan!

"_You're an angel_." Koko interrupted, eyeing her determinedly. He's just telling the truth. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He couldn't help falling for her deeper if that's possible.

His heart was thudding as seconds passed by. Sumire stayed quiet for a moment. And he knew he's going to get his heart thrown back to him all over. He didn't know how he is going to mend his broken heart this time but still, he knew that he won't stop trying until the day she accepts him. He'll be waiting for her to lay her eyes on him one day and he'll abandon those stupid pick up lines. Cause he wouldn't be needing them anymore once Sumire is in love with him. _For goodness sake, fate help him! _

Sumire let out her cry, "Why are you being so nice me like this? I don't deserve this… _Why…_" She murmured, she wasn't in her right mind now. She's all confused. She needed the comfort she can get but… Koko… he's just a _childhood playmate_… He's just… a _part of her memory…_

She noticed his broad shoulders, and his firmly moulded chin, his biceps well-muscled and his tall figure... She hasn't seen him as a man before all this happened. She just needed somewhere to lay her head on, to cry on… And that firm chest of his was where –she knew- she would get all the comfort she needed from.

The next thing she did totally shocked Koko. It would even shock her herself if she wasn't in her drunken state.

She pulled Koko's collar and pressed her lips on his, pouring in all her passion burnt inside her body. Her arms made their way to his nape, they were pulling him down so as to deepen their kiss.

Koko wasn't in his stunned state for long. He joined the kiss, letting his guard down. It was the kiss that he has been longing for the past ten years, though he didn't picture a drunken Sumire but she's more attractive that way. It was his first kiss. He was saving it for the _right childhood playmate _all along_…_

Sumire held him tightly for support. It was the only thing she could do not to cling her legs to his body as well. They kissed, so passionately and so fiercely.

Sumire was the one who broke the short kiss. She looked deeply into Koko's eyes.

Her stares heated up him even more. He felt nervous, wondering what she'll do next. He knew she's going to scold him for taking advantage of her while she's in her drunken state.

But, instead of yelling at him, Sumire smirked wickedly at him. "_You're coming with me._" And she pulled his hanging tie, dragging him all the way to her dorm _and onto her bed…_

* * *

It was already six thirty in the evening! Mikan was on her way back to her room. She met her manager, Andou Tsubasa, who was a very experienced and professional manager according to some trustful sources. And she'll be having her "_First Kingdom_" recording the first thing by tomorrow morning. It was a tiring day overall. She had to get away from all those crazy fangirls and ignore the stares from everyone…

And then she saw a _half-dressed man_ walked passed her. The _man_ was buttoning his shirt.

_Wait-_ Isn't here the **girls' dormitory?!**

**** Mikan had to turn aside to check on the door plate.

It **is** colored in pink. That means they were standing at the Girls Active Ground.

Mikan turned back and halted the man. Then she found out that she actually know the man...

"Koko! **What are you doing here?!"** Mikan exclaimed.

She studied his face a while and asked, "Are those **lipstick marks** on your face?!"

Koko just smiled at her. He put his finger to his own lips and murmured, "_Shh_… I'm just… _fulfilling my once upon a dream_." He winked and went away.

Mikan just watched him blankly and shook her head.

_She doesn't get it at all._

She has her own business to mind, like how is she going to get out of the mess she's in right now…

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Hey, so there you have it! Haha! Chapter N-I-N-E of Stars, Idols and Models. I wasn't focusing on Mikan x Natsume x Ruka in this chapter. But I think you all can see what's coming!

Next chapter... Hotaru's going to blackmail Ruka O_o with the photos of him kissing Mikan?! Yup... She's the one who bought all those photos BTW.

XD

So... If you have anything to comment or ask, just drop me a review kay!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	10. Chapter 10

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips. _

_- by Percy Bysshe Shelly _

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter T-E-N $:$:$:$:$**

"_Up next! The latest hit from Natsume himself, a debut from Ms. Sakura Mikan, First Kingdom!..."_

Mikan shut her ears so that she won't have to listen to…

"_Strolling on the road alone_

_That path I used to walk with you_

_Somewhere nearby the 'kingdom'_

_Tragedy lying just beneath the rain-"_

Suddenly, the melody stopped. Because someone switched off the radio…

"Don't waste the electricity if you don't want to listen. Spare the earth." Hotaru stated scathingly.

Mikan looked up, "Oh, Hotaru!" she greeted, slightly cheered up. She was experiencing a fairly stressful life since the scandal incident took place two weeks ago. She felt like everyone was watching her everywhere she went. She couldn't show up in public like before and she's going through hell recording process!

One more thing... Her voice sounds weird throughout the whole song...

**Argh!** Let's just say Natsume alone would be enough to make her suffer! Little did she know that Andou Tsubasa, her manager is also a stubborn perfectionist! She couldn't afford to make a single mistake during the recording, which was why it took them four days and approximately a total of 70 hours to record **one bloody song**! She only slept for four hours a day during those hell days!

Being a singer is no fun at all…

"But Hotaru, I still don't think it'll work well… I mean, I'm only well known because of the scandalous incident and- And there's Luna's '_Never Too Sexy'_ I-" Mikan said hesitantly.

Hotaru's cell phone rang, "Shh-" she cut Mikan and took the call.

Later, as she ended the conversation through the line, she quickly switched on the radio. Both girls switched their attentions to the talking box.

"…_Though Ms. Mikan has Natsume on her back, her new single is no match for Luna's '__**Never Too Sexy'**__! Anyways, Big __**BIG**__ news people! Ms Mikan has finally put an end to all our suspense! While fangirls are having a hard time wondering who this Sakura Mikan is going to choose between Prince Ruka and Natsume, it seems that she has finally made a rightful choice, after the scandalous incident broke out two weeks ago! Let me hereby announce, Sakura Mikan is now officially Prince Natsume's girlfriend! Too bad for you fans out there *Swip*…" _

**Oh my…**

"What on earth!" Mikan panicked. She stood up and turned to Hotaru nervously.

Hotaru, as calm as ever, lifted her gaze to meet Mikan's.

"I **swear-** It wasn't me! I didn't even make contact with Natsume since last week! And now they assuming that we're going steady…" Mikan covered her forehead with her palm.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a rumor made up by fools anyways." Hotaru turned around and walked away. Well, she _is_ a busy woman after all.

Mikan sighed. She felt relieved because Hotaru decided to believe her.

But then Hotaru turned back to her, causing Mikan to hold her breath, she was caught unexpectedly by Hotaru's sudden action.

"Next time, don't swear. It'll ruin your reputation." Hotaru added coolly.

-_-…-_-…-_-…-_-…-_-

"Imai-san! I didn't know you're here." Ruka greeted.

Ruka looked anxious. He knew the ice queen standing in front of him is no one to be messed with. Though he knew her for quite some time, in fact, if he recalled right, they have already met since they were kids! And Hotaru has always found blackmailing him fascinating somehow. But right now, something tells him that she didn't wait for him in front of the Boys Active Ground just to chit-chat with him. _I should've taken the other route… That way I wouldn't have to encounter -_

"If you've known that I'd be here, you would have taken the other route, is that what you're thinking?" Hotaru asked confidently.

"Yes! I- I mean no…" Ruka blinked excessively, "So… What brings you here? Imai-san." He asked politely, trying to change the headless topic.

Instead of answering him, Hotaru just took out a few photos from her pocket.

_Why do you need explanations when you can let the pictures speak for you…_

Ruka's eyes widened. He was shocked upon seeing the photos. He mumbled, "So- you're the one who bought the photos?!" He stared in disbelief. They were the photos of him kissing Mikan on the cheek. He was wondering where those photos have been since last two weeks and assumed that some rich fan of his bought all of them somehow. But he was quite wrong about the fan part, _very wrong indeed…_

And one of the photo looked like he was kissing Mikan on the lips because of the suggestive angle. He blushed hardly at that.

"Now here's the deal. If you ever want these photos back, negotiations are welcome. But they're on specific terms…" Hotaru suggested in a threatening way, eyeing him suggestively.

"Just name it!" he cut her. He wasn't risking any chance of letting the kissing-on-the-lips photo being shown to the public.

And now he has to put up with whatever orders she demands.

* * *

"Oh! William! I hate you! As the matter of fact I despise you with every fibre of my being! I loathed you from the very first sight I met you?!" His tone got darker as he went through the script., "**What the hell is this?!"**

"A movie line. _Duh._" Misaki replied.

"Damn whoever wrote this!" Natsume slammed the script onto the marble table.

Misaki turned to him, "You should be more appreciative in front of Madam Kaoru just now. She's going to be the director for your new drama, 'Love _Triangle'_!"

"Tch. As if I care. That old hag is certainly not making me acting if this is the crap she offers!" Natsume twitched his lips.

"Natsume! She's your mother!" Misaki cried.

"_An annoying one_ to be precise." He corrected.

Natsume glanced at the hanging clock impatiently. He rolled his eyes and got off the armchair, heading towards the door when the _annoying one_ blocked his way.

"_Leaving so soon?_ I thought we're going to discuss about the script." Kaoru said firmly in her honey-sweet voice.

"You can discuss the crap with my manager. Go on, she's right over there." Natsume directed.

"Natsume, we've talked about this." Kaoru lowered her tone.

"_Yep_. _You_ did all the talking. And I did all the sleeping._ Believe me_, it's harder than it sounds. Never took a nap so long since kindergarten." He let out a rare grin.

As if she read his mind, Kaoru smiled back, "Okay, Natsume. This time, _you_ do the talking."

Misaki got up and suggested, "I'll bring you two some coffee!"

-_-…-_-…-_-…-_-…-_-

Mikan decided to go shopping to spend the whole evening. She went window shopping, which is a cheap and great way to spend some quality time alone, until some jerk bugged in and ruined the peaceful moment.

Mikan was pushed forward when she was about to enter the bookstore.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing-" She looked at the person behind her and screeched, "Natsu-"

Natsume covered her mouth with his hand. He wouldn't want his identity to be exposed, would he? Especially not around a certain brunette who wore a_ mini skirt_ today –a sinful garment which was too short for its own good.

When Mikan calmed down, he let go of her.

"How do you always manage to stalk on me no matter how hard I tried to avoid you?" He asked, accusing her for following him when the truth was, he was the one following her and showing up out of the blue.

"_Excuse me_?" Mikan looked at him in a mocking manner, "Is the world too small to fit one Hyuuga Natsume? That you have to be here at this time of the day? Please answer 'yes' because I'm pretty sure that **you**'re the stalker here, not me."

"I'm here for the books, not you. Don't flatter yourself too much." Natsume lied. He turned and actually pretend to be looking for books.

Mikan eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't going to let one Hyuuga ruin her mood right now, not when she's looking for her favorite Harry Potter series. But _some people_ just don't learn…

"_Oh_, you read books." Natsume commented while handing her _the LadyBird Storybook for Kids_ he grabbed from nearby, "Here I think you'd like this."

"Can you stop being so childish? Are you high? How many pills do you take per day? Wait- that's too many to count. Let me put it like this – How many pills you take each _hour_?" Mikan shot him.

Natsume looked at her in amusement, he let out a fake laugh, "So I guess you're weak in Maths. How about English? Are those **pretty pictures** and **big** **words** in the book you're holding comprehensible in your case? I could get the _Storybook for Toddlers_ if you want."

Mikan looked at _the LadyBird Toddler Readers' Storybook_ aside, she grinned at him and replied, "_Oh! I'm pretty sure I can't understand a word anyway_. I don't get the kind of books **you **read." She paused a while, "And oh, teenagers nowadays read Harry Potter and Twilight. May be you should update a little bit more if you don't want to be left out."

"You mean _the flying broom and the real life vampire_… Do those things even breathe?! _And you said I'm the childish one_…" He mocked as he moved closer to her till they're only centimeters aside, "You know, I can always teach you what the grown ups do these days, things like ripping off the skirt –that annoying piece of garment- you're wearing to attract me, or rather to _seduce _me." Natsume taunted as he touched her long creamy leg with his 'accidentally'.

Mikan received the tension and arousal he's making her feeling. But she made no attempt to get away from him. Instead, she reached out for his nape as if she was going to make further body contact with him…

She pulled his collar though she could hardly level herself to be at the same height with him, "Touch me one more time and you're in for a big trouble for sexually harassing me." She threatened, her eyes narrowed.

Natsume looked like he's confused -he wasn't expecting her to threaten him-, but then he smirked and reached for her hands on his collar, "You can just admit that you like me you know." He grabbed her hands tightly, making her struggling to escape but failed.

Natsume's face came closer to hers, causing her heartbeat to race and the room to get hotter as every second passed.

"There's no need for such_ arguments_ and _short garment_ just to _catch my attention_." He whispered against her lips before loosing the grab, "You've already caught my heart."

Mikan threw herself backwards.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked once she regained her concious.

Natsume looked at her, wondering what she would say after the shock.

"Have you taken my advice to seek for a therapist? I can't help worrying for you cause your sickness has gotten more serious than the last time I recalled." She reminded him, "And I've told you, sweet talks don't work on me unless if…"

"Unless if?" He repeated.

"Unless if it comes from someone _trustworthy and sweet_, some one who isn't that _perverted_ as you!" She said too much.

_She really shouldn't have said that much_. Because Natsume wasn't looking at her in amusement anymore. He's more like glaring fiercely at her, as if he's going to eat her up any second.

"Someone by the name of Nogi Ruka, I suppose?" _Someone _from behind spoke.

Mikan blushed hardly and felt embarrassed upon the statement.

But for Natsume's case, _it's a totally different story…_

**Dangerous **– _not the album by the late Michael Jackson_, but a word to describe Natsume and his aura right now…

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

_Haha.._ I've finally updated... Hehe Sorry if it's short XD

Stressful month Z_Z School work and stuffs...

Do voice out some of your opinions on Stars, Idols and Models, I'll appreciate that! ^^

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	11. Chapter 11

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn _

_Is to love and be loved in return. _

_-by Natalie Cole_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter E-L-E-V-E-N :$:$:$:$:$:$:**

**'Love Triangle'**

**Character Profile:**

_Female Lead Role:_

Madelyn Grace Hunter

An energetic girl who's smart but dense when it comes to love. She's not educated thus always being the laughing stock among her peers. She believes in herself and always does things according to her instinct. 'Break the rules' is the motto for her. She's an orphanage, 16-year-old young girl. She earns a living using her own way, which is either through performing acrobatics beside the streets or _stealing..._

_Male Lead Role:_

William Presley Vuitton

A highly mature and respectful prince from The Land of Legend. He's highly intelligent and skilled with swords. He often disguises as a commoner to escape his responsibilities as a prince and patrols around the town. He wasn't interested in any princesses the king arranged for him as a potential wife. When he met Madelyn, he never seen such an unladylike woman and thus his interest in her grown as the days went by. He soon fell in love with her but Madelyn wasn't seeing him as someone more than her 'bro'.

_Male Supporting Role:_

Matthew Reeve Christopher

Matthew is from a very powerful and high class family in town. He's sweet and has always been known for his loyalty to the royal family, the Vuitton's. He's a friend of Madelyn's for years and he's also Prince William's best friend. He felt the chemistry when he's with Madelyn but never admit it to Madelyn. He liked her but never had the chance to confess.

**Summary for 'Love Triangle'**

In a faraway land, The Land of Legend stood out as the most powerful kingdom among all the other countries. The Vuitton king made a fine ruler and the country was blessed with enough food and beautiful climates. It was almost disaster-free by the time George M. Vuitton, the 5th king to the throne, became the ruler. But he was facing a huge problem. His son, the prince who was brave and adventurous, wouldn't settle down to find a wife. The king has introduced countless of beautiful princesses from countries around the world to the hopeless prince but the thought of marriage and production of the heir to the throne never cross the prince's mind that time.

One day, as Prince William was patrolling in town disguised as a commoner, a snatch-thief had her eyes on his gold and exquisite accessories. The thief, by the name of Madelyn tried to steal his purse but then Prince William was alert enough to notice her attempt. He caught her red-handed and Madelyn became his 'slave'.

Madelyn was a rather energetic girl. She's skilled in acrobatics and robs only the rich. This is because she knew that most of the riches looked down to the poor like herself in town. They often humiliated the poor with money. They beat up the poor and treat them inhumanly. She couldn't help but despise the rich, except for Matthew.

Prince William lied to Madelyn about his true identity. And they went through a lot of trouble (Mostly caused by Madelyn) together. Their friend, Matthew helped them on the way and Madelyn, who always thought that she loves Matthew, requested Prince William to help her to get Matthew's affection. But then, Prince William found himself falling helplessly in love with the naive girl.

Prince William and Madelyn were always fighting over small things though things often turned out for the best in the end. When Madelyn found out his true identity, she fought with him, feeling deceived and disappointed. Prince William on the other hand was trying the hardest he could to convince her that he wasn't deceiving her.

Prince William struggled for quite some time before he admitted his feelings to himself. His pride was getting in his way before that because he didn't think that he would fall for a commoner like Madelyn. He became angry when Madelyn asked him to help her with getting Matthew's affection. But poor Madelyn thought that it was just his bad temper.

When Prince William confessed his undying love to Madelyn, she was shocked and told him that she never takes him more than a brother. Instead of feeling heart-broken over her rejection, the handsome Prince William started to seduce her and treating her so gently sometimes. He's very protective over her and claimed that he could throw away anything just to be with her, even if it costs him his throne and life.

Prince William brought Madelyn into the palace. There, Madelyn met Julie, who's aiming her goal to become the next queen of The Land of Legend. She flirted with the prince a lot and thought that there's no chances Prince William would fall for any lady beside her. When she saw Madelyn, she became jealous and treated her badly. But Madelyn wasn't stupid enough to do eveyrthing she said. Though she must admit, Julie really got to her at times. Madelyn felt something almost like jealousy when she saw Prince William and Julie together.

King George was well-aware of the unusual relationship between the prince and Madelyn, thus ordered Prince William to once again select a princess as a bride. But Prince William confessed that he would never marry any other woman than Madelyn. He loved her and was willing to give up anything for her. By then, Prince William was the one in charge of the ruling the country. This was because the king was badly ill, poisoned by Julie because he didn't take her as a future daughter-in-law.

Madelyn was deeply touched when she knew Prince William loved her so much. She returned his feelings and finally admitted that she's in love with him. At that time, Matthew came and confessed his feelings to Madelyn. Madelyn was shocked and she didn't know what to do. Her feelings towards Matthew was complicated but she knew she never did loved him. It was just pure admiration that time.

Madelyn explained to Matthew that she didn't love him. But Matthew wasn't ready to give up. He fought with Prince William for her and tried to make Prince William to marry someone else. He even asked the prince to let him marry Madelyn instead. Matthew threw away their friendship because he was madly in love with Madelyn as well and he couldn't live without her. But Prince William stood firm and said that he would never give up Madelyn for the world. Matthew was touched by his friend at last, he had to let go of Madelyn. Prince William and Matthew became even closer since then.

Madelyn suspected about Julie because of her suspicious acts around the palace. She followed her and discovered that it was the poison which made the king so ill. She caught her red-handed.

The king changed his view towards Madelyn. But he's not ready to take her as his daughter-in-law just yet. He asked her if she truly loves Prince William and would help him in his life and work no matter what happened. She said 'yes' and they pledged their love in front of the whole country.

* * *

Previously...

"Unless if it comes from someone _trustworthy and sweet_, someone who isn't that _perverted_ as you!" She said too much.

"Someone by the name of Nogi Ruka, I suppose?" _Someone _from behind continued the line for her.

Mikan blushed hardly and felt embarrassed upon the statement.

But for Natsume's case, _it's a totally different story…_

"Tsubasa! You- I-" Mikan felt lost of words.

Tsubasa lifted both his hands and chuckled, "Okay, okay... I was just kidding."

He turned to Natsume's direction, where the dangerous aura was coming from.

_Woah... Someone is burning on fire..._

Tsubasa read him like a blank paper.

"I suppose you're the infamous Natsume. Nice to meet you." Tsubasa reached out his hand for a shake.

Natsume glared at him. Though Tsubasa didn't mean what he said earlier, he did infuriated him. But still, Natsume wasn't risking ruining his reputation. He reached out for the shake, "Same here." he replied coldly.

Something about the guy irked him. Plus, he's Mikan's manager, that means _he gets to be with her twenty-four seven..._

_Gosh... what's wrong with it?_ It's not like Mikan is** his** property in reality no matter how the press was claiming otherwise! Why would Natsume be this infuriated when he thought of the man being with Mikan? It's not like she's going to make him her boyfriend or something at this rate... And it's not like he's jealous or something...

"I heard that your manager is Ms. Harada. I'm looking forward to meet her." Tsubasa flashed a smart smile.

Natsume just turned and walked away, ignoring the statement.

"Tsubasa, you caught me off guard back then! Even if it's a joke, it's not funny at all." Mikan pouted.

"What joke?" Tsubasa asked, didn't quite catch her.

"By referring that _someone_ as **Ruka**!" Mikan frowned slightly.

"Oh... So it's not Ruka?" Tsubasa questioned. He then gasped and added teasingly, "Then is it _me_ that you're referring to? Well! _I always know I'm sweet_."

Mikan looked at him, lifting one of her brows.

"Okay, okay... I came here because I have work for you. So let's get serious." Tsubasa changed his tone.

Mikan looked down, "Um... Sorry that 'First Kingdom' didn't make into the Top 20 in Pop Music Station Chart..." She felt that it was her fault that the song didn't meet the expectations.

"Don't sweat! The song was only released three days ago! I'm sure it'll make it into Top 10 in no time!" Tsubasa comforted her, "In the meantime, you should work harder to gain some popularity. That's what you ought to be worry of from now on."

Tsubasa's smile widened, he whispered something against her ears.

Her's eyes widened. She shook her head madly. And she yelled a BIG **'NOOOOOO!**'

* * *

Mikan strolled along the path towards her dormitory. Her thoughts was filled with what Tsubasa mentioned just now.

_Me? Auditioning for 'Love Triangle''s female lead role?! **No way!** Stucking between Natsume and Ruka in reality alone is enough! **Hump!** Imagine! Natsume and Ruka fighting over me... Hahaha... There's no way that's happening!_

She let out a fake laugh. Though she couldn't resist the thought of two hottest guys in the century fighting over her. She actually _liked_ the thought... Well, which girl wouldn't?

No! Mikan! Behave yourself. Don't let _one psychopath_ and Ruka get you! Do r_estrain yourself_!

"Mikan!" A lady called out.

Mikan looked up, "Mom!" she replied and ran towards Yuka to give her a hug.

Yuka looked at her child, checking if she's grown thinner than last time she saw her, "I was walking around the academy when I see you coming. Well, are you ready to tell me the _long story_ you promised?"

They sat down and Mikan told her everything.

* * *

Yuka placed her hand on Mikan's head, "I didn't know this would happen... If only I didn't enroll you into the academy..."

Mikan interrupted, "No, mom. I love the academy very much. It's just that..."

"Natsume's all how it started?" Yuka continued the line.

"No... It's me. I can still refuse to sing even though I lost in the spaghetti... _um.. thing_. I guess, a part of me inside really wants to sing."

Yuka gave her a thoughtful look. As her mother, she's worried about how Mikan felt. Mikan has always disliked working in the entertaining industry. Now that she's one of those idols, she must somehow feel kinda uneasy...

"If it's your decision, I shall support you to the end." Yuka gave her a warm smile.

Mikan's mood brightened up, "Thanks mom!"

Indeed, it's so good to have a thoughtful mom like Madam Head Secretary of Alice Academy herself.

They talked on other things, like fashion, food and school work...

**Cool Blue Sky Times Strait**

"The audition that you fangirls were longing for, the director, Madam Kaoru will be holding 'Love Triangle''s first audition starting this** Monday **in search of the suitable young lady for the female lead role of the series. If you think you have the beauty, if you think you possess the intelligence and the incomparable acting skills, try your luck at the audition which will be held for **two days** at the Times Square Centre City Mall. You may be one step away from kissing Prince Natsume and Prince Ruka!"

_You know what..._ It's Tuesday afternoon already and Mikan's still inside the academy.

There's no way Tsubasa's making her falling into Natsume's trap again! She **declared war, and war it shall be**!

And to think that he stole her first kiss! It's definitely _unforgivable_! _No candle lights, no presents, no love declaration, no roses,_ no **nothing!** She planned her first kiss to be sweet and romantic! Not beside one of the darkest streets in town.

Mikan looked at the clock.

12.46p.m. The audition will be ended by 3.00p.m.

Tsubasa was right. The only way to raise her popularity fastest now is to join the drama and create more rumors between Natsume, Ruka and her. But then, it's like using them to gain popularity... And she wasn't sure that she'd be the perfect girl for the role.

Somehow... She felt really anxious and her heart was racing against the time.

_To audition or not to audition, that's the question..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Audition for the Female Lead Role of the series...

'Love Triangle'

-Times Square Centre City Mall Conference Room-

5th July - 6th July 20XX

10.00a.m. - 3.00p.m.

For more enquiries, please contact Madam Kaoru at 0123-4567-XXXX

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

In the conference room, Madam Kaoru was doing her job trying to find a suitable 'Madelyn' for the series. She interviewed countless pretty ladies -mostly NatsuRuka's fangirls- and went through the certificates. But none has successfully outshone the rest. Madam Kaoru was indeed slightly disappointed with the progress. The audition has started since yesterday morning! If there's no other choices, Madam Kaoru could only give Ms. Koizumi Luna a shot. Well... The pop diva did came for the audition and _in a proud and aggressive manner too_... Nonetheless, she did shown her acting skills in front of the whole crowd just now... Everyone clapped, except for Natsume.

He's not going to kiss that hag, that's for sure. She's haunting him when she became his classmate. Now she's going to strike again being his working partner?! If she got the part, he's definitely planning a runaway. **You bet he's running!**

Somehow, he's got a fine candidate for the role. If he could just tell Madam Kaoru that...

Natsume's sitting on the armchair with his palm on his firm jaw. He glanced at the clock, wondering how long would the audition go on, and the probability of a _certain_ young girl to get herself here before the short hand strikes three...

"Natsume?" Ruka shot from behind, filled with concern. Natsume was spacing out. Something was bothering him. As usual, Ruka read him well.

Natsume lifted up. He felt really uneasy around Ruka since the concert. But he tried to hide the fact. He didn't know what's wrong with himself but it isn't worth ruining their friendship anyway... He looked at Ruka, thinking that _Ruka's_ _lips met with a certain girl's before they met with his_... The thought alone made him frowned a bit. But he tried to hide the frown anyway.

"It's nothing." He turned away.

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

I hope you like the script. And okay... Natsume only knows how to play the piano. (Answer to the question in Author's Note Chapter T-H-R-E-E)

The rest of the script will be revealed in near future... hahah...

Next chapter will be about the audition XD

Can you guys guess how am I going to make Mikan join the audition? _Hehehehe..._ *Evil Laugh*

I hope you guys are excited of the drama series... XD

Just tell me what you think! And thanks for supporting! :)

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	12. Chapter 12

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Love is the beauty of the soul._

_-St. Augustine_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter T-W-E-L-V-E :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

The girl kneed down and cried painfully, "Brother! Brother! I don't want to lose you-"

"Okay- Stop, please. You did well, Ms.-" Madam Kaoru checked the form which she's holding, "Kate, but next time, try to sound happier. The role you're playing, which is Madelyn, is happy to see her brother... You sounded like she's lost one." She commented.

Misaki chuckled from aside, thus receiving a glare from Kaoru.

"But I was trying to sound desperate! You know, the kind when you found your long lost brother... **Hey! Why are you dragging me?!** Get you paws off me, you- I'm not done yet! I'm supposed to win the part! I'm supposed to get Natsume-sama's kiss!** I'm-**"

And she was sent to the door mercilessly.

Kaoru made sure she's out of sight before she let out a sigh. It's of no use. None of the girls has met her expectations.

* * *

"Yes, W-William. I-I-I-I-I understand. But **I-I** can't do this -_I mean_- **we** can't do this... **I'm** always... like **your** brother! -_Wait, I mean_- **You're** always like **my** brother! Y-Y-Y-Y-You can't love me! I don't know..." The nervous girl let out her breathe when she finished with the short script.

Madam Kaoru subconciously shook her head, "Dear, I think you should overcome that nervousness in you before you audition for the part. You've got the lines wrong and you're stammering."

The girl walked towards the door disappointed.

* * *

"Oh. How delightful. The weather is nice. The birds are chirping. Yay." The punk girl was practically** reading** the line emotionlessly.

"Please put some emotions into the line. Try it once more, dear." Kaoru ordered.

"Oh. How delightful. The weather is nice. The birds are chirping. Yay." The punk girl **read** the line emotionlessly once more.

Kaoru slammed her head onto the desk.

* * *

"I love bread! If I could have my own bakery shop, I'll be contented!" The girl acted pretty well.

Kaoru was happy with her performance, she gave her another script, "Here, try this one."

The girl went through the script and started acting, "Hey! What are you doing?! Don't pollute the a-en-vail-o-man-tel- Um... Excuse me. Can I know how to pronounce this word?" The girl raised her hand.

Kaoru slammed her head onto her hand. It's true that Madelyn is not educated. But she's not _stupid_...

"It's environment, dear" Kaoru shot, "Please, try it once more."

"Okay" The girl replied. She breathed in and out, "Hey! What are you doing?! Don't pollute the environment! It's a c-crea-cro- Um... How to pronounce this one?" She asked.

Kaoru thought she was going to faint.

"Crime... The word is crime." Kaoru shot as she sighed helplessly. Is it too much to ask for a girl that suits her expectations? Is it too much to ask for a _surprise_?

_Well, be careful with what you wish for... Cause you just might get it..._

Suddenly, the room went blackout.

* * *

The whole Tokyo went blackout! This was due to failure of the major power supply at the headquarters station. In this case, the audition was interrupted.

"No! The audition must go on! We haven't got our potential female lead role yet!" Kaoru insisted.

Misaki then informed, "Well, the whole Tokyo went blackout. Right now the most suitable places which we could get on hold for the audition right away would be Alice Academy, some five-class hotels or the general hospital, where they have alternate power supplies. I've phoned the academy and they promised to let out a room for the audition. If you insist to proceed the audition at elsewhere, we'll have to book the place and pay for extra sum of money."

Kaoru didn't give it a second thought, "Then Alice Academy it is! Pack your things, people! We're heading to the academy in five minutes." She ordered.

* * *

Mikan was in her room staring blankly at the clock once again.

_3.04p.m. Great! I missed the audition..._

"**O-M-G!** They're coming! I'm SOOO going to take part!" Some random girl shouted.

"Let's go! Let's go already!"

"Can't wait! I wish I'm the **ONE**!"

"Wait- I'm doing my final touch on my make up!"

"Oh! Can't wait! Do I look nice? Which stilettos should I wear! Oh my!"

Mikan heard the girls around the dormitory shouting. Though she didn't know what the fuss was about, she knew it's about a pretty _big_ thing. So she joined the crowd and went to the Special Function Room...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Audition for the Female Lead Role of the series...

'Love Triangle'

-Alice Academy Special Funtion Room- (Recently Changed)

5th July - 6th July 20XX

10.00a.m. - 4.00p.m. (Recently Changed due to the delay caused)

For more enquiries, please contact Madam Kaoru at 0123-4567-XXXX

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Mikan looked around and she saw the banner.

Oh my... She didn't _have _to go to the audition. **The audition came to her!**

_They're having the audition here?! How can this be?!_

The girls around were all excited. It was very crowded indeed. Mikan must be cautious so that she won't-

_Someone accidentally pushed her._

_Mikan fell down._

_And she was the center of attention._

_Oh no..._

Natsume was in his greatest mood for the whole evening once he spotted Mikan.

Misaki nudged Kaoru, "Madam Kaoru, she's Mikan, the one who sings Natsume's song."

Kaoru's eyes were lighted in amusement, "Oh, _is that so_?" She smiled and examined the girl all over.

"So Mikan, you're auditioning for the role?" Madam Kaoru asked.

Mikan shook her head desperately, she didn't know what to do when Madam Kaoru was looking at her with such hope.

Kaoru was satisfied with the girl's look. Indeed she's very pretty.

Mikan silently hoped that she would just let her go. But that wasn't precisely what Natsume had in mind.

If it means he has to act with a female co-star, it wouldn't hurt if she's Mikan. At least he's willing to act with her. _And to keep her by his side..._

"_Tough job huh_? For a newbie like you. I won't force you to act with me. You're not even eligible to be my co-star, _yet_." Natsume taunted proudly. He stressed on the word 'yet' which Mikan sensed a double meaning behind the word.

Kaoru was slightly amused. It was the first time her son had spoken for the whole day. He seemed to be more open towards this girl...

Mikan knew it was a taunt to make her fight back. She tried to hold back her anger but couldn't do so, "Oh_ yeah?_ What makes you think so? I'll have you know that I can sing _and_ act well... Unlike someone who's just naturally _bad at one of the subjects_."

She was mocking at him for his inability to sing in front of the whole crowd...

"_Wow, Polka_. Not only that you're good at singing and acting -which is yet to be proven- you're an _expert_ when it comes to _messing with the wrong person_..." Natsume threatened.

They both stared at each other deadly. Everyone just watched them, even Ruka who was at the side.

"**Perfect!"** Kaoru exclaimed, which shocked everyone and broke the silence.

"She's perfect for the role. She's pretty and_ clumsy_, most importantly she stands up to Natsume! Just like in the series, Madelyn is going to fight Prince William for his approvals! That qualifies everything!" She added, totally satisfied with Mikan's 'performance'.

Mikan looked at her like she's speaking alien.

Natsume couldn't help but smirked.

_Indeed, it's so good to have a thoughtful mom like the Director of the Series, "Love Triangle" herself..._

* * *

Mikan, Tsubasa, Natsume and Kaoru sat down to have a 'discussion' about the movie.

"Madam Kaoru, I appreciate the fact that you recognized my ..um.. _talents_ -Well, if you consider those as talents- but anyways, I really can't take the job-" Mikan's line was cut off as Tsubasa slipped a hand to cover her mouth.

"What she means is, she's more than delighted to accept the job! _Hehehe..."_ Tsubasa answered for Mikan and let out a wry laugh.

Mikan shook off the hand and protested, "No! I mean-"

But then, Tsubasa shot her a dark glare as if he was threatening her not to say anything.

Kaoru saw and offered, "Well, if there's any unsatisfactory regarding the wages or the series, you can voice out, Mikan."

Mikan shrugged at the word. Being in her best manner, she asked, "How much... is the ..um.. payment?"

Kaoru just smiled, "We're offering forty per episode. You see, this is because you're still new to acting but negotiations are always welcome."

Forty dollars... She'd have to work for days, not to mention, depriving her sleeps! Forty dollars would be slightly underpaid... not that she's asking much...

She couldn't hide a slightly uneasy expression.

"Well, if it's too small an amount we can talk about it..." Madam Kaoru offered with an awkward smile.

Tsubasa on the other side, nudged Mikan and whispered, "She's offering forty thousand per episode for a starter, don't show that face!"

**Forty thousand per episode?! **That's more than her whole year salary when she was doing her part time job back then!

"I'll take the job!" Mikan said in one breathe, just like a typical high school girl willing to change her attitude 180o when it comes to money...

"Do you need any backup actress or actor to do the kissing part?" Kaoru asked both Natsume and Mikan the awkward question. It's odd to ask the question but Kaoru was just being considerate for Mikan's sake. Well, she **is** new to the field...

Oddly, Mikan and Natsume replied at almost the same timing, but the answers were very different.

Mikan answered a _'yes_'.

And Natsume said '_no_'.

They looked at each other.

"**What do you mean 'no'**?" Mikan asked, frowning at him.

Natsume just ignored her and turned to Kaoru, "Backups are a waste of money. Besides they'll ruin the whole scene. I would never go for backups-"

"Then I would just have to hire one backup actress for Mikan's sake-" Kaoru simply cut in.

Only to be interrupted by her son, "-and neither... would she." Natsume finished the sentence, looking away from Kaoru.

Mikan thought she saw Natsume blushing. But it was merely her imagination anyway... _was it not?_

Kaoru studied her son for a while. She'd never seen him like this, or rather no one has ever made him like this before. She smiled and announced, "Well, that's it. No backups required. I think we've come to an agreement. I hope you're going to like your new job, Mikan." Kaoru stood up for a shake.

Mikan nervously returned the shake. Natsume was acting really weird recently and she wondered why...

One more thing... **No backups?!**

Mikan tried to stop Madam Kaoru once again to request for a backup actress but she's already at the door, leaving.

_Little did they all known, someone had placed a recording device under the desk in the room... And they were being watched through the CCTV..._

* * *

Natsume and Tsubasa were the last to leave the room.

Tsubasa, seeing the opportunity to tease him, taunted, "_She's got you that much huh_?" He nudged Natsume with his elbow.

Natsume just shook him off and replied, "Don't ever touch her again, _cause you won't like the consequences_." He warned.

Tsubasa didn't fully understand him until he recalled covering Mikan's mouth with his hand back at the 'discussion' they're having. _Wow... He's jealous of a thing that small?... _

Tsubasa smirked, "Can't help it... _I'm her manager_." He shot him a confident grin.

Natsume just glared deadly at him. He didn't say anything

"Really, you aren't a talkative guy, are you? Except when it comes to Mikan... I see she really holds a great influence in ya'!" Tsubasa shot once more.

"Tsubasa? What are you doing here?" Misaki who was heading their way greeted.

"Oh! Misaki! Nice to see you!" Tsubasa greeted back. He was excited to see Misaki actually. There were classmates back then.

Natsume just slipped past the duo and went away.

"I didn't know you work for Alice Academy!" Misaki said, sounding very interested.

"Oh, that's not it. I'm Mikan's manager." He smiled.

Misaki's smile grew warmer, "I guess this is fate huh."

They were boyfriend and girlfriend back then. But they broke up on the graduation day because they thought they would be heading on separate ways. However, there wasn't any trace of awkwardness between them when they met again.

"Nope, I volunteered to become Mikan's manager because I thought that would lead me to you." Tsubasa suggested playfully.

Misaki chuckled and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"I see you haven't change one bit, Tsubasa. I'm off for the day. Um... Maybe you and I can get some coffee together and we'll talk about our... job?" Misaki invited hesitantly.

"Great! I'm off for the day too." He replied brightly.

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Next chapter! The shooting of the series you all have been waiting for! "Love Triangle"!

Wait- What happen to Koko and Sumire?

And what will happen between Tsubasa and Misaki?!

Most importantly...

What will happen between Natsume, Mikan and Ruka?!

How about Hotaru? Heheehehe... lonely Hotaru... I'll make Ruka come to your side soon...XD *wink*

Not sure I can squeeze all that into one chapter but I'll do my best!

Kaoru and Yuka... Hahaha... I love the moms! :*)

And come on, you're just one click away to make me happy! Haha Review~

Comments, Suggestions, Critiques are all welcome! :)

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	13. Chapter 13

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_They do not love that do not show their love. _

_The course of true love never did run smooth. _

_Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. _

_There is no evil angel but Love. _

_-William Shakespeare_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter T-H-I-R-T-E-E-N :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Sakura Mikan Starring in 'Love Triangle'?! WTH!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_Posted, July 7 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_IT CAN'T BE! NOOO! THE ROLE, MADELYN IS TAKEN! NATSUME-SAMA'S LIPS ARE TAKEN!_

_RUKA"S TOO!_

_MY DREAMS! MY SOULS! MY **DIGNITY**!"_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, July 7 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**SAKURAMIKAN HATER wrote:**

_Who does this Sakura Mikan** think** she is?! How dare she!"_

_-Down with Sakura Mikan -_

* * *

_Posted, July 7 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_I heard that she's the girl who kissed Natsume beside the street! And Ruka too!_

_Though someone bought the pictures..._

_I KNOW it's her! That ugly slug!" _

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

_Posted, July 8 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**NatsumeRukaStillMine wrote:**

_Don't forget she sings Natsume's song too!_

_Mikan Sakura_

_GO TO HELL!_

_She's even worse than Koizumi Luna when it comes to being a slug_

_URGHHH!_"

_-No! They can't make Sakura Mikan Madelyn!-_

* * *

_Posted, July 8 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**HELLyouGOsakuraMIKAN wrote:**

_Chill…_

_Natsume and Ruka won't fell for her anyway._

_She's just an ugly old sly hag!"_

_-Let's start a Sakura Mikan Haters Club, shall we?-_

* * *

_Posted, July 8 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**SumireFan1023 wrote:**

_Hey! Had you guys hear about this? Sumire is quitting her job!_

_**She's quitting her job as model?!**_ "

_-Sumire! Don't quit! :*( -_

* * *

_Posted, July 8 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride**** wrote:**

_SumireFan1023 , you're off the subject... _

_We're talking about Natsume-sama, not Sumire...-_-lll"_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

First | Previous | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | … | Next | Last |

* * *

Mikan was really stressed out. She was going to acting and acrobatics lessons in order to prepare herself for Madelyn's role. And I can tell you, it's pure stressful and hell...

Luckily she didn't have time for net lately... If she did, those forums out there discussing about how those fangirls detested her are going to send her right into the ICU...

Mikan worked really hard so that she'd perform well in the drama series. She practiced acrobatics for at least five hours a day. She needed to be professional so that she won't let Madam Kaoru down. She believed in her and expected her to do her best in return. Besides, they are paying her $40 000 per episode!

Mikan even watched some of the movies in which Natsume had been a part in as reference. Indeed, he's really skilled when it comes to acting and very professional too. Mikan couldn't help but admire him for a while back there. Like he said, he never uses backup actors and he worked really hard in every movies.

_But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a perverted, arrogant jerk._

* * *

The Perfect Range Tour Concert which was supposed to be held at the Star Stadium tonight was cancelled. And Koko was the cause to this sudden announcement. He threatened them that he would quit the band if they wouldn't let him go.

He rushed back to Alice Academy and into the Girl's Dormitory, ignoring the stares from the people aside. He stood in front of the door which had and plate written "Sumire's Room" hanging on it.

Koko hesitated for a while before he knocked the door.

"Go away!" Sumire's voice demanded.

But Koko kept knocking the door, thus Sumire finally answered the door.

When she saw him, she quickly hid behind the door and pushed the door close. But Koko knew something was not right. He slipped his arm past the door, preventing Sumire in doing so.

Sumire saw there's no use trying so she let him in.

"What do you want?" She asked in an impatient manner.

"I want to know why you quitted your job." Koko replied firmly, straight to the point.

Sumire thought for a while. She knew this day would come. But she wasn't prepared for it.

"I- I just- I'm just bored with my job! That's all." She looked away... Crossing and Uncrossing her arms.

Obviously, she's lying.

"You're lying" Koko pressed.

"Well... I'm- My parents want me to quit the job. That's all. They say it's too troublesome." She found another excuse.

"Your parents were dead years ago." Koko narrowed his eyes.

Sumire's eyes widened. She was nervous and didn't know what to say. He _was _her childhood playmate. He knew everything about her! How can she be so careless?

"I- I lost my interest in modeling! **There!** Happy?" She said in a loud manner.

"I don't care how many excuses you can come out with. **I want the truth**, Sumire." Koko said in a serious tone. He's worried and something tells him that his instinct was true... But he wanted her to admit it herself so that he can be sure of it...

Sumire looked at him and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She kneed down and cried. Koko, seeing her in this situation, rushed to her side and threw his arms around her.

"Sumire, you can tell me what's wrong! I can help you! If you can just tell me what's causing this pain to you!" He comforted.

Sumire looked at him, feeling really weak and the need to lean on his shoulder.

"Koko... I don't know what to do... I- I'm... I'm pregnant."

Instead of being shocked -like most people in his career would be if they're in his shoes - Koko was overjoyed. He was expecting the answer actually. His instinct told him so. And now it has been confirmed that it's true. She's carrying his baby!

"What... are you planning to do?" He asked, hoping that...

"I'm not going to take away this life! That's- That's why I've decided to quit my job." She answered determinedly.

Koko held her tightly, "You're not alone, Sumire... I'll take up all the responsibilities. I'd never leave you." He pulled her and looked into her eyes intensely, smiling, he told her, "I love you."

Sumire'd never felt an emotion this strong in her whole life. She was a teenage girl before this. But she felt like she had the confidence to be a good mother after this. Koko was her playmate, someone who protected her and loved her so much. He didn't run away when he knew she was pregnant. And this meant a lot to a girl. He loved the woman and her baby. This is just the kind of man every woman needs. And the kind of man she needed the most right now. She felt the urge to pull him to her and treasure him for the rest of her life...

"I love you too, Koko." She whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying this joyful moment.

* * *

"No, that's not it, Mikan. You've got it all wrong. You did pretty well when we rehearsed... But- Nevermind. try it once more." Madam Kaoru, sitting on her golden director chair, commanded.

Mikan breathed in and gave it another shot, "Now... where does he keep his money? Hm... if I were a motel owner, where would I keep those shiny coins-"

"Cut." Kaoru shot in disappointment, obviously dissatisfied with Mikan's performance, "Let's take a break, shall we?" She covered her forehead with her palm.

The series started the shootings today and it was Mikan's first scene, where the role she's playing, Madelyn planned to steal money from a motel. She was really nervous, thus she didn't manage to bring out her best shot.

Mikan went to the dressing room where there was no one around.

"I knew it! I just can't get this right! I'm not good at this stuff after all! I should just give up! I-" She said to herself, clenching her hands tightly and gritting her teeth. Clearly she was very stressed for not getting the part right. It was her first acting. She felt so disappointed and that teardrop which she has suppressed since a long time ago couldn't help but rolled down her pretty face.

"What you need to improve is your confidence." Natsume stated, coming out from behind the door.

Mikan jolted and turned around, wiping away her tears and eyeing him, "What... do you mean?"

"You aren't used to spotlights and cameras. You didn't feel like yourself in front of them. That's why you're acting was unnatural." He stated plainly.

He was looking from aside all along.

"I- I don't know what you're saying." She wiped her tears and went past him.

"Try to relax yourself a bit. A cunning grin should do the trick." Natsume recommended before she's out of his sight.

* * *

_What does he mean 'a cunning grin'?! It isn't written in the script. I shouldn't smile in this scene! _

_But the script doesn't say that I couldn't..._

"I hope I'm not pressuring you Mikan. Let's try it one more time." Kaoru smiled to Mikan and she smiled back.

"5,4... And action!"

Mikan decided to take Natsume advice. She tried her best to overcome her nervousness and let out a cunning smile, "Now... _where does he keep his money?_ _Hm..._ if I were a motel owner, where would I keep those _shiny_ coins?" Her eyes twinkled, "Or _maybe_, I'd just have to ask him the question instead." And she ended the line with a cunning expression.

"And cut!" Kaoru shot. She was impressed by her sudden improvement.

"Wow... Your performance's improved, Mikan. I guess you're a fast learner." She praised with a smile.

Mikan's mood brightened up and she replied with a smile, "I'll do my best!"

* * *

_"Don't miss the premiere of the drama series 'Love triangle' which will be aired on next year's January 5th! Up next, we're going to have a short interview with the casts of the series, 'Love Triangle'. So Miss Sakura, you're playing Madelyn, the heroine of the story?-" *Swip*_

Mikan turned off the TV and hid her head under the pillow out of embarrassment...

_I can't watch..._

She's back in her room after the shooting session for the first day and the acrobatics training...

**They requested her to sing the** **opening soundtrack** **of the series, 'Love Triangle' with _Ruka_**...

She felt really... **really** tired. She wondered if she really did well in the acting part... Maybe she's just not the material for acting... Maybe...

_Argh! Too many doubtful questions! So few answers! I'll have to wait until the premiere is aired!_

So she decided to surf the net for a while... _Wow..._ She forgot the last time she on her laptop...

And the forums out there discussing about how _ugly_ and how much of a _big fat loser_ she is on the net... _Woah! They are driving her crazy..._

"**ARGHHHHHHH**!" She yelled, feeling the anger and the rising of her blood level.

_Call the ambulance... Anyone?_

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

I didn't touch on Misaki and Tsubasa this chapter.

I didn't mention Hotaru either... Hehehe...

Well... OMG Sumire's pregnant?! Oh well... I hope you guys don't hate the twist...

Nope, it's not the time for the kiss scene... _**yet!**_

**For those who reviewed TQ! ^^**

Well tell me what you think kay!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	14. Chapter 14

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_In the arithmetic of love, _

_one plus one equals everything, _

_and two minus one equals nothing._

_-Mignon McLaughlin_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter F-O-U-R-T-E-E-N :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

"I wonder if Mikan's doing well right now..." Tsubasa said, sipping his cup of latte.

"Well... I heard that Madam Kaoru is setting up a 'test' for her today... If she fails... well.. I don't really know the consequence actually." Misaki replied, sipping her cup of mocha.

Tsubasa almost spitted his latte, "What do you mean by a **'test'?!"**

Misaki just looked at him, as calm as ever, "Don't ask me... I have no idea..."

Tsubasa grabbed his sunglasses, "I'm going back to the set to check if she's okay." With that he dashed out of the cafe.

Misaki tried to stop him, "Wait- You-" Tsubasa was already outside the cafe, "-You... haven't finish your coffee..." she managed to finish.

She looked at the latte in front of her... slightly disappointed...

_That's the Tsubasa I've known since middle school..._

"Well, I guess it's one more cup of exclusive coffee for me!" She said cheerfully, smiling to herself.

* * *

Madam Kaoru looked at Mikan as serious as ever, "Mikan... You've been acting for the forth day. There's one thing I really need to know..."

Mikan looked at her sincerely. Whatever challenge Madam Kaoru is making her going through, she'll accept it without hesitation.

Or maybe she's suspected her unusual relationship with Natsume and she's going to ask her about it! OMG how's she going to answer?

Maybe she's telling her that she doesn't qualified to play Madelyn's role and she's firing her?!

Maybe she knew about how the fangirls out there despise her and is planning on firing her?!

Whatever she's going to ask... Mikan's not backing down! No, she's not going to-

"Mikan, what's your opinion towards the script?" Kaoru asked seriously.

Mikan blinked for a second... Well, she wasn't expecting that coming...

"Um... I think that some parts of the script -I went through the summaries just now- are a bit cliché." Mikan replied.

"Oh?" Kaoru sound amused.

The script was actually written by herself. But she wasn't confident to tell anyone about this, including Natsume. It was her first time writing a script and she's making her son acting... She needs opinions from other people. But most of the people she asked would just tell her, "Oh, it's pretty good... Love it" or "Nice job! Love the part where Madelyn..." Mikan was the second one who actually voiced out her opinion besides Natsume... Kaoru could see this girl in front of her, Mikan is a lot like her son.

"The part where Prince William caught Madelyn stealing and made her his slave... That part is a bit clichéd though it suits people's taste nowadays... If you're asking for any changes, I suggest Prince William pretends that he doesn't know about her trying to steal his properties and then finds out what's the reason for her to steal." Mikan suggested.

Kaoru nodded. Indeed, she likes the way the story goes in Mikan's description, "Go on... Tell me anything about the script you feel like changing."

"And the purse... I feel like... The thing which is stolen by Madelyn is the thing which leads her to Prince William... I really hope that that thing she stole holds an important meaning to both of them. It should be something like a necklace or... maybe a pendant?" Mikan explained.

Kaoru just smiled, "Well... It seems like there's going to be changes for the script."

* * *

So... They came out with a better script.

Tsubasa at the side was relieved.

_Phew... Gladly Madam Kaoru didn't decide to fire Mikan..._

**"And action!"**

Mikan counted the coins in the box happily in the crowd, "Hm... fifty-one, fifty-two... Wow... These are heavy!" She smiled and closed the box.

She then examined the box, "I can make fifty bucks out of this box too! Alan, Keby, Marie and all the others are going to be so happy!"

And she put away the box into her bag.

"And cut!" Madam Kaoru shot, "Good shot Mikan, you're getting into the whole thing."

Mikan just smiled.

Her scene was over and Natsume's was next. Mikan just watched him from aside. He's role of Prince William has shoulder length hair with dark curly locks. His white pale skin was a complete contrast to his hair. He's wearing a captain-like suit made of silk which made him looked like the most handsome thing alive...

Wait- Mikan was thinking of him as... _handsome?!_

No... It's nothing like that... Okay she admits, he's handsome no matter what he wears.

But that attitude and manners of his have ruined every trace of beauty in him.

_Then why was her heart thudding when she saw him in the suit?_

_"Action!"_

Natsume was walking in the crowd inside the set. He looked back and found something suspicious.

"Cut! Good take, Natsume" Kaoru praised.

* * *

Madam Kaoru sat down with Mikan, Ruka and Natsume.

Kaoru was the one who first spoken, "Okay, so Natsume's gonna compose two songs, Mikan and Ruka are going to sing the opening song for the series. And Ruka alone will sing the ending song. I hope there's no problem with that." Kaoru looked up.

Natsume stared at her, "There is."

Kaoru lifted her brow, "There is?"

Natsume leaned back towards the seat, "You ask me to compose two songs in such a short time. _Apparently I can't manage the job_." He eyed his mother, his brows narrowed. _Something's annoying him... Maybe it has something to do with the person**s** singing the OST..._

Kaoru smiled at her son, "Oh?" She paused and with the amusement, she added, "_You can't manage the job_? I don't think that phrase even exists in your dictionary. Is it because of the _ones who are going to sing them_ aren't much to your _liking_?" She read Natsume like a glass of pure water.

But Ruka and Mikan were as blur as ever... They had no idea what they're saying.

"Come to my office later Natsume and tell me what you want so that you'd start composing." Kaoru commanded, "As for you two," She turned to Mikan and Ruka, "Do you have anymore suggestions towards the songs?"

"Um..." Mikan voiced out once again, "I'm just suggesting... Well you asked about a suitable song title... maybe the opening song can be entitled as 'Honey'? Cause the opening song should be lively, catchy and sweet so that people would be attracted."

Kaoru was inspired by her suggestion. Natsume on the other side, just stared at her emotionless. _Typical 'honey' girl... wasn't she?_

And he followed Kaoru into her office...

* * *

Mikan returned to the set for the fifth day. They're currently filming some random shots for the whole movie. She went through the short part of the script. It's about Prince William's jealousy over Madelyn... And...

**_Love Triangle_**

**_Scene 132_**

Madelyn : I need to talk to you.

William : There's nothing much that you can say, your actions had spoken for you! (Narrowing his eyes as he sat down, looking away from Madelyn)

Madelyn : No, you don't understand-

William : I do. And as the matter of fact, I understand too well. (Madelyn comes closer to William) And I'm going to let you go, to go to his side. This time, I won't take back my words. (Looking very serious)

Madelyn : (Keep quiet, feeling guilty)

William : (Hand running through his hair as he turns to Madelyn) One more thing- (A pair of lips slam down to catch William's)

Madelyn : (Kneel down and **Kiss William passionately**.)

William : (Shocked)

Madelyn : (Break the kiss and look into William's eyes intensely) You said you wanted an answer. This... is my answer. (Look at William determinedly.)

**_End of Scene 132_**

_And there's a kiss scene?!_

For goodness sake, she's only been in the set for the fifth day! **And they want her to perform her kiss scene debut today?!**

_She couldn't stay calm, because that's the last emotion she's feeling right now._

_She couldn't say she's shocked, because she's expecting the kiss scene actually._

_She couldn't say that she knows what to do next, cause she didn't know what Natsume is thinking right now..._

* * *

In the rest room, Natsume washed his face and looked at his own reflection. Indeed it's tiring during the series shooting sessions like usual. But this time, he's shooting it with Mikan. This alone excited him inside and was able to brighten his mood for the rest of the day.

Natsume recalled that they're going to shoot for the kissing scene today...

And he smirked in front of the mirror.

_You can't tell how much sweetness he's going to taste on the pretty lips of her's..._

* * *

"Um... Natsume, can we just... um..." Mikan didn't know where to start.

Natsume lifted his gaze up to meet hers, making Mikan to turn away subconciously.

_She can't even look into him at this embarassing moment..._

_It's probably about the kiss scene, no doubt_. Natsume read her but he just kept silence.

"Can we just... Can we not toucheachother'slipsinthekissscene?" She let out in one breathe, crossing her heart and shutting her eyes.

Natsume was still emotionless as his usual self. He turned away and read the manga he had on his hands, "I'm a professional actor, but your request, however, is very unprofessional indeed." Acting as if he has heard the most natural thing from her.

He could almost expect every moves she makes.

Mikan, disappointed and feeling guilty, looked down in shame.

Natsume saw her from the corner of his eyes, so he got up and walked past her, whispering to her ears, "I won't touch you if it's not to your liking." He promised. And he left her.

Mikan just blushed. She wondered what was he indicating to...

* * *

Hotaru entered the set from the back door.

Mikan spotted her, "Hotaru! What are you doing here?" She greeted excitedly, her mood brightened up at once.

"I'm just visiting you, you've missed class quite a lot for these five days." Hotaru replied blankly.

Is it just a **mere visit** to see Mikan or does the ice queen herself have _something else_ back in her mind... Among all the shooting sessions to visit, _why does it have to be the kissing scene?!_

"Hotaru... Why are you bringing your **camera...?"** Mikan asked inocently.

_Hotaru eyed her, could this girl be any denser...?_ "I need to do my school project on drama shootings." She made an lame excuse, which in Mikan's case, was one which made sense.

Ruka was on his way to discuss about some scenes with Mikan. He turned away when he saw who Mikan was with at the time...

"_Going elsewhere,_ Nogi?" Hotaru shot mercilessly, loud enough for Ruka to hear.

Ruka stopped his pace, he turned around hesitatingly and gave a wry laugh, "_Ahaha_... It's you Hotaru, I was just... _um_ going back to the set to... _um_... pick up some stuffs..."

Hotaru left Mikan and walked towards Ruka, "Do you still remember that you are to do everything I want you to do, Nogi? Are you currently escaping me and my orders?" She said softly so that Mikan couldn't catch anything.

Once again Ruka let out a dry laugh, "Hahaha... Of course not! You bought those photos for me... And there's no reason for me to escape from you, is there?" He eyed Hotaru nervously.

"Nope, no reason. And that brings us back to my orders. I want you to leave the set for one whole day." Hotaru pressed.

"Leave the set? Hotaru, you know I can't leave my job, not even for one day!" Ruka resisted.

"I've checked with Madam Kaoru and she said you've finished your scenes for the day." Hotaru replied, "Besides, it would be Natsume and Mikan's scenes from now on." She extended her hands to pull Ruka out of the set, "_Come along, you're coming with me_." She said darkly.

"Ah- Wait!" Ruka shot, wishing for anybody's help to get him away from this intelligent ice block.

But he didn't manage to get any. And Mikan... _She's just helpless..._

Mikan just stared at them blankly. She then smiled and waved good bye.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Mikan said determinedly. She's looking at Natsume, feeling hurt and slightly deceived. But Natsume's solid back was facing her. He didn't even want to see her.

"There's nothing much that you can say, your actions had spoken for you!" Natsume turned his head back slightly to glance her for a second, his eyes narrowed. He then turned away from her.

"No, you don't understand-" Madelyn tried to catch up with him and protest.

"I do. And as the matter of fact, I understand too well. And I'm going to let you go, to go to his side. This time, I won't take back my words." He mentioned darkly.

Mikan looked down, feeling guilty and lost of hope.

Natsume ran through his dark locks with his hand, "One more thing-"

He didn't finish the line because **Mikan was supposed to stop the line with a kiss!**

But instead, Mikan just stood there blankly.

"Cut, **CUT!** What's going on?" Kaoru exclaimed.

Mikan looked at her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for... Can we have another take, please?"

_I won't touch you if it's not to your liking._ Mikan recalled Natsume saying the line just a while ago...

Besides, it's not like she is going to kiss Natsume. It's Madelyn who is kissing Prince William and she just happens to take up the role as Madelyn. It's just a mere kiss scene with no real emotions involved. And Natsume promised not to take advantage to touch her, they just need to act it out...

"And action!" Kaoru shot.

"I need to talk to you." Mikan said determinedly once again.

"There's nothing much that you can say, your actions had spoken for you!"

"No, you don't understand-"

"I do. And as the matter of fact, I understand too well. And I'm going to let you go, to go to his side. This time, I won't take back my words."

Mikan looked down, feeling complicated and confused.

Natsume ran through his dark locks with his hand, "One more thing-"

For one breath taking second, Mikan knelt down and cupped Natsume's face with her soft palm. She then planted a kiss on his lips to absorb any words which is coming out from him.

To tell the truth, Mikan's sudden boldness did shocked Natsume for a second.

She broke the kiss, "You said you wanted an answer." She blushed and smiled, "This... is my answer."

"And cut! Good job, Mikan." Kaoru complimented, but she then frowned a bit, "But the script written says that you have to kiss Natsume** passionately**. The kiss just now was too gentle and sweet. We'll give it another shot."

"Another one?!" Mikan blurted, her eyes widened.

Kaoru just smiled brightly, "Of course there is! We have to catch you kissing Natsume from 360o angles! Besides, I want the perfect kiss from you two!"

Mikan blushed hardly. Natsume,on the other hand, almost thought of_ thanking_ his mother for...

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru were in a cafe nearby the set.

"I don't get it. You want me to leave the set for this... tea?" Ruka asked doubtfully, staring at the cup of fine rose tea in front of him.

"You have to follow every orders I demand, I thought that's the deal?" Hotaru took a sip of her rose tea, looking highly elegant and ladylike, "And yes, it's a cup of tea you're staring at. Don't worry, I don't put poison in the tea. Polluting one cup of fine tea costing ten dollars each isn't exactly what I'm thinking of pulling."

"For what? I mean for what you're doing this for?" Ruka asked, he had no mood for tea when heaven knows what Mikan is doing with Natsume back in the set. She's probably kissing him back at the set. And the thought caused an ache in his heart somehow...

"To keep you away from Mikan and make you stay by my side." Hotaru said blankly, _it sounded like a flirt_, but then again,_ it didn't sounded much like a flirt at the same time._..

Ruka just stared at her speechlessly. He drank his tea in one breathe and leaned back to his seat furiously. **That girl was driving him crazy!**

* * *

Kaoru called Mikan, Rukan and Natsume for an _urgent _meeting...

"I've made a decision and I want you three to be the first three to know." Kaoru announced.

Mikan looked at her excitedly while Natsume just gave a look as if he's not paying attention.

"Mikan will sing the OST... with Natsume." Kaoru shot.

It took them approximately three seconds to digest all her words.

**"He's singing the song?!"** Mikan exclaimed.

Surprisingly, Natsume asked the same question at almost the same timing. He was slightly shocked...too.

**"I'm singing the song?!"**

He told Madam Kaoru that he didn't want Ruka to sing with Mikan. So he requested for another singer. And obviously, he wasn't referring to himself.

"**But he can't sing**!" Mikan blurted, didn't care if she's being rude to Natsume.

"**But I can't si-"** Natsume almost finished the line with Mikan. He then stopped and stared at Mikan with a doubtful expression.

_He needs to cool down and chill... He's not going to lose his touch... He needs to remain his normal self_. So Natsume just kept quiet.

Ruka, on the other hand, looked down. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Don't worry. We can improve your voice with the help of editing... Though I must say there's going to be** a lot** of editing done but I'm willing to give it a try." Kaoru said cheerfully, she then added, "That is, if it's fine with you, Nogi."

Ruka just looked at her. He couldn't do anything else but to nod, even though he was slightly unwilling to give up his part.

It was the director's decision.

"But-" Mikan tried to convince Kaoru otherwise but she was not entertained.

"I don't accept but's, Mikan." She smiled at her.

So there she was, stuck with Natsume both in _fiction and also, in reality_...

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Well... I'll try to update when I'm free XD Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and thanks for waiting...

XD

Deserve a review from you in return?XD

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	15. Chapter 15

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models**

_By xxAikoxx_

_Take away love, and our earth is a tomb._

_-Robert Browning-_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter F-I-F-T-E-E-N $:$:$:$:$**

It's the start of winter. And it's the season of love.

"Great news, people!" Tsubasa, holding a newspaper in his hand announced as he walked into the room.

Mikan looked up while Natsume, who was taking a nap in his armchair, didn't even move a muscle. They were taking a rest from all the endless shootings.

"Our opening sound track, 'Honey' has topped the Music Pop Station chart for the week! Thanks to Natsume's debut in the song, the fangirls have already preordered Mikan's next album." Tsubasa explained.

Mikan burst out in laughter, recalling the recording session weeks ago. Sure she knew Natsume can't really sing, but to experience hearing him singing first hand was pure torture... He's **that** bad! That's why Madam Kaoru decided to let him sing the bass while Mikan's singing the main melody. And she can tell, Madam Kaoru worked very hard on editing his voice to make it sounded just _right_...

But overall, he did a fine job. Mikan has never seen him working so hard to cope with his weakness before... Maybe there is something admirable in him after all...

"What are you staring?" Natsume asked, tilting his head a bit.

Mikan snapped out from her day dreaming. She then realized she was staring at Natsume all the time. She blushed and replied, "Nothing."

Natsume gave her a second look before turning away, that girl was a living hotness alarm, he couldn't deny the fact. Since when did his attention was completely revolving around her? His thoughts were filled with her and the times they're together. Even when he was taking a nap just now -well, he wasn't really napping as you see, _he couldn't_! Her presence's haunting him! He wasn't the normal himself recently...

Mikan held Natsume's arm from behind, slightly giving him a shock, he turned to her, wondering the reason to her sudden boldness.

Mikan just blinked and smiled, "Come on, break time's over. We better head back to the set." She smiled and dragged him along.

That's one _angelic smile_ which can melt away every single guy's heart...

Although he was hiding the fact, Natsume was enjoying her presence far too much than he ought to be...

**"Well, well, well... What do we have here...",** the honey-sweet voice called out, _well, in such a not-very-sweet- mood..._

Mikan eyed the stylish lady with the sweet voice and asked, "Luna? What are you doing here?"

Luna just looked at her, her eyes narrowed and taunted, "You mean you don't know? **How foolish of you.** I'm in the drama as well, playing Julie's part." She then turned to Natsume and flashed a seductive smile, "_Natsume, when you done playing with her, you can come straight into my embrace_."

_You can sense 10 watt of electricity in her words... Talking about goose bumps and all..._

**She rolled her eyes at Mikan, flipped her hair twice, winked three times at Natsume and went away.**

_You can tell how stupid Luna looked just now._

So Luna's playing Julie's part... Mikan didn't feel any sort of disgust nor excitement at all. She's just neutral to Luna playing Julie's role.

_Wait- does it mean that she has to see her everyday?_

"Ignore her. She's just annoying." Natsume commented, which snapped Mikan out of her thoughts.

"I know." She replied.

"And if it's about what she said and did just now-", Natsume stopped as he realized he'd talked too much, _way too much than his usual self_.

"What? The part where she insulted me? Or all those sweet talking and winking at you?" Mikan just asked innocently.

Then the mood changed, she grinned and teased, "Are you afraid of letting me know that you had a crush on _somebody_?"

_Perhaps there's something going on... This does explain for his unusual self._

Natsume just looked at her, like she has said the most absurd thing. But he didn't let out a word.

_Mikan knew that he had a thing for her? And he thought she was dense..._

Mikan tried to hold her laughter but failed, she covered her mouth while saying, "Could it be? Hyuuga Natsume, the biggest star of the century, **had a crush on Koizumi Luna!** Gosh! This is such a big, **BIG** news!Hahaha..."

Natsume's eyebrow twitched a bit.

_She_ **_is _**_dense... and stupid._

Confessing to her would be way harder than he thought-

_Wait- He's thinking of confessing to her?_

Something **is **wrong with him...

Because love is the only thing on his mind since then...

* * *

"**Imai! I don't have time for this!"** Ruka pressed. This time, he was forced to accompany Hotaru to a one-day-trip at Disneyland.

"You do. And I said so." She simiply replied.

Ruka couldn't tell where she got her confidence and guts from, this girl is bold and strong, just like the one _he imagined to be his girlfriend one day when he was young_...

_No! Let's get the whole thing straight! I will not, shall not, never ever gonna to fall in love with this crazy girl!_

"I'm protecting Mikan." Hotaru suddenly blurted out, "_Hyuuga alone is enough, I don't want you to fall for her too_."

Ruka didn't expect this from her, it sounded like...

_Is it possible that..._

"Imai... Are you... Do you... _like me_?"

It took him a lot of courage to ask. **A. Lot.**

Hotaru turned to him and looked into his eyes, Ruka on the other hand, was feeling really nervous, he doesn't know how to react when she says 'yes'...

"Don't flatter yourself, Nogi. I'm protecting Mikan, like I said. I don't want you to bug in and cause something like a love triangle relationship. Mikan's too young for that. Besides, her career's just starting." Hotaru pressed.

Ruka calmed himself and asked, "Then, why aren't you targeting Natsume? Why are you keeping me away from Mikan, not him?" For once, Ruka wanted to be bold and straight, "Admit it, you do feel something for me, Imai." His expression, really determined.

His determination was clearly out of Hotaru's expectation, but she replied him calmly, "I'm not going to target Hyuuga. There's **no** way that I'm going to date him." She answered him and dragged him to the merry-go-round, "We're not going to waste the entrance tickets by chatting the whole day, since we're here in Disneyland, we might as well enjoy ourselves and have a memorable day here."

_So she's saying that she'd pick him over Natsume...?_

Once again, this girl is driving Ruka crazy... He was speechless... and helpless...

Somehow, he sensed that Hotaru was hiding something from him... Something like... her true colors? Her true thoughts? _Her true feelings_...

* * *

Mikan'd missed school a lot recently. It's rare to see either Natsume, Ruka or her at school nowadays because they were busy taking turns to shoot for "Love Triangle" since two and a half months ago. It's the start of winter, a season where lovers get together and share joyful moments together. It a romantic, cuddly, lovely, happy season for everyone.

But not for the students in Class 1-C, _they looked like they've just seen a ghost..._

"Why is Natsume, Ruka and the girl whose name I've forgotten here, sitting in class?" A random girl asked.

"Her name is **Mika**! I know we hadn't seen her since three months ago but it's ridiculous that you've forgotten her name already! She came out in the newspaper like, everyday!" Another answered.

"It's a miracle."

"Yup. To see them here, attending class... It's a miracle, isn't it? What occasion is today?"

"Hey, isn't her name Maki? Or is it Milan? Oh I know it's not Mika! Oh! Nevermind, we just call her slut like we used to anyway."

Mikan had been the gossip of the half semester and **those girls couldn't even spell her name right!** If you want to insult someone, **at least make sure that you've insulted the right person with the right name!** Gosh, just because she was absent for the past three months!

Though she did get to see her mum once or twice a week during her free time. And her mother was also busy these days... Clearly something is on with the school recently, oh yeah, the parent teacher day is on next week.

Glad that she doesn't have a problem with it, since her mother is...

**The head secretary of the school...**

If anyone finds out that she entered the school because her mother is the head secretary of the school, who knows what chaos those fangirls of NatsuRuka Club will put up!

They had been trying to make more rumors out of her, saying that she's a slut with no talents but only a pretty face. Some of them said that they've seen the preview of "Love Triangle" and claimed that her acting sucks, they also said that...

Slut. That's the nickname they had for her.

_They are just too 'creative' to think of the right name for me. Don't get me wrong. I **am **mocking them._

Whatever they say, Mikan's already immuned to the _nonsense_...

But saying that she entrolled the school because her mother is the school's staff is another thing! It could affect her mother's image!

She will not let that happen. For so long she had kept her identity as Yuka's daughter a secret to her schoolmates, and she managed to keep it until now. _She will not let them know_.

Maybe she could just find an excuse and skip the parent teacher day-

"Sakura Mikan." The teacher called up.

Mikan quickly stood up, "Yes!"

The girls around her laughed except for Hotaru, _the loudest one was Luna_.

Mikan cursed inside for making a fool out of herself. She knew it would be the rumor of the day.

"Sakura Mikan is day dreaming about Natsume and Ruka in class! That slutty piece of..." would be the rumour for the day.

If the scandalous news on the paper won't kill her, the fangirls' rumor spreading probably will.

* * *

"Ruka, you know. It was really embarrassing during Chemistry class today. The teacher called out my name in front of the whole class because I was daydreaming!" Mikan said with a half suppressed grin.

"I can imagine. Daydreaming suits you." Ruka replied with a gentle smile.

"That reminds me. You're also daydreaming sometimes when I saw you at the set, oh, and you always disappear from time to time. Where have you been?" Mikan asked in curiousity.

Ruka looked up, he blushed a bit, he looked as if he's hiding something from Mikan.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't' you? What is it?" Mikan asked, leaning her face towards Ruka's, sounding really cunning.

She could imagine why Natsume and Ruka were best friends. They were always best friends, though_ something was bothering their friendship months ago but they seemed to have the problem solved out_. Whatever it was, the good thing is that they're back on good terms and that's something to celebrate-

"Just that... Imai was constantly pulling me out of the set and asking me to go on a..." Ruka hesitated for a while, wondering if he should call it a-

"**Date? You two are dating?** Gosh, that's great!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly.

If he wasn't the gentleman he is, who speaks politely especially in front of the girl he fancies, he would have asked her, _'In what way is **that** a great thing?_'. But of course, he didn't.

"Ruka, how about we have a party tonight?" Mikan blurted out.

Ruka was totally amused by her randomness, he calmed himself and asked, "Party? On what purpose?"

Mikan just smiled, "That's a surprise."

* * *

All of Mikan's classmates were invited to one of the cafe bars in the school, Cafe Sonata. Well, some of them couldn't attend, especially Koko and Sumire. Mikan guessed that they just want to have some private time alone. Speaking of which, Mikan hadn't seen Sumire since three months ago. She wondered what was going on between those two.

All of the classmates were enjoying themselves, chatting, dancing, drinking, probably something you'll see in a normal disco bar.

But then, _you can't see so many celebrities in a common disco bar at any one night..._

And don't worry, they're not drinking alcohol, the school forbids it. They're probably drinking alcohol-free juice and plain water.

Luna was the queen of the night, moving her body in a tempo enough to be considered as a slut as to attract all the males' attention. All except Natsume and Ruka were mesmerized by her.

Natsume was wearing a black polo t-shirt and matching jacket on the outside while Ruka dressed rather casually, grey shirt with white vest. However, those were sufficient to make them the centre of attention.

"Can you dance with me, Natsume?" A fangirl asked boldly.

"I've missed you so much for the past three months!" Another flirted.

"Ruka, can you accompany me for a while? I want to talk with you."

"Natsume! Are you busy?"

"Maybe we can go somewhere else after this."

Natsume and Ruka were surrounded by their fangirls, as usual, which made Mikan trying to get to them and talk harder.

"Na-Tsu-Me-kun! Are you free?" Luna, who finally made her way into the crowd pouted.

Natsume just replied with a cold, "No."

Luna turned around to the fangirls and announced, "See! At least he replied! He was ignoring you all but he replied to me!", trying to show off.

She then turned to Ruka, "How about you, Ruka? You know you're always my second choice to Natsume-kun, are you free?" She asked in an as-the-matter-of-fact tone as if there's nothing wrong with the statement.

It made Ruka wonder if the statement was _supposed to hurt him or made him jealous_. He also wondered if he should laugh or not. _If that's supposed to be a joke, it's a pretty lame one._

"No." Ruka replied and continued to turn his gaze everywhere in search for-

"Phew! Finally made through the crowds. Hey, are you two free tonight?" Mikan asked as appeared in front of the fangirls and the two lads, who were obviously looking for her.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Ruka and Natsume straightened their backs and answered at the same timing, causing they fangirls around to gasp. Somehow, Mikan heard Natsume cursing underneath about making a fool of himself.

_You should see the fangirls parting their glossy lips widely while placing their palms in front of their mouths, all at the same time. One word, **hilarious**_**.**

Mikan just ignored them and pulled both the handsome lads out of the crowd. Those fangirls can say anything about her as they want.

* * *

"I've saved you two from those fangirls. now how shall you repay me?" Mikan grinned widely at Ruka and Natsume. She and the two lads have been closer friends after three months of drama shootings together.

"If you're so good at playing the heroine, why didn't you save us from embarrassment too just now?" Natsume commented, laying back the couch they were sitting on at the corner of the room next door to the dance floor.

Ruka just gave her a thoughtful look.

"Couldn't help it. You looked so funny in front of your crush." Mikan countered, eyeing on Natsume playfully.

Ruka stood up and exclaimed, "**Crush?"**

"You're over reacting, Ruka." Natsume just comment, he sat up, turned to Mikan and asked in a calm voice, "And who, might that _supposedly crush_ of mine be?"

"**Koizumi Luna of course!"** Mikan announced as if it's the most natural thing to say, "This is the purpose of the party I'm holding tonight. To get you together with your crush, Luna! _Friends_ help each other at getting their crushes! And I'm helping you to get her." Her grin grew wider.

"You've just gotten me away from Luna." Natsume stated plainly. As if he has a problem in getting Luna, that girl would die happy if he'd ever touch her.

"Only to get you two **alone**! You stay here while I go and get Luna here." Mikan stood up, turned to Ruka and said as she walked out of the room with him, "Come along, Ruka, I'll get you a cup of tea and later I'll go to the top floor alone cause I..."

As soon as they were out of sight, Natsume let out sigh as he laid back into the couch, closing his eyes.

_Friends help each other at getting their crushes... Friends... _

_Just friends huh?_

He opened his eyes when he realized that he's totally being friend zoned.

But for now, if he doesn't get himself out of the room, things could turn out to be pretty messy when Luna gets her way in.

He stood up and left the room.

* * *

Mikan and Ruka were on their way out of the room when they saw Hotaru. Mikan greeted Hotaru and threw a playful expression at Ruka.

"I think I should leave you two alone. Catch ya' later, Hotaru!" She winked and left, ignoring whatever Ruka was trying to say.

She then went to the dance floor and whispered something into Luna's ear, which made her leaping in joy and rushed out of the room straight into next door. But she didn't find the person she came to see so she returned to seek revenge on Mikan for making her looking like a fool. However, she couldn't find her anywhere as well.

Because both of the persons she was looking for were on the top floor of the building.

* * *

_So Natsume's with Luna and Ruka's with Hotaru... I end up... all alone?_

Mikan felt lonely all of the sudden. She wanted some time alone to think things over and thus, going to the top floor alone might help to clear up her mind a little bit.

_What, what am I thinking?_

_I wouldn't accept Natsume even if he begs me to have him._

She blushed at the thought when all her memories of sharing kisses with Natsume rushed up to her mind.

And then she was surprised when she saw Natsume looking at the dark sky through the glass window.

"What- Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes grew wide, "_Luna is so going to kill me_." She then murmured.

He didn't reply. He just continue staring outside the window. There was long silence between them.

"Hey, don't ignore me. I can't stand the silence. Can we just talk about something?" Mikan asked, trying to start another conversation, "Why aren't you in that room?", she asked, "I've planned everything perfectly for you just for you to ruin it all. An opportunity wasted." She sighed.

This time, Natsume did react to what she said, but he still didn't mention a word. He turned around to face Mikan. No narrowed eyes like the usual Natsume from him, and definitely no smile. He was just neutral. He didn't wear any expression.

Mikan couldn't have figured out on what's going on in his mind.

But then he started moving towards her. When he came a little bit too close to Mikan, she stepped back until her back hit the wall of the room.

It made her heart thudding, no doubt.

"Don't you ever pair me up with any girl again." Natsume finally mentioned, sounding threatening and a bit furious at the same time.

Mikan bit her lower lip, "_Okay, okay_. There's no need to be angry, you can just tell me not to be a busy body. _Sheesh, men and their egos_..."

She looked up and found that his face was only centimeters away from hers, she blushed, "Um... You can move away anytime now." She suggested.

But he remained his posture and placed both arms at each side of her, entrapping her.

"Tell me, do you consider me as a friend, or _something else_?" He spoke.

Mikan looked away from him to the side with the corner of her eyes and gave out a wry laugh, "_Hahaha..._ Of course we're friends. _Ehehe..._ Why are you asking?" The aura made her nervous.

"Because I think you've fallen deeply in love with me." He simply replied.

Mikan didn't know how to react at first, she shrieked and laughed loudly, "**Eeeeeee-Hahahahahaha...** It- It'll never happen, I promise."

Well, love wasn't precisely on her mind anyway she reminded herself even if she feels kinda lonely just a while ago. She has just started with her career and she needs to focus on it. She still has to study on the other hand. Besides, she's still young.

Natsume kept silence upon her words. Mikan managed to catch him frowning a bit.

She tried to push Natsume's strong arms away in attempt to escape. "You're asking weird questions, Natsume. You're just too sensitive, there's nothing-"

"Then, one more question. What will you do if I say that I'm... _falling for you?_" He interrupted, for the first time, Mikan saw hesitation in his words.

Mikan tilted her head and asked, "Sorry, I think I've misheard you. Did you say something like you're falling for _who_?"

"You." He answered, _way too determined for his own good this time._

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:**End of Chapter**:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

I hope you like the plots in this chapter!XD

Test's over and holidays are coming~~ It's time to celebrate, people! XD

I have to say, your reviews really motivate me to update. I felt a bit touched when so many people would like to know what happen next in the keep them coming, kay? XD

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	16. Chapter 16

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models**

_By xxAikoxx_

_If you really loved me, you would have never let me go, no mater how hard the situation._

_-Anonymous-_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter S-I-X-T-E-E-N $:$:$:$:$**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Hyuga Natsume is affirmatively taken?! Cry People!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

_Posted, Dec 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**DieSakuraMikaann321**** wrote:**

The news is real this time. Watch the prove on y.o.u.t.u.b.e.c.o.m.(slash)Coolbluesky"

_-Thinking about dying...When will world end?-_

* * *

_Posted, Dec 5 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**StillHisNo1Fan wrote:**

_Yeah. I've seen it... It's on one of the parties... The recording is just...sad... It's really Natsume-sama's voice confessing to that **** Sakura!_

_My worst Christmas EVER!"_

_-Dump her soon and I'm yours forever!-_

* * *

_Posted, Dec 6 20XX _Permalink Reply Quote

"**HopeStillHeWillSeeMe wrote:**

_I bet it's just them practicing for the upcoming drama, Love Triangle! Be sure to catch the lines (which we'd heard in the recording):_

**"You're asking weird questions. You're just too sensitive, there's nothing-"**

**"Then, one more question. What will you do if I say that I'm... _falling for you?_" **

**"Sorry, I think I've misheard you. Did you say something like you're falling for _who_?"**

in the up coming drama on January! I'm sure Natsume-sama has great taste in women! He wouldn't go for some Mikan-who is a ****."

* * *

_Posted, Dec 7 20XX_ Permalink Reply Quote

"**FutureNatsumeBride wrote:**

_"You're right **HopeStillHeWillSeeMe**! Just look at those stupid lines... It's pure junk and drama! I'm sure it's not Natsume who came out with those cheesy lines! And I'm positive that I know him . He's my Natsume-sama after all! Still gonna support him to the end! Love =D**"**_

_-Thinking about you right now, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun-_

* * *

First | Previous | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | … | Next | Last |

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

**Previously...**

"You're asking weird questions, Natsume. You're just too sensitive, there's nothing-"

"Then, one more question. What will you do if I say that I'm... _falling for you?_" He interrupted, for the first time, Mikan saw hesitation in his words.

Mikan tilted her head and asked, "Sorry, I think I've misheard you. Did you say something like you're falling for _who_?"

"You." He answered, _way too determined for his own good this time._

Unaware to those two, their_ private_ conversation was being eavesdropped by the two shadows behind one of the doors left slightly open.

"Imai... I don't we think we should.. **Hey why are you recording this!**! Hey!" Ruka whispered, deeply in guilt of what he was doing though it's under Hotaru's order.

They followed Mikan a while ago when she went to meet Natsume on the top floor of the building. Imai had the feeling she's gonna get a big scoop tonight.

Imai simply showed him the picture of him kissing Mikan to shut him up.

Unfortunately, **it failed this time**... _Ruka's not gonna become her blackmailing victim tonight... Not from now on... He has had enough of it and he's gonna set things right..._

_He's going to tell her that he is no longer afraid of her. _

"Finally, the** confession."** Hotaru simply blurted.

Ruka went blank for a second, "**What? Where? Hey, move aside!**" Still in a low volume, Ruka moved closer to Hotaru so that he could get a clearer image of what's going on.

_Well, so much for being rebellious back there_. Ruka was completely under Hotaru's manipulation once again.

Because soon, he forgot everything about standing up against Hotaru.

Instead, he compromised and joined her alliance.

However... God forbid her inappropriate act.

"What's with this recorder... It stopped working..." For the first time, she wasn't the Hotaru who has everything under control, at least, not her tape recorder this time. So that was as far as the recording went -after Natsume's confession. With the rest unknown to the public.

* * *

"I** reject**!" the brunette proudly announced.

She's got the raven lad in front of her stunned for a minute back there.

"Cat's got your tongue, Hyuuga? You wanted my answer and there you have it! I'm **rejecting** you!" Her strong voice turned down the lad whose pair of crimson orbs were once so confident. He thought he would shock her, that she would run away, anything but rejecting him in the face! He played with fire because he was bored, he wanted to see how she'll react to his confession. And of course, _he sensed that the girl actually felt something for him somewhere..._

He didn't deny that months of working with her did made him feel special about this girl. He'll have to accept that. Well, why else would he,** the calm and cool Hyuga Natsume**, be throwing dead and jealous glares everywhere at guys whom Mikan happened to come across for the past months?

That would have to stop. And he would have to brand her his in order for this to work.

But Hyuuga Natsume, he who has millions of fans out there, he who has never been refused of anything he desires, was being_ rejected._

And it was his first confession to date since he's never the one who has to make the first move! Women practically jump on him wherever he goes!

"Reasons." was the only thing on his mind.

"What reasons...?" This guy has the nerves to ask..."Um... because... you're-"_ think, Mikan, think of any excuse, anything at all_, "You're not my type."

"And what type of guys, pray tell, might happen to be in your interest?" Natsume took a few steps back, leaving her some space in between, but his stare never left her.

"Erm... He's tall, he's kind and well... certainly not a self-centered brute like yourself!" Mikan shot.

"You're talking about Ruka." Natsume stated, thinking that it was obvious that girl liked Ruka more than anyone else.

"NO! I happen... to have someone else in mind..." Mikan countered lamely. She'd been so busy in work that she didn't have any spare time to meet guys! Let alone being interested in one! Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa were almost the only three guys she's been interacting with since... since she could remember...

But she has got to come out with someone... Someone _fictional..._

_Or not..._

"He's always there for me, and he cares about everyone around him but himself, he loves gardening and I think that's wonderful! Not to mention, he talks very gently... Unlike someone, he calls me '_Sweet heart_' but never once, I feel offended by him because he's so nice, I wouldn't take that for flirting..." Mikan continued.

Upon hearing Mikan's words, Hotaru, from behind the door chuckled. Ruka stared at her in disbelief. _The Ice Queen does have functional facial muscle tissues._ He thought she'd never smile! Incredibly... well._.. stunning..._

Luckily enough, the two having conversation was too involved that they didn't hear her chuckle.

"You're making this up." Natsume merely stated, staring down at her in disbelief.

"Well, you can say all you want Natsume, but I'm leaving this conversation." With that, Mikan reached for the door which was left half opened.

To her surprise, she found a relatively calm Hotaru and a very very panicky Ruka near the wall beside the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked without much thought.

Ruka just glanced nervously at Hotaru and urged her to say something. Hotaru on the other hand, just showed him an emotionless expression before she turned to Mikan and answered.

"We're kissing. _Thanks for interrupting_."

"Owh." Mikan blushed out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, do carry on..."

With that, she left, hoping that the duo did not notice how her heart were thudding so loudly inside her rib cage, she had no doubt that they did not hear the conversation, or rather, she didn't give much thought to that. She's just happy that things were over.

"What was that for?" Ruka asked after he was sure that Mikan had left the scene.

"_You want me to kiss you?_" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

That kept Ruka silent. Interesting, now Hotaru's found out the latest way to _blackmail him..._

And about the _mysterious guy who had successfully caught Mikan's attention_, Hotaru smiled at the thought. She knew the exact person who fitted the descriptions well when she had this conversation with Mikan some time ago. Mikan said the same thing to her that time about the guy who liked to garden and who was kind to everyone.

_Her grandpa. That's who._

Surprisingly, that grandpa of hers, who had past away long ago, left an ugly scratch on someone's broken heart, whether if he's admitting so or not.

_Natsume._

Ruka looked inside the room while standing by the door, Natsume was sitting with one of his elbows supported on his knee. Ruka couldn't see his expression, but he thought he should leave him alone for the night.

* * *

"I'm sure you fans have had enough anticipation regarding on the new series, 'Love Triangle'! Here's an interesting news which you girls might want to know... Recently, your -one and only- Hyuuga Natsume has taken up a new hobby, which is **gardening.**

_Yes, there's no need to rub your eyes for a clearer view. It's **gardening.**_

In the middle of winter season? That's absurd!

Spotted by one of the fellow schoolmates of Alice Academy, Natsume was working with shovels and forks, not to mention, being seen squatting among pots of flowers and strawberry stems whenever he was off set!

Now that's something unexpected from our adorable prince, wouldn't you say? He would rather be found working his sweats off around the campus and among the bushes than chasing skirts around!

_Wonder what has caused he sudden change of interest._ That's the hottest topic on most of Natsume's fan club forums at the moment.

At Cool Blue Sky's Times Strait, we give you the latest and hottest news offline."

-Cool Blue Sky's Times Strait-

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Gosh, when I revised this fic... the first thought that came to me... _This is embarrassing... Did I write those?!_ I found so many spelling and grammar mistakes here and there... . Sorry that you all had to bear with it haha. I hope I've been improving...

Well, since it has been more than a year I didn't touch this fanfic, I might as well update you guys about my current situation. This has nothing to do with the story okay...

I hope it turned out good, I'm thinking of something light and filled with joy to write. Like the first few chapters... I hate how funny stories turn heavy and emotional as it proceeds. Well, all the best . =D

I promise the next chapter will be up in 24 hours from the time I posted this chapter. So please wait patiently for it to be edited yeah!

Also Read & Review please? Also, if you feel like killing me, please let me know...(Truly sorry...) =)

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	17. Chapter 17

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

_-Ingrid Bergman-_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter S-E-V-E-N-T-E-E-N:$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

It was December 24, Christmas Eve -the season when plants are lifeless but romance blossoms.

Most important of all, Mikan was having two days off where she can relax and do whatever she likes in her dorm!

Too bad she didn't have a someone special whom she can share this warm and special feeling with at the moment.

Yes. She rejected Hyuuga Natsume a couple days ago.

How would she know if he was merely playing with her or serious about the matter?

She wouldn't want to be embarrassed if there might be a hidden camera somewhere in that room where the crew would jump out of nowhere if she had said 'yes'!

And no, Mikan didn't like him that way, or so she thought. Natsume is only... a friend... whom she'd shared kisses with... _for countless times..._

And now** he has started taking interest in gardening?**

That's ridiculous! Mikan was just referring to her grandpa when she mentioned gardening during their last conversation. And now, here he is, filling up his time with pots and strawberries just because she'd said that her crush loves gardening.

_And above all, it's winter for goodness's sake._

Does he really... like her** that** much? She wondered.

No way. There's no way that perverted playboy would ever set his eyes on her! She's a nobody when he met her... And thanks to him, she's now a rising star...

Well, that doesn't mean that...

Gosh, why is he making her feeling guilty like she's just used him to gain fame?

They were partners! Just partners at work that's all...

_Ah well, he's just plain stupid. Doesn't he know that most plants wilt during the autumn and would probably be dead by winter?_

Mikan simply gazed out of the window when she spotted someone familiar.

She didn't expect to see the person watering plants in front of the Boys Active Ground across her Dorm.

* * *

"Iinchou! What are you doing?" Mikan greeted. Her energetic voice caught Yuu off guard for some time. He wasn't expecting anyone's attention on what he was doing and he definitely wasn't expecting that it would be a girl.

"Oh hi, Mikan-chan. I'm just watering the plants, here, just wait until I get this one done." Iinchou continued showering his beloved tomatoes with droplets of love.

"But it's winter... Shouldn't these plants be dead...?" Mikan asked.

"Well, come, feel it." Iinchou invited, putting down his watering can before stretching his hands beside his plants.

Mikan placed her hand around the plants, "Wow, it's not that cold down here"

"Yeah, I've invented an invisible greenhouse at this area, so that I can control the amount of sunshine and rain, not to mention it's temperature. That's why I can grow fruits and flowers of all kinds all year round."

"Wow, _that's impressive!_" Mikan exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"What's more is that Natsume-san has taken interest in my invention. He's investing on it in fact. Look, those are his plants over there." Iinchou pointed to the some strawberry plants. They were obviously freshly planted a few days ago."

"That's... _great._" Mikan said, not as excited as before...

_So the rumors were actually true._

That Natsume is now working as a** farmer.**

Soon, she got rid of her thoughts of him and turned her focus to Yuu. He was the real genius in their class. One of the top students in Alice Academy in terms of academics. Unlike the others who enter the school to spot on some famous celebrities, Yuu was actually accepted by the school due to his potential intelligence. Look at him! He's already had countless inventions at such a young age! In no time, he'll be a real success in his field of work.

"Mikan-chan, have you... heard about Koko and Sumire?" Iinchou asked out of the blue.

"No... I haven't. I have been busy. What about them?" Mikan started to bend down and help pulling off some weeds.

"I heard they're migrating to somewhere else."

That got Mikan's eyes wide opened.

"They're leaving school?" Mikan stopped and asked.

"Yeah. And I heard that it's because of Sumire... She's..." Iinchou leanned closer to Mikan so that he could whisper, "pregnant I heard..."

"That's... That's great." Mikan didn't know what to say.

"Well consider that they're quitting school at such a young age... I'll say it's not that much of a great thing. But... 'Perfect Range' is facing a huge crisis upon Koko's leaving."

"Owh. Isn't Perfect Range Koko's band? That Koko, he didn't even say goodbye." Mikan pouted.

"Well, Perfect Range is looking for Koko's substitution as the lead guitarist... Or it will have to be disbanded. Um... Mikan-chan, do you think that I should give it a shot?" Yuu asked and he sighed. He was obviously not confident that he would be the right person for the job.

"You play the guitar?" Mikan asked, she couldn't believe what an outstanding student Iinchou is.

Iinchou got his shoulders up, "Well, I love playing the guitar when I'm not studying. And I've always be dreaming about becoming a guitarist someday... That's why I studied so hard to enroll here." He replied.

_So he passed the Harvard-standard enrollment test so that he could become a guitarist...? _

"Hm... Then you should be practicing! Also, you'll need to be acquired with some basic singing skills and techniques!" She smiled confidently, "That, I can help I suppose!"

Iinchou looked at her with gratitude, his hopes all lighted up, "You really think so?"

Mikan nodded firmly.

"When is the audition?" She asked.

"It's on next week."

A week... In that case, they'll only have a week to prepare. Not to mention that Mikan has tons of work to carry out during the mornings. She'll have to help with Iinchou's singing lesson secretly at night. But they are not allowed to meet after 7 p.m.

Well, that rule would have to be set aside for the coming week.

A promise is a promise.

_Even if it's made without a second thought._

_"_Is your dormitory sound-proof?" Mikan asked.

"Wh-What? Mikan-chan, don't tell me that you're coming over...?" Iinchou blushed as he spoke.

"I may be staying for one night or two." Mikan bluntly said.

Iinchou thought that he was going to faint, "But Mikan-chan! That's offending the rule-"

Mikan covered his mouth with her hand, "They won't find out! I'm sure your room is sound-proof since the girls' dorms are as well. Hmm... Let's get heated up!"

"_Mikan-chan..._" Yuu sounded like he was pleading...

"I'll have to work in the morning and then... One more thing!" She asked as she spotted the plants which Iinchou was working on some time ago, "Why didn't you invent something to water and weed the plants for you instead? It would be much more easier..." She suggested.

Iinchou just replied sheepishly without looking at her, "I love gardening. And I'd love to do it myself so I didn't bother to invent one. But since I'll be focusing on practicing my guitar..."

"I'll help you with your tomatoes!" Mikan volunteered, "Well, it's something I can help with before I go to school. No biggy! You should just focus on the guitar and do your best!"

Iinchou was touched by her offer, he has always thought of Mikan as a kind and passionate friend, but he didn't expect that she would be willing to sacrifice so much for him, that's why he shouldn't let her down, "Thank you, Mikan-chan! You really are the best! I'll do my best not to let you down!"

Mikan just smiled. Iinchou was shining all over when he's doing something he's really into. Don't all people shine when they're doing what they like? Maybe studying isn't his only agenda on his daily to-do-list. Mikan shouldn't have branded him the studious type from the beginning.

Just like she shouldn't have branded Natsume the playboy type like she did from the beginning.

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Well, there's nothing much about this chapter.

Though I still hope that you liked it!

Have a wonderful weekend okay =D

Also, review please?

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	18. Chapter 18

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love._

_-Albert Einstein-_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter E-I-G-H-T-E-E-N:$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

Mikan was still in the outfit that she wore yesterday. She has to be cautious so that her haters won't get their hands on her pictures wearing the same attire for two days straight. It was a no-no for an up-rising star as herself.

Its was not easy for her to sneak into Yuu's room in the evening in her disguise (She was wearing an old jacket and a cap, none's too flashy) and stayed there for the whole night. Of course, they practiced some of the Perfect Range's pieces after having some warm up's. Mikan also managed to show Yuu how singing is done the right way, so as to protect his vocal and to get him ready for the up coming audition. Though staying until late night was tough, she enjoyed watching Yuu strumming his guitar at first. Soon, she became tired and fell asleep on Yuu's study desk.

She woke up in the morning with Iinchou's blanket wrapping around her so that she wouldn't get cold. There was a note and a key beside her. She picked up the note written,

**'Mikan-chan! Thank you so much for the night! I've enjoyed it very much. Let's meet up tonight at 7.00 p.m. in my room. I've given you my spare key so that you can enter my room before 7.00 p.m. I'll be elsewhere for the whole day. Yuu.'**

Mikan chose to stay overnight because it was far less likely to get caught when you return to the girls' dorm by the morning, when both sexes were allowed to meet each other to discuss... well, 'homework'.

"**Arhhhchooo**!" _oh no, not the cold._ She couldn't afford to catch a cold, she's Yuu's vocal tutor for the week! Mikan tried to calm herself and manage to convince herself that it was probably just her haters saying something bitter behind her back again.

She hurried back to her room and turned on the heater.

* * *

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please line up patiently as Ruka will be signing on the posters from his latest album that you're holding right now. We apologize for any inconvenience caused and would like to thank each and every one of you who supports Ruka with all your heart. Also, we'd like to invite those of you who are inside to squeeze a little bit closer together so that those who are still at the outside can move in as well as all of you have noticed, it's snowing quite heavily outside. Thanks for your co-operation! And we wish you a pleasant Christmas with Ruka!"**

Thousands of Ruka's fans have gathered at the Pavillion on this beautiful season just to meet their idol and shake hands with him. They were very anxious to meet Ruka in person and had started camping outside the place since the night before just to get the right spot in the line.

Each anticipating fan were excitedly holding Ruka's latest album, some even bought not two but three of them just to show their support and to earn more time to be with Ruka in order to confess their undying love to their one and only real life prince.

Well, since the fans were being so supportive, Ruka knew that he couldn't disappoint anyone. He was trying his best signing while smiling to them. For the first hour, everything was going smoothly, but Ruka was getting tired. He took a peek at the line. It didn't seem to be moving much since he's started signing. He sighed a little before he put on his perfect smile to face his supporters.

_Just keep smiling and everything will be alright!_

* * *

_Ding! Dong!_

Misaki was baking her red velvet cake when she heard the bell rang.

She put down everything including her apron on the counter to let the unexpected guest in.

"Tsubasa! Why, that's a lovely bouquet of flowers you've got there!" She claimed as Tsubasa slipped past her door and entered like the house was his own.

Misaki just shook her head and closed the door.

"So... Who... are you going to give those flowers to?"

"_Mom_ of course! Is she home?" Tsubasa asked casually and immediately made himself at home.

He has been calling Misaki's mother his own since they were childhood playmates back in the past.

"Tsubasa! When will you start behaving like a guest! You know my mom doesn't live here!" Misaki laughed.

"Owh, then I guess I'll just have her daughter to do the accepting for me. Send my regards to Mom will you?" Tsubasa handed the flowers to her.

"_My!_ They're gorgeous! Let me find something nice to put them in, hold on for just a sec!" She went upstairs searching for the right vase.

Tsubasa looked around, things haven't change much since their break up years ago. Misaki was living alone since graduation and is now a fairly successful manager of a big star.

He sighed at the thought of their break up. They thought they're heading towards different ways after graduation, Misaki wanted to become a talent scout while Tsubasa, he hadn't have much thought about his future that time.

Leaded by fate, he joined the entertainment industry and made his way up until he was sharing the same job as Misaki. Even though they had already broke up peacefully years ago, recently, Tsubasa was thinking of going back together with...

_Wait, what's that smell? It's as if..._

_Something was burning..._

Tsubasa swiftly followed the source of the smell and searched for the 'Off' switch. However, he was not familiar with the oven so he chose to pull out the plug instead.

Misaki, who was coming at his way, was alerted.

"_Oh! I totally forgot about the cake!"_

She panicked and opened up the oven so that she could get the cake out, but she forgot to put on her gloves in the process. In return, she was close to burning her hands, thanks to her reflex which protected herself from actually suffering a blister or two. She blew her fingers which was close to being injured.

It all happened in seconds. After absorbing what was happening, Tsubasa quickly dragged Misaki to the sink and let the cold water flow though her fingers. After staying like that for a minute, he examined her fingers to check if they were alright with an Oh-my-gosh-are-your-fingers-still-alive expression on his face.

"They're fine, Tsubasa._ Still firmly attached to my palm._" Misaki reassured him mockingly.

"I know, just let me double check." Tsubasa was indeed very worried.

Well, it wasn't really something serious. Misaki just laughed at the over reacting Tsubasa.

Soon, she slowly began to feel conscious about the awkward silence between them.

And Tsubasa was holding her hand for far too long than he ought to.

Misaki retrieved her hand and looked aside sheepishly.

The next thing that happened was totally out of the plan. Initially, Tsubasa was only thinking of dropping by to wish Misaki a Merry Christmas. Now that she's standing right in front of him, so close to him that he could smell the fragrance of the shampoo she uses for her hair, he's decided to do some presents exchanging with her during this blessed season..._ only, he didn't prepare any gifts beforehand._

_Well, some hugs and kisses as substitutions might be a good idea instead on this blissful season._

* * *

Mikan, on the other hand, spent the whole day taking care of Yuu's tomatoes.

Seriously... It's Christmas, not to mention, it's winter. _Who in the right mind would want to spend her Christmas with a bunch of tomatoes?_

Yuu was against using pesticides. And Mikan could see that he had done a great job growing these tomatoes, they grew so big that she could barely hold one of them in her hand!

"What are you doing here." It sounded rather like a statement than a question instead.

"Nat-Natsume!" Mikan didn't know how to react upon Natsume's approach.

The scene where she rejected Natsume the other day kept on replaying over and over again in her mind right now.

_How could she forget._

Well, speaking of awkwardness...

"I- I was just weeding, isn't it obvious?" Mikan added, still not turning her head to look at him.

Natsume just remained silent. Mikan could hear her heart thudding as she felt Natsume getting closer and closer to her, until he squatted beside her.

Mikan reacted by putting some distance between them.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you if you don't." Natsume said in annoyance to her. It reminded her somehow that Natsume used to say the exact same thing before when they were shooting for the kissing scene. _Does she look that intimidated by his presence to him?_

_So he'd confessed to her a couple of days ago and now she's avoiding him like he has some sort of disease? _

That's discrimination.

"Who, in their right minds, would want to touch you!" Mikan shot, as she noticed that Natsume was actually helping her out.

_So this is how Natsume looks like when he's gardening..._

"Do I really have to answer that?" Natsume asked in return. It sounded more like a, 'only the whole female population of the entire world.' to her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be working during the season or something? I mean, you are a big star, aren't you always busy? Where do you find time to do... this?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"That old woman happens to apply this 'no work during Christmas' policy since I was first scouted. It runs in the family."

"Oh."

Luckily, everywhere except for this area was covered with snow. There was no sign of any student around except for the duo. _Well, Natsume's fans were probably stalking at them from their dormitories from the other direction._

"Why... are you suddenly interested..." Mikan was making an effort to start yet another stiff conversation with the serious lad but she was being interrupted before she could even finish her sentence.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm helping Iinchou with his tomatoes." Mikan replied, still not lowering her guard towards him.

Before their conversation was able to proceed, a guard came over through the path covered with snow shouted, "Hey! You two, what are you doing out here!"

Mikan was shocked upon hearing from a third party. She turned around and ran all the way back to her room without bidding goodbye to Natsume.

As to how Natsume confronted the guard, it remained unknown to Mikan for the rest of the afternoon.

_Well, so much for a romantic Christmas._

_Wait-_ Mikan mentally slapped herself at the thought. _She was expecting a romantic Christmas with Natsume? Seriously?_

And why did she have to run away from the guard? They weren't coupling on the school's ground.

_Why was she acting as if she was guilty in front of Natsume?_

She found herself most puzzled when she realized that _what Natsume thought of her after she had run away_ was the question that mattered to her the most above all.

* * *

Ruka was really tempted to call the ambulance when he finally came face to face with the last fan who bought his album for the day. It was nearly night time!

_Just keep smiling and..._

Gosh. Ruka felt like he was going to have a _cramp in the face_!

Though he'd already gone through tons of fan meeting occasions like this one, he still couldn't feel his right arm by the end of the day. He mustered all his remaining strength and signed the last piece of poster.

"Thank you." He lifted up his head smiling and saw an emotionless Hotaru wearing a mask.

That was when he'd lost all his will to smile for the first time after going through the whole long session.

He could recognize her just by looking at her expressionless eyes thanks to the fact that he had spent so much time with her for the past few months, _whether if it was to his liking or not._

"Imai-san?"

Hotaru kept the poster before she greeted Ruka, "Dinner?"

_Wait. She skipped the greeting part._

_And she also ignored the part where she was supposed to wait for Ruka's answer before she..._

Hotaru dragged Ruka off the stage and across the bunch of confused fans of his, causing quite a commotion among the crowd. Gasps were heard everywhere.

"Imai-san! Wait! Why are you here?" He asked as he nervously turned around to see his bodyguards having a hard time making through the roaring crowd. He was having a hard time to actually focus on the conversation.

" I was shopping when I saw your big face at the entrance. Oh, there it is." She pointed to the big banner as they walked past the automatic door.

"You were shopping?" Ruka asked, not that he was interested. Nothing that has just happened at the moment seems to make sense to him.

"Yeah. For a mask. See." Hotaru turned slightly to show him the mask. It was obviously there to protect her identity so that Ruka's fans wouldn't recognize her. And not to mention all her business competitors were also present. Even Hotaru herself couldn't escape the camera flashes when she did such an extreme act in front of the hungry media.

Well, the media wasn't the one only who was hungry. Ruka's stomach was growling though he thanked the noisy crowd for hiding the fact.

He was starving since he hadn't have anything from the start of the signing session right until now.

Since Hotaru was not a celebrity but an undercover reporter, she was sure that no one would know about her anyways.

She left Ruka in front of her car before she got into the front seat and buckled her seat belt.

Ruka just stared at her, still trying to absorb what had just happened.

"You're coming?" Hotaru peeked out of the window after she's started the engine.

"What are you saying?" Ruka yelled, slightly exasperated at the fact that this girl always did as she pleased.

_She never thinks about the others except for herself! Does she know how much trouble she is going to cause when she acted without much thought by dragging him out like that? How could he leave his fans behind without saying goodbye and all? They would be** helplessly** left inside the Pavillion, not knowing what to do or even planning to wait for him to come back!_

Hotaru nodded to the direction behind Ruka, urging him to look behind. He did so and saw a crowd of mad hungry fans rushing towards him as if they were being chased by sandstorm.

Ruka gulped and reached for the handle to gain access to the seat beside Hotaru.

Helpless or not, Ruka was definitely not going back to his fans by any means.

He may not survive coming out in one piece.

They drove off, escaping from the_ terminators_ who were slowly out of sight.

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Christmas... it took me quite some time to finish this arc. In fact, I couldn't squeeze them into one whole chapter so I have to divide it into two =D

I've already done the next chapter so stay tuned!

Natsume and Mikan sweet moment coming right up!

In the meantime, people, review, please?

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	19. Chapter 19

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models **

_By xxAikoxx_

_Why go searching for love when it's where you come from?_

_-Anonymous_

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter N-I-N-E-T-E-E-N :$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

It was getting dark and Mikan was going for yet, another attempt to sneak into the Boys' Dormitory on Christmas.

She checked the watch which showed 6.30 p.m. Well, she was slightly ahead of their scheduled meeting time. Yuu was probably still being somewhere else instead of his room. She would have to wait for him for at least half an hour time.

Since it was Christmas, most of the corridors were empty. Mikan was relieved. Though she was still reluctant to take off her scarf and jacket which she used to cover her face and feminine figure.

It was undoubtedly very cold outside, the temperature was lower than the past few days.

_Looks like it's gonna snow heavily tonight._

_Okay, let me see... Room 535... The key..._

She turned the knob open and searched for the light switches on the wall.

The door was closed behind her and a pair of strong arms caught her unguarded, one holding her tight while another covering her mouth so that she wouldn't make any sound to attract attention.

Mikan was unable to turn around to see her abductor. Instead, she recognized him when he finally spoke.

"Scream and I'll make sure that you won't be able to see the next sunrise."

Mikan frowned. The room was sound proof when the windows were closed. What was the use of her screaming.

When she was slowly released, she walked away to put some distance in between. After that, she turned around and demanded an explanation from her abductor.

"Natsume, what is the meaning of this? And how did you get in?" She asked hotly.

She was about to cry just a couple of minutes ago when she was suddenly caught by him, so she tried her best to hold her tears while panting.

Natsume just showed her a piece of paper teared from the whole piece without answering to her question.

Mikan lifted one of her brows, that sure looked familiar... _Wait! It was the note which Yuu left for her in the morning! How did he-_

"The door was left unlocked." was Natsume's reply.

He looked at her with a cold glare mercilessly.

Mikan thought that she'd never seen a more frightening glare from him since she'd met him. _Clearly, he was angry... But of what? That note in his hand?_

Worst of all, Mikan couldn't remember clearly what was the note about, she didn't have the slightest idea at the moment.

"_Mind if you explain yourself, Polka?_" He spoke threateningly.

"Explain what!" Mikan tackled fiercely.

She thought they were over with name callings.

Natsume threw the piece of note on the floor where Mikan was able to reach.

"That was just a note Iinchou left-" All of the sudden the note on the floor caught Mikan's full attention and caused her mouth to go dry.

**'Mikan-chan! Thank you so much for the night! I've enjoyed it very much. Let's meet up tonight at 7.00 p.m. in my room. I've given you my spare key so that you can enter my room before 7.00 p.m. I'll be elsewhere for the whole day. Yuu.'**

A mere glance of the note from a third party would easily misunderstood that... **Mikan and Iinchou were sleeping together!** It was suggesting that they were going to have a _secret affair_ tonight!

Mikan blushed at the thought.

And she did mentioned to him that _someone who's into gardening had caught her attention recently_ before this...

_Could it be that Natsume was thinking that... that person was actually Yuu?_

"You're sleeping with him." Natsume stated with confidence, but he was merely testing her to see if his suspicion well, fitted the case.

Of course, he wouldn't be our Natsume if he was to beat around the bushes.

Mikan looked elsewhere so that she could find something else to shoot back. Instead, she saw some big, ripe tomatoes on Yuu's desk.

_So he was delivering the harvested tomatoes to Iinchou at a time like this? Who would have thought so… _

Mikan turned to face the furious lad once again.

"**Ohh...NOnononoo...** That's not it. W-We-We are only here to practice s-singing since Iinchou is auditioning next week." Mikan denied, though she couldn't hide that fact that she's stammering.

_As if Natsume would take her by her words._

At least she could have come out with an excuse which was more convincing.

Natsume would probably be thinking,_ 'Since when did Yuu started singing? Everyone knows he's a bloody academic genius!'_

He looked at her ominously without giving her the chance to further explain herself, obviously not buying her excuse.

Then, all of the sudden, he outstretched his arm to reach for hers and pulled her out of the room without second word, heading straight towards one of the doors at the other end of the corridor.

"Hey- Wait- Nat- **Are you nuts?**" Mikan tried as hard to resist the pull but she was no match for him.

Luckily, there was no one around to see them.

"Shut up if you don't want anyone to find out that you're here." Natsume warned.

_That's right! She could have screamed for attention so that someone might come to her rescue._

"Try calling for help and I'll guarantee you being kicked out of this damn school in no time." He reminded somemore.

Which successfully kept Mikan's mouth nicely shut until he's dragged her into his room.

After closing the door with one hand, he shoved her onto his bed in a not-so-gentleman manner.

Mikan was well alert of what was going to happen next. So she quickly gathered all her might to stand up, but failed in the process as Natsume was already on top of her, trapping her with his weight.

"_Hold still._" He commanded.

"You said you wouldn't touch me!" Mikan reminded what he said a while ago while shutting her eyes. She knew if she'd looked into his eyes, she's be mesmerized once again by his hypnotizing red orbs.

But she could feel his heat moving closer, his face were only inches away from hers... Not to mention that she could actually feel his heartbeat. Was it faster than usual? She couldn't tell.

"Just hold still." He said it once more firmly.

Natsume's nose was touching hers! _Soon or later..._

He moved away.

And poor Mikan, she opened her eyes to see where he was heading.

He's already got off the bed and went towards his desk to get something.

Mikan, on the other hand, saw this as a golden opportunity to run away.

"Stay right where you are or I'll really lay my hands on you." Natsume threatened without looking at her.

And that was enough to keep her still on his bed.

* * *

"This is really good!" Ruka claimed. He then continued to dip into the seafood platter which Hotaru has ordered for him.

"Told you." Hotaru replied, attempting to break open the crab shell.

Ruka noticed that something was not right. _Why does he always end up with this girl even though he had no intention of so in the first place? _

He stopped having his meal and looked at Hotaru before asking, "Why are you... always making time for me... I'm not sure if this is how I should put this... But I'm sure you're a very busy woman-"

"You're asking if I'm interested in you, again." Hotaru enlightened him and summarized his question in seven words. Unlike someone, Ruka was never good at being direct.

"Um... I guess so."

"Don't be ridiculous. I was only trying to be your friend." And she continued enjoying her crab.

"Why... _that's it_...Haha... I thought so... Hahahahaha..." Ruka burst into laughter. He'd misunderstood her friendliness for something else once again! Well, maybe she** was** trying to become friends with him all along, well, by blackmailing him at first then proceeding to abduct him like so. _Friends indeed..._They were totally out of a_ pure and justified motive_. All her attempts...

"Imai-san, you could have just said so long ago. Since we are classmates, and you aren't actually one of my fans, we could get along well as friends!" He suggested.

"Good." For the first time in front of Ruka, Hotaru showed him a genuine smile.

She got Ruka startled when she flashed the upward curve of her lips to him.

Ruka didn't know what to react. In fact, he caught himself blushing slightly, like how his cheeks turned red when he was with Mikan some time ago.

Just then, Hotaru searched her handbag and took out a piece of paper... _Something tells Ruka that that was no ordinary document or contract._

"Now this is what I've gathered about your **personal** details since you were small. Those include what time you usually sleep, your favorite shampoo brand and so on. If you would kindly, _as a friend_, go through this and mark anywhere on the paper which has the wrong information for me, I'll be very pleased upon your co-operation." Hotaru pointed to several spots on the stack of papers, "And please remember to sign over here, here and- here."

_She could effortlessly publish a thick dictionary containing all his biography from moment he was borne to his predicted death with that much of the information. And how did she get her hands on those private and -not to mention- embarrassing details about him..._

_Like the color of an underwear he prefers._

Ruka looked at her, speechless and awestruck at the same moment.

_When she mentioned 'friends' just a while ago..._

_She 'forgot' to specify by adding 'with benefits' behind the word._

_Well, it was so typical of Hotaru to be so 'forgetful'._

* * *

Mikan stared blankly at the two pills in front of her.

_What are these? Contraceptive pills?_ She could have murdered the guy for-

"It's for your flu. You're going to catch a really bad cold if you don't take them." Natsume informed in a serious tone while standing beside the bed with his hands crossed.

"How do you know that I'm having a cold-** Arhhhchoooo!**" Mikan covered her mouth.

"Your voice is a dead giveaway. You sound different from usual since the time when you were weeding just now." He explained.

"And you can hear the difference?"

Mikan couldn't deny that she was slightly impressed by him paying attention to the details. Even Mikan herself wasn't entirely convinced that she was catching a cold. Well, Natsume did have sharp ears, that's why he was able to write songs.

And she was beginning to feel a sore throat when she-

_Oh no,_ she **couldn't** and **shouldn't** be having a sore throat right now. It's a very bad timing! She needed to save her throat for the upcoming vocal lessons with Yuu. So she took the pills and swallowed them in a rush, nearly choking herself.

"You should take a break from the singing lessons for a while if you want to protect your throat." Natsume advised as he sat on the bed where he'd been careful to put a decent distance between them.

_So he was checking if Mikan's having a fever just now?_ Well, Mikan did recalled their foreheads touching when she thought he was going to kiss her, she just... didn't think that he would do such a thing out of mere concern... And so subconsciously, she eliminated the possibility, and therefore... well, all in all, she should start trusting him more from now on.

Well, **he** trusted her when she says she was only having vocal lessons with Iinchou. He didn't further question her!

She'd made such a fool of herself back there. Mikan laughed inside.

"I guess... I'd have to cancel the lesson for today." She said as she took out her hand phone. The priority now was for her throat to heal as soon as possible. And it was true that she needed to rest.

_"Iinchou! Hey, listen. I'm really sorry that I can't make it today. Yes. **Yes**! I'm going to have a sore throat soon if I don't rest. Well, you should be practicing on the pieces which you're planning to play during the audition by now. Yes. And I'll see you tomorrow I guess! Yes, I will. Thank you so much for being understanding! Okay, sure! You too... Bye!"_

The moment she hung up, there was a flash of lightning and followed by a loud earsplitting thunder. It was unexpectedly deafening and Mikan was caught off guard.

Things got worsened when the lights suddenly went off.

"Tsk." Natsume let out a sign of annoyance and headed for the switches.

Mikan just hugged the closest item she could reach -Natsume's pillow. And she dug half of her face into the pillow to hide her fear.

It was Alice Academy where they were staying and it was expected to be well equipped with functional back up power source. So they were expecting the electricity to return in short due.

However, it didn't return as expected.

And there was a rare thundersnow outside.

Mikan hugged tighter to Natsume's pillow when another thunder stroke.

"You're not going back?" Natsume asked.

For a second Mikan thought that he was actually trying to distract her from her fear.

"There's a thunderstorm out there _genius._" She shot in sarcasm, her fear reduced by half.

"Well, I guess that leaves both of us no choice but to sleep." was his reply.

In the dark -though Mikan hasn't adapt the darkness surrounding her- she could feel Natsume was changing his clothes.

"Um, Natsume..." Mikan called out helplessly. She didn't know what to do and she had no place to stay but in his room.

Natsume just remained silent and casually got onto the other side of the bed.

When Mikan was sure that he wasn't up to something no good, she let her guard down and slipped under the blanket.

She was getting cold as silence slowly crept in and since there was no other distraction...

She was starting to feel dizzy when the medicine she took was taking its effect.

_Or maybe it was coming from the scent she was inhaling on the pillow itself..._

Either way, she reminded herself not to let her guard down when there was a pervert sleeping right next to her.

_How did she even let this happen?_

She held onto the blanket and let out a slight forced exhalation.

I_magine. She's now sharing a bed with the guy she'd rejected just a few days ago. How ironic can that be?_

"Natsume?" She called out once more, checking if he's asleep, "Hey, Natsume?"

When she's gotten no response from the lad, she kicked softly at his leg. She had a rough idea that Natsume was actually facing her with his back. Above all, he was really living up to his words of not touching her. Also, Mikan could sense him stiffened up when she kicked him.

Yet, she's gotten no response from the lad himself. So she moved closer to him.

She was thinking of shaking him because obviously he was pretending to be asleep just so that he could ignore her.

And Mikan wasn't about to let him treat her like air.

However, in attempt of grabbing his shoulder, she groped along Natsume's arm, finding her way up before she accidentally brushed his lips with her index finger.

"Ops, sorry!" She apologized. However, she successfully earned herself a deadly glare from Natsume himself. She could sense that he was now facing her. She thanked the darkness for not letting her having a clear view of his eyes.

_Thunder alone was scary enough._

"I was just-" She tried to explain herself when another lightning stroke again. And it was followed almost immediately by a loud-

Gosh, Mikan was awake from being dizzy when she was once again frightened by the cruel, ear-piercing thunder.

She jolted forward and ended up right next to Natsume. The invisible wall between them just a moment ago was completely demolished.

She was terrified. Even when she wanted to say something, nothing came out of her mouth.

Fortunately, Mikan has finally had a clear view of the dark surrounding. And it seemed like Natsume was looking at her, slightly worried.

His eyes, which were once crimson to bright red, were now dark and widened. Mikan couldn't deny that they still had the same effect on her even if it was in the dark.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, his voice slightly trembled with concern.

One second ago Mikan was horrified, she was captivated by Natsume's eyes the next and now, dizziness slowly sunk in, it was starting to affect her thinking to the extend that she forgot what she wanted to say...

She totally surprised Natsume when her lips slowly came towards his. He, on the other hand, stayed still and wasn't avoiding her.

And their lips touched.

It didn't take long before Mikan was fully aware of what she was doing. She quickly retrieved and felt ashamed of her unacceptable act.

"I'm so sorry...I wasn't, I mean that wasn't suppose to happen-" She stopped when her gaze was once again held breathlessly by Natsume's which was now burning intensely. His eyes were different from usual... And she thought that she'd seen his eyes like this before...was it... anger which she saw in his eyes... Or was it something else?

She had no time to analyse when Natsume's lips came crashing down hard towards hers when their lips met once again. And this time, nothing could stop this burning fire of passion that was being forced onto her.

She couldn't resist, didn't intend to do so in the first place.

She loved how Natsume's lips fitted perfectly with hers. She was overwhelmed. In fact, she couldn't even breathe!

He reached for her hair while she pulled his nape closer to her, deepening the kiss altogether.

Their other hand entwined in in each other's. It didn't seem like any of them wanted to stop this time.

_I won't touch you if you don't._

And Mikan was the one who initiated the kiss at first.

She didn't care anymore. Right now, she was feeling so right. Gosh, it's was more than right. She felt like it was the best feeling she'd ever tasted. To boldly submitting herself to him, it was definitely the first time, and those lips kissing her hungrily... She couldn't even bring herself to admit that she craved for him more than anything at this moment. Why hasn't she see this coming all this time?

She'd kissed him for several times but this one kiss- the ones which she was enjoying tonight, she couldn't describe them. It was like she'd finally given in wholeheartedly, and she didn't have to restrain herself. **Heck, she didn't even have to think!** Natsume was the one leading her and giving her the best pleasure she'd ever experienced with his kisses.

_Tonight. She was beautiful and daring._

There was no sign of thunder since then. It was as if it has vanished after Mikan's thought was fully occupied by something else. Or rather, she wasn't aware of anything else since she had started indulging herself in their kisses. For goodness's sake, she didn't know how long they had been kissing before both of them were soundly asleep.

_In a dreamland as sweet as reality._

The next day, Mikan woke up alone in Natsume's bed. She brushed her hair with her hand and cursed aloud as she recalled the kisses they'd shared.

When she was ready to leave the room, the light switches beside the door caused her to halt her steps.

Mikan recalled watching Natsume 'checking' the switches the night before when the light abruptly went off.

And suddenly, Mikan had come to sense that...

**Goodness!** Natsume wasn't checking the switches that time. He was switching them off altogether so that Mikan wouldn't notice when the electricity returned. She actually saw him doing so but was not in her clear mind to point it out. Later on, she just totally forgot the whole thing.

She would have requested to keep the lights on since it would be less frightening with the thundersnow going on outside.

She'd definitely be more alert.

And she'd** definitely** not initiate the kiss between them which ignited the passion and _who-knows what perverted thoughts which_ were going on in Natsume's mind at that moment.

_Wait... In that case... Was she... still a virgin?_

Well, she could have forgotten about what happened_ after they were done kissing and right before they went to sleep... with her being the one who was dizzy and not in her right mind..._

And she cursed aloud once more. This time, it was directed to a certain ruthless heartthrob whom she had enjoyed kissing all night long, and heaven_-knows what else._

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Chapter**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Well, as some of you might have noticed, I've been really quick at posting new chapters for these few days.

And I shall proudly announce that this will be the second last chapter of the story!

So do anticipate the last one okay!

If you have anything on your mind, inspired or not, just drop me a review so that I'd know. =D

Thank you!

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


	20. Chapter 20

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

**Stars, Idols and Models**

_By xxAikoxx_

_Immature love says, "I love you because I need you."_

_Mature love says, "I need you because I love you."_

**-Erich Fromm**

**$:$:$:$:$:$:$:Chapter T-W-E-N-T-Y:$:$:$:$:$:$:$**

Hotaru was looking through the window. On the other side of the glass reveals students from Alice Academy making their way into their respective classrooms. Spring kissed winter goodbye, welcoming the blooming greenery annually at this time of the year.

"Miss Imai, here is the list of students who are elected to receive the Principal's Excellence Award." Yuka handed a list over to the desk which was separating the both of them.

On top of the desk, there was a gold plate craved with the words, 'Principal of Alice Academy'.

"Leave it there. I entrust the whole awarding ceremony onto your hand." Hotaru simply pressed without turning her head to face Yuka.

How long has she been the principal of Alice Academy? A few months to almost a year? She couldn't recall. All she remembers was the busy schedule everyday, having to take care of every single job on her hand.

How long will she have to keep this up?

To tell the truth, she's all wary and tired.

Except for the times when she was with Ruka.

She needed to get some rest, to get away from all these.

* * *

"Mom, is... Natsume chosen as the Shiniest Star Award recipient this year?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Why's that? You may think that your boyfriend has it all, but with his busy schedule outside the school, do you really think that he has what it takes for the school to award him one? There are those who worked really hard for this award you know." Yuka answered thoughtfully.

"He's not my boyfriend, mum! And besides... I know he's basically useless towards the school since he doesn't contribute much, but at least give him a title like Mr. Popular or something since he did managed to attract quite a lot of new students to the Alice Family last semester, don't you think?" Mikan jested a bit.

Yuka eyed her suspiciously, "For some one whom you claim isn't your boyfriend, you sure think a lot for him, don't you? You like him?"

"Mum!" Mikan felt lost of words.

She has to admit, after the thunderstorm night, she found herself entirely preoccupied with thoughts of Natsume. He did made it clear that he's into her. And Mikan found him misfit in the friend zone as days passed.

She didn't consider him as a friend anymore, after the day he confessed to her during the party.

"As much as I'd love to have a heartthrob son-in-law like him... Oh, sweetheart, you're spacing out with thoughts of your boyfriend. Not that I would disallow you to have one, you're seventeen already and I trust you for whichever decision you're making. But be clear that you are almost an adult and that increased freedom comes with larger responsibilities you know." Yuka reminded with concern and winked at her daughter.

Lucky for Mikan, Yuka had no idea about the incident that day a few months ago... The one where she might have or might not have slept with Natsume.

She still hasn't confirmed it yet, whether she's still a virgin or not.

From behind the door at the corner of the room, a shadow let out a wide grin which instantly spelled trouble.

* * *

**Reapplying for Alice Academy**

Shouda Sumire (shoudagirlexmodel(a) mail .c.o.m.) Add to contacts 15/02/20XX

C.C.: mikansakura(a) mail .c.o.m. ; rukawork(a) mail .c.o.m. ; fireyattempt(a) mail .c.o.m. ; imaicrabby(a) mail .c.o.m...

Hi,

I apologize for leaving everyone out of the sudden. It was a shocking news to both myself and also the father of my soon-to-born child. I will now proudly announce to you all that I will be delivering a baby girl next month.

However, I'm sending this email as to request if it's possible for both my husband and myself to proceed our studies in Alice Academy as I know that it would be rather hard for both of us to apply for any job without even a graduation cert.

The reason that I'm sending this to you all is because I didn't receive any reply from the school indicating if my request is being accepted or rejected. Therefore, I have no other choice than to seek help from you all.

Yours truly,

_Shouda Sumire._

* * *

Hotaru looked through the emails. It's true that Sumire has been trying to reapply for Alice Academy for the past few days. In fact, Yuka has mentioned it to her for a few times already. However, they both agreed that in order to protect the academy's name and image, it wouldn't bring them any good to accept both Sumire and Kokoroyomi, even if they're Hotaru's friends. This would only encourage more of the academy's students to walk on their paths. Since Alice Academy has strict policies to follow, it is neither Hotaru's nor Yuka's rights to decide on the matter.

If only...

_Subaru is here._

"Imai-san, bad news." Ruka called out as he entered the classroom.

Hotaru, who was sitting at her seat, looked uninterested, "If it's about Shouda-san, I've received the email as well-"

"Koizumi-san is threatening to give out Sakura-san's secret." Ruka whispered into her ears.

Hotaru instantly knew what he was talking about. But what she doesn't know is how Koizumi managed to learn about the relationship between Yuka and her daughter.

"Though I have no idea of what the threat might be, Koizumi said that it would definitely got Mikan expelled when the secret's out. Apparently she's still holding it onto herself to threaten Sakura-san so I guess the secret hasn't been known to the public." Ruka continued, looking worried.

"Imai-san, what do you think we should-"

Hotaru placed her finger on Ruka's lips to silent him.

She looked rather calm before comforting, "I'll see to it. Don't worry."

* * *

Mikan was all tensed up. The girl standing in front of her... Aside from having no idea how she knew about Yuka being her mother, she's in the danger from being expelled from the school since she entered the academy through an unfair privilege of being the head secretary's daughter.

Now that she's officially a singer and an idol, she couldn't afford to have her image scraped. The head of school might forgive her, but she's quite sure that most of the public wouldn't let her go that easily. Too many people desperately wanted to get into the school by any means.

Worse comes to worst, her mother might also be affected, she might even lose her job!

"Think about it, either way, you'll have to leave Natsume-kun alone." Luna smiled triumphantly, "Your choice, avoid Natsume-kun and never show yourself up in front of him or I make you leave the academy for good."

"What if I'm not the one approaching him?" Mikan said in defense.

"Don't flatter yourself, hag. Natsume-kun would never go to you as long as you keep your paws off him!"

Mikan stared back in disbelief.

Luna was being unreasonable.

"Then... I guess I have no choice but to disagree." She looked straight into Luna's eyes.

Her confidence certainly had Luna shaken. She was expecting a very frightened Mikan, yet this lady standing in front of her has the eyes which were sending out signals of determination.

"I say, you can tell the whole school for all I care."

Luna stepped backwards, "Aren't you afraid? What will the people say about your mother, the Head of Secretary of Alice Academy?"

"You're forgetting one thing, Koizumi-san." She paused, only to inhale before she proceeded, "I am famous right now. Though not quite as famous as yourself just yet, but I do have the right to enter this ridiculous school. My mum did got me inside this school when I was a nobody, but I proved that I qualify as a student here with my own strength."

"And besides, you have no rights to keep me away from Natsume. There's a reason that the rumors between us haven't die down since half a year ago." Mikan suggested proudly.

"You-You mean, you two were going out for real?" Luna couldn't believe what Mikan has just said.

"Isn't that obvious?" Mikan taunted again. She definitely had the upper hand right now.

"Okay now, stop with your act." Hotaru interrupted from behind.

Both Ruka and Hotaru have arrived quite a while ago but remained completely silent since Mikan was totally able to handle things by herself.

"You'll pay for this! I'm going to publish everything! I'm going to reveal the truth to everyone! Just you wait!" With that, Luna left the three of them, stomping in anger. She wasn't stupid enough to stay around since she was being out-numbered.

"You alright?" Hotaru asked as she turned to Mikan, "You know, her words aren't as harmless as you think they are."

"I know" Mikan let out a sigh, "but I refused to be manipulated." Mikan answered, feeling rather uneasy this time.

Hotaru read her, and then excused herself saying that she has something to settle with.

* * *

That evening, Mikan was alone on the bench at the Girls Active Ground, thinking all over the event that has happened before this.

Who knows, a day from now she might have to face the consequence of looking down on Koizumi Luna's threat. Deep down, she was very afraid indeed. Her future depended on how things would turn out once the secret is out.

_"And besides, you have no rights to keep me away from Natsume. There's a reason that the rumors between us haven't die down since half a year ago._

_You-You mean, you two were going out for real?_

_Isn't that obvious_?"

Mikan turned to find a rather delighted Hyuuga Natsume approaching from the Boys Active Ground.

Her face turned scarlet as she recognized the voice over the recording, "Where did you get that from?"

"Owh, this?" He lifted up the recorder in his hand, "It's just something I bought from Imai. It's not cheap I tell you."

_That Hotaru... taking advantage at a time like this..._

But she noticed that Natsume's smirk has never been this appealing before this. Maybe it was the sunset's acting. Maybe it was Mikan's own delusion from not seeing him for quite some time.

They shared a moment of silence as Natsume gracefully made his way to sit beside her.

"Hey, since the filming of "Love Triangle" is over, I doubt that we have anymore chance of working together in the near future..."

Mikan wondered what Natsume is planning right now.

"Yeah... it was quite a success as expected, wasn't it? It must have been-"

"I'm giving you a second chance." he offered abruptly.

"What?"

"Come on, it's obvious that our feelings are mutual,_ after that night_-"

"**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhahahahahaha...**" Mikan was very sure that he was referring to** the** Christmas night, "..**.ahhahaha..** I mean, what are you talking about?" Mikan couldn't face him. She turned sideways to avoid in a reflex reaction, "No, what I really meant is that I think you've misunderstoo-"

She hasn't seen Natsume much after filming the last episode of "Love Triangle" and since both of them are busy with their respective work, this is the first real encounter between them aside from the casual talks during school time.

"Hey! What are the two of you doing?" The guard shouted from afar, in which he successfully alerted the couple who were deep in their conversation.

In a swift motion, Natsume caught Mikan's wrist and escaped through the opposite direction.

Straight out of the school compound and into his limo to be precise.

Like he has planned to do this all along.

* * *

"What's wrong, Nogi?" Hotaru looked up from her cup of tea.

She was having yet another tea session with Ruka, who was staring at her tensely the whole time.

She couldn't help but admit that she really looks forward to having tea with Ruka. It is certainly the only time when she gets to relax.

"Tell me, who are you really?" Ruka couldn't hold on anymore.

"Huh?"

"I've heard from Koizumi-san. She has changed her mind about revealing Sakura's secret after you caught up with her. What have you told her?"

Hotaru remained silence for a second before she proceeded, "You're curious about me? Or is it Mikan who's of your concern?"

For the first time ever, Ruka has shown concern towards Hotaru's background.

"**I'm curious about you.** You never reveal your true self to anyone. To think that you know me _way more_ that I know you, don't you think that gives me some kind of rights to invade_ your_ privacy?" Ruka had this seriousness all over his face.

"Nogi, hand."

"Huh?"

"You're holding my hand."

Ruka looked at his hand which was unconsciously holding on to hers. He quickly released it and hid his face away.

"It's not like I'm hiding anything about myself from you. You didn't really asked about anything until right now." Hotaru simply answered while sipping on her tea once again. It was earl grey today.

"So, are you_ interested in me_ and my past?" Hotaru let out a slight smile for the second time. She was expecting yet another blushing Ruka in return. But the bunny boy never fails to amuse her.

It did got Ruka speechless for a moment before he gave her the confident look that even the seen-it-all Hotaru hadn't met before, "Yes. I have no idea why but I've never been this determined to know more about someone and even if you do not plan to let me know, I would..."

"You would?" Hotaru lifted up one of her brows.

To tell the truth, Ruka's not very good at blackmailing... Heck, he's dealing with the blackmailing queen herself! It's no wonder he never wins the game.

Hotaru sighed and spoke once again, "Imai Hotaru, 17, loves to pull pranks on others and make money, song producer, undercover reporter, Cool Blue Sky Times Strait chief editor, temporary principal of Alice Academy and a not-so-honest fan of Nogi Ruka."

The second last introduction got Ruka totally surprised, the last one finally got his face all covered in red.

"Wait what?"_ Too much information in one go_, "So that's how you silent Koizumi-san... Wait, you mean you actually like me?"

"For the third time, Nogi. Stop flattering yourself. And yes, if I don't like you, I wouldn't even tell you such things." She replied coolly.

It happened somewhere around last year, when the new semester hadn't commenced yet. Official principal of Alice Academy, Imai Subaru caught his little sister for invading the school's top secret database. She was actually planning on to acquire Nogi Ruka's contact number by hacking into the system.

Subaru has always wanted to become a doctor after getting his medical degree, but he was halted by their father who insisted him to take over the academy as its principal. Totally busted by her brother, Hotaru was forced to take over his job while Subaru seek this as an opportunity to fulfill his true passion - to join on missionary trips as a trained medical doctor.

With so, he entrusted the academy to Hotaru since he knew that Hotaru is also a genius like himself, that she could manage the job somehow, unknowing that Hotaru has other jobs on her hand at that time. But if you put it in another way, he has threatened Hotaru to take over the job for him for the time being until he's back from his missionary trip or else he would expose her of hacking into the school's security system just to stalk on Ruka.

All this just because she wanted to get on hold of Ruka's profile.

And the fact that she was always finding a way to get Ruka all to herself, making reasons to be close to him which sounds valid, they were all planned out so that she could be with him.

On top of that, she has always admired him since she was young, when she could see him on TV almost everyday. Well, frankly, she loves the way he dances more than anything else. She still remembers imitating Ruka's dance when she was in fifth grade. Not that she would ever let him know.

Ruka didn't know how to react. He did feel something for her which was not usual ever since he started spending more time with her. He has always liked a strong girl like Hotaru, though she was never and will never be in his control, he really doesn't mind it at all.

"Hey, Ruka. Let's make a deal."

That snapped Ruka out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"If Hyuuga and Mikan are officially going together before today ends,_ we'll get together as well_."

"Huh? **What**? But why?" Ruka couldn't believe his ears upon Hotaru's outrageous suggestion.

"No specific reasons, silly. We'll make a cute couple. Besides, I'm not afraid of your fangirls."

Ruka received a third smile from her which successfully made all his hesitation at the moment vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked as Natsume lifted up the piano cover.

They were in the recording studio, where they've spent most of their time together practicing the song "First Kingdom" months ago.

Natsume didn't give her any response right away. He just proceeded on playing the piece.

"This song... I've never heard of it. Is it your new song?" Mikan asked while closing her eyes to fully enjoy the whole song.

It is a great song to begin with, though she didn't know about the lyrics.

They stayed like that until Natsume hit the last note.

He finally looked up and spoke, "It's called 'I Love You'."

And it sent Mikan rolling on the carpeted floor straight, unable to hold herself from laughing.

It irked Natsume even more that she was actually being ignorant of his serious confession towards her... once again.

He got up from the piano and squatted beside her, waiting for her to calm down.

When Mikan has finally settled down, which was after a long long time, they shared an awkward silence once again.

Mikan glanced at the digital clock which was showing 11.57p.m. She begun to feel really uneasy.

She could never get used to silence between Natsume and her.

"Mikan." Natsume started.

"About what I was saying just now, would you reconsider to grant me the chance..."

It sounded rather like a plead, for the first time... Maybe Mikan should stop giving him a hard time... _Nah, playing with him would be fun! Besides, Mikan liked the way he pleads._

"To give you a chance? I thought you were the one who was _offering a second chance_ for me to accept you! There's a difference between the two you know!"

"So just accept me already!" He shot impatiently. How long does she intend to keep him waiting? It was obvious that their feelings are mutual right?

_Well, so much for a pleading Natsume..._

"But Natsume, I don't think that I'm quite ready-" Mikan's tone turned serious.

There came the interruption once again at the door. It was none other than Hotaru this time, who obviously took a liking towards eavesdropping on people, along with her partner in crime, "Just accept him already, Mikan. My future depends on this-" She simply stated, which sent Ruka blushing all over, trying to shut her up.

He ended up kissing Hotaru in front of the duo out of desperation to keep Hotaru's mouth shut.

Natsume and Mikan were shocked beyond words.

_What's this? A competition of public display of affection between best friends?_

As if they couldn't be more shocked, Hotaru exhibited perfect self control and resisted the kiss. She then pulled herself away from Ruka, "Not yet, Nogi." and turned towards Mikan, who was still in her jaw-dropped state, "So is it a yes or a no, Mikan?"

Mikan blinked before she restated Hotaru's exact words, "Yes or a..."

She hasn't had any clues on what's going on when...

"She said yes." Hotaru announced, right when the clock stroke 12.00 a.m, to both of the guys inside the room.

And the rest was history, a pleasant one to be exact.

* * *

_Seven years later_

"Hey, take a look at the press!" Koko called out.

"What is it?" Sumire approached with their seven-year-old daughter, smiling lovingly as she hugged Koko from behind.

"Mikan's engaged to Natsume! I thought I've always seen that one coming!"

Thanks to Hotaru, both of them were secretly allowed to study in Alice Academy to finish off what they've started. It was a decision made after Subaru has returned to take over the academy once again not long after Hotaru told him over an email that she's no longer single.

Of course, their baby's presence remained as a rumor that hasn't been justified even until now.

* * *

"Misa-chan! You've got to see this!" Tsubasa called out.

"What is it?" Misaki, who is now his beloved wife asked.

"Don't you think that they looked perfect together in this picture?"

"I thought you've seen enough of their lovey-dovey acts?" Misaki turned to question him in return.

"I just thought that they remind me of our honeymoon together four years ago." Tsubasa smiled playfully.

"Oh, not again."

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru, did your son argue with my daughter over your next movie again last night at the wedding?" Yuka asked while trying her best to strike a yoga pose.

"Don't they argue over everything? I've worked with the both of them long enough for the past seven years to know better. It's fine if we just leave **those** two alone." Kaoru replied as she stretched her limbs while focusing on her inhalation.

"Which one do you prefer, a boy or a girl? Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on my grandchild**ren**!"

"Yuka! One at a time! **One at a time!**"

* * *

"Hey, Iinchou." Both Anna and Nonoko halted Yuu during a multi-star fan meeting.

Yuu was tuning his guitar when the Pretty Girls duo grabbed his attention as they entered the back stage.

"Great performance on the guitar part, you know, last night at the wedding and... good luck!" Nonoko winked. And they gave him a thumb up.

Iinchou smiled while replied, "Thanks!", before he went up of the stage along with his band members.

* * *

**-Cool Blue Sky's Times Strait-**

As you all have anticipated, yesterday was a special day for both of our princes. Nogi Ruka, one of the most successful performers of the decade and Imai Hotaru, producer of one of the biggest talent scout agencies in Tokyo have held the wedding of the century at Grandalie Hotel. Many stars who were once their school mates back in Alice Academy were invited to give their blessings to the newly-wed couple. Below are the pictures on the wedding day itself.

*Tons of pictures of a very happy Ruka and a rather emotionless Hotaru*

*There is only one picture where Hotaru actually let out a happy smile when she was looking at Ruka*

As for Hyuuga Natsume, he has just announced to the public that he is now engaged to his girlfriend, singer Sakura Mikan after attending his best pal's wedding last night. Looks like both of the star couple are ready to take things onto the next stage. People are getting excited over when they would have a newcomer added to the beautiful family. Below is the interview with the newly engaged couple exclusively for you readers out there!

Reporter: So, the fans would like to know whether if you prefer a baby boy over a girl, or the other way round instead.

Mikan: Woah, that's a little bit too early for us, isn't it? You should ask Hotaru and Ruka first, they'll definitely have one before us!

Natsume: Girl. Definitely.

Mikan: *slap Natsume's shoulder gently*

Reporter: But given that your baby girl would inherit your looks, she'll definitely be insanely beautiful, what do you think about this?

Natsume: We can only hope that she turns out uglier than my wife, if that's possible.

Mikan: *slap harder on his shoulder*

Reporter: Woah! So, what's your planning for now?

Mikan: Well, my husband has just finished his next blockbuster movie. Since he hasn't been around Japan for months, I guess we'll be spending some quality time together before the next project begins. As for myself, I'm currently working on my 15th album. I'm also busy with some modelling projects as well but that will have to wait.

Reporter: So there'll be some baby making progress soon?

Mikan: *slap hard on Natsume's shoulder sheepishly* Oh, sheesh!

Natsume: Definitely.

One thing's for sure, even though there are still many fans out there cursing around for the happy couple to break up soon, they're still staying stronger than ever and will proceed on with their careers as stars, idols and models, apart from being** the golden couple** of all time.

Feeling envious of their happiness or even jealous? You fans can just stay bitter that way for the time being.

_$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:__**End of Story**__:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$_

Enough said. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if I didn't manage to meet your expectations and I was taking so bloody long to update.

I'm terribly sorry. But thanks for taking your time reading anyways.

This marks the end of the whole story. I had fun picturing it and bringing all the pictures to words since...2009 when I've started it. Haha to think that it actually took me four years to finish this one.

But I'm glad that I can finally change this story's status to complete.

Last but not least, my last review from you?

Here, I'll guide you…XD (Press)

V

V

V


End file.
